


I See Blood

by MooseKing, samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Series: I See Dragons [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Once Upon a Time (TV), Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Degradation, Grief/Mourning, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Male Pregnancy, Rimming, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Threat to children, Violence, homophobic attitudes, rejection of children, untrained medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKing/pseuds/MooseKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: Bucky’s group found dragons, but things aren’t what they expected. They are forced to seek refuge while healing and grieving their loss. Among their rescuers, Bucky’s group starts on a journey of self-discovery that reveals just why Hydra seeks the little fox-shifter, TJ.





	1. The Threat of Rebels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKing/gifts).



> Art by MooseKing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Humiliation, Homophobic Attitudes, Violence, Degradation, Graphic Sex, Referenced Abuse, Threat to Children**

The circle of dignitaries sat and stood around the main council chamber of the massive cavern system, horror and disgust the general emotional consensus: like watching a huge accident as it happened and being unable to turn away. Every one of the watchers suspected what the outcome would be: the prince would obey and beg, the king would concede, and life would go on. Multi-colored scales caught the torch light as the different bipedals shifted in their stiff chairs and kept their comments to a very low whisper, not wanting to attract the king’s wrath: he had already sentenced one man to die.

Jack Benjamin, the accused, stood before his father, the king, looking a cross between dignified and terrified. His eyes were red with weeping and yelling both. But at the moment, he seemed eerily calm, contrite, ready to make amends for his unexpected defense of another accused of high treason. As he stood there, trying not to look at his father nor to look away, the torch light danced over pale ivory colored scales down the side of his face and across his left hand, under the uniform jacket he wore they also ran over his left shoulder and arm. Those beautiful, pure looking scales had always been the mark of royalty in their colony, one borne proudly.

Sitting on his throne of twisted iron and gemstones, the king, Silas, leaned forward slightly in his chair, the torchlight catching on his own off-white scales covering both hands into his sleeves and his neck from his chin into his tunic. On a growl, clear and carrying, the king faced the man accused of collaboration and so begging clemency. “Kneel.”

Jack blinked and looked directly at his father in shock then ghosted his eyes above his father’s shoulder: no one showed the disrespect of looking directly at the king. “What?” he asked softly, his voice breaking slightly in his building humiliation.

“I said,” Silas stared intently at the shifter in front of him, “kneel, Jack!”

Straightening his shoulders, Jack took a swallow to try to moisten his dry throat. He sank to his knees, first one then the other, before his king, displaying his fealty.

Nodding once, the king ground out, “now kiss the ground I walk on.”

Lifting pale blue-grey eyes, Jack looked shocked.

Meeting the younger shifter’s eyes, Silas leaned over further and snarled, “come on, you’ve had dirtier things in your mouth.”

Jack flushed dark red, eyes turned cold as he stared at the decorated wall behind the king’s throne. Slowly, clearly, he said, “No, I haven’t.” At that, he rose to his feet with dignity. “You condemned an innocent man to die. I withdraw my plea for clemency from such a tyrant.” He ignored the gasps, the shock, the sound of his mother giving up hope and his older sister trying not to cry.

“So be it!” Silas growled. He lifted a hand to silence the crowd and stood, stating in stentorian tones, “As of this day, I renounce kinship to this dragon and proclaim him traitor to this land, these people, and the king. He will be executed. Take him away!”

Several guards he’d known his entire life grabbed Jack by the arms and dragged him from the chamber.

**************

David Shepard sat against the cool stone in his dark cell, the room only lit by a small torch, barely catching on the dragon’s emerald scales that ran up the base of his neck and down under the thin tunic he wore. The blond wasn’t shocked that he’d been sentenced to death; he’d expected as much when King Silas falsely arrested him for treason. What _did_ surprise him was how, halfway through the botched trial, Jack, the king’s _son_ and a man David thought didn’t like him, stood up _for_ him. Jack had literally thrown his life away for him, and David couldn’t understand why.

The King had called Jack, his _own_ son, a _faggot_ , which was a serious crime in and of itself in their colony. Males did _not_ lie with males. Though, something akin to hope sparked in the blond’s chest; did Jack really prefer the company of men? Did the prince really share the same affliction, one he had tried so hard to push down, as David?

The sounds of scaled feet stomped through the corridor, accompanied by bright torchlight. A group of five guards, encircling someone, stopped in front of the cell. The lead guard unlocked, unchained, and opened the door before moving aside; another guard shoved Jack Benjamin, son of the king, hard, so the prince stumbled over his bound feet and slammed onto the floor, unable to catch himself with his bound hands. The guards locked the two bipedals in and left them there alone once more.

“Jack?” David scrambled over to check on the fallen prince, eyes wide.

“David,” Jack acknowledged, pushing at the floor so he rolled over to his back then sat up, bringing his bound hands to his feet to untie himself.

David stopped short, knowing somehow that attempting to help Jack unbind himself would only result in annoying the brunet. The blond asked softly, “King Silas didn’t accept your plea for clemency?”

Sighing and looking over as he slipped his hands from the ropes, the skin of his right arm scraped raw and bleeding from how tight the bindings had been, Jack shook his dark head. “Nope. Must’ve upset him when I refused to lick his scaly feet.”

“He wanted you to . . .” David looked appalled and angry at the humiliating act Jack had been asked to perform.

“Well, he wasn’t satisfied making me kneel in front of the council,” Jack stretched, wincing as his hidden injuries pulled against the military uniform he still wore, minus his medals and name plate. “So, I told him I wouldn’t kiss the feet of a dragon who killed an innocent man.” Jack cocked a grin at David, but there was something in his eyes that belied the self-assured attitude he often displayed for the public.

Shocked that Jack had not only stood up for him once, but _twice_ , David frowned softly as he noted the brunet’s wincing, “where else are you hurt, Jack?”

“My dignity? My pride?” He shook his head and sighed once more, “my entire body?” Pale eyes met blue and Jack let his smile drop away. “The guards took great pleasure in beating someone who would dare to plot treason against the king. You hurt?”

David shook his head, “actually, no, they’ve left me mostly alone,” the blond shifter moved closer to Jack, but still kept some distance between them to give the brunet a chance to back away. “They _beat_ you?”

“Yeah, kind of shocked me, really,” Jack began easing from his jacket. “Up until now the only people who dared hit me were my parents.” He stopped, sighing in pain, a slight hitch to his voice as he sat there with the jacket half off his arms.

“Would you like some help, Jack? That way you don’t have to move so much?” David asked, looking at the former prince with worry, wondering just how bad the injuries were.

Pausing, Jack studied the blond shifter for a long moment. Finally, he nodded and sagged very slightly. “Thanks. The shirt’s sticking to my back and driving me nuts, actually.”

Frowning, knowing that meant Jack was bleeding somewhere on his back, David moved closer again so he could ease the thick, military jacket the rest of the way down Jack’s strong arms. Next, before giving the brunet a chance to retract his acceptance of aid, David moved to unbutton the dress shirt.

As David got the jacket from his arms, Jack turned his head and whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

Beginning to slide the thin shirt off the brunet’s shoulders, wincing in sympathy when he had to peel the fabric from Jack’s blood-soaked back - - some of the ivory scales on his back were shifted due to the whip welts. The guards had _whipped_ Jack, their former prince! David’s blue eyes flickered to meet Jack’s, “didn’t see what sooner, Jack?”

“That _you_ were the one I should have been following, instead of making you follow _me_.” Jack shook his head, easing his shoulders a bit and wincing, a hiss breaking from his lips. “If I hadn’t been so damn jealous of a guy who never even wanted my place, we could’ve avoided this.” He glanced at David. “Possibly. Can you fix the scales? If you can, I’ll start healing. The gift of royalty,” he snorted.

Nodding, David began to gently ease the scales back in place, dirtying his hands in Jack’s blood.

As the first scale suddenly slotted into place with a grinding click, Jack growled out, “son of a . . . damn!” He rolled his pained blue eyes to David and let out a small chuckle, his normal cover for feeling bad. “God, I could use a drink about now.”

“All we have is a pitcher of water,” David murmured softly, focusing on his task.

“Best save that for drinking, wipe your hands on my clothes. It’ll soak up the blood better than yours,” Jack offered and nodded to signal David continue shifting the scales back into place. As David moved each one, despite his care, Jack let off a string of curses and foul words, ending each time in a self-deprecating chuckle and roving eyes.

“You have a foul mouth for a prince,” David teased lightly.

“You try having your scales shifted and see if you don’t say a few colorful words, Davy,” Jack shot back.

“Never have said them before,” David laughed as he shifted the last scale into place; the blond flushed slightly at the nickname.

Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against David for a moment before regaining control, not completely fainting. Drawing in pants of pain, Jack said, “right . . . now we wait . . .” The blood stopped rolling down his back and began coagulating as soon as the last scale was back in place.

“How long you think they’ll keep us in here?” David asked.

Jack looked at David, his face mere inches away since he still leaned on the other soldier, “I’ve been set for firing squad in the morning. They plan to shoot acid at me to melt the scales so they can burn me alive. Haven’t heard their plans for _you_ yet, but I’ll keep you notified if I catch wind.”

Blinking at the horror he felt, David couldn’t understand how Jack was so calm. “That soon?”

“The king doesn’t want to risk someone deciding to start a coup and rescue me to set me on the throne instead,” Jack sighed, blinking slowly. “You have damn nice eyes,” he murmured.

“Have you looked at your’s?” David asked before he could stop himself, allowing Jack to change the subject; he could understand that the former prince wouldn’t want to talk about his brutal fate.

“Sorry the King stopped the practice of last requests for those to be executed. I’m sure you would’ve prefered other company than mine tonight.” Jack let out a sigh and turned his face to bury it in David’s neck for a brief moment, inhaling before pushing to sit up, swaying.

“I wouldn’t prefer anyone else,” David admitted softly, looking at Jack.

Looking back at David, Jack breathed softly, “you must’ve heard my father, Davy . . . not exactly appropriate company.”

“What? That you prefer male companionship?” David took a breath and scooted in closer, face just inches from Jack’s.

“Last night alive, Davy,” Jack murmured, scaled hand slipping to the other soldier’s shoulder. “Wanna spend it doing the second most illegal thing in my father’s kingdom?”

“As long as I get to do it with you,” David breathed, lifting his hand to brush his thumb over Jack’s scaled cheek bone.

Turning his head to capture David’s finger between his lips, Jack kissed the digit gently, his eyes opening and shifting to meet David’s. “Yeah, got me all night long, Davy.” He leaned in closer, just a breath away, “let me show you how the other half live.” Jack tilted his head to seal his mouth over David’s, whimpering softly in the back of his throat as his scaled hand came up to rest firmly on David’s breastbone.

Groaning into the kiss, David moved his hand from Jack’s cheek to the back of his neck, bringing the other shifter in even closer. David’s other hand moved to Jack’s hip, his thumb dipping and pressing lightly over the other man’s hip bone.

Bringing his other hand up, Jack began to remove David’s clothing, piece by piece, shifting just enough to aid his quest. He began kissing David’s neck down to his shoulder, nipping lightly as he went, shifting to unfasten his own trousers and slide them off. Once undressed, the dragon-shifter caressed his hand down David’s chest to his waist and splayed his fingers on the other dragon’s abdomen. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to make oil, Davy?” Jack breathed, smiling, a small nervous laugh in his voice.

“Oil?” David shook his head, “no, I’m not sure how to make oil.”

Nodding, Jack said, “then you’ll have to use a hell of a lot of spit on me or you’ll burn something fierce.” Jack took David’s lips in another kiss and shifted once more, pulling away enough to get on his elbows and knees. He looked over his shoulder as he presented his fine ass to the other man. “This what you want, Davy? Your prince begging for you to fill him up?”

Eyes roving over the lean, athletic body presented for him, David caressed one gentle, feather-light hand down one cheek, “will it hurt _you_ , Jack, if we don’t have oil?”

“I’m used to it,” Jack looked over his shoulder. “But it’d help if you used your fingers to open me up a bit, stretching me out. And lots of spit.”

“Lots of spit, huh?” David smirked and leaned closer; pushing down his nerves, the blond suddenly lapped at Jack’s entrance.

Groaning, Jack buried his face in his arms, leaning heavily on his elbows. “God . . . just like that, Davy honey.”

At Jack’s sounds of pleasure, David hummed softly as he lapped again, his tongue dipping into that tight opening. The blond set up a pace of licking and sucking gently, thoroughly coating the other man’s entrance with spit.

Jack was a vocal lover when he didn’t have to worry about guards, and so he let himself express his pleasure to David, groaning and instructing him as David tended to him. Softly, Jack moaned out, “insert a finger, honey. Stroke me.”

Pulling back only so he could insert the tip of one finger, David continued to lap at Jack's entrance. The blond massaged the tight ring of muscle as his tongue darted in and out of Jack's passage along with his finger. He wanted to give Jack a good experience; he didn't want to _hurt_ Jack.

“Damn,” Jack rolled his head back and forth along his arms, keeping his lower half very still, displaying the amazing control Jack had always displayed publicly. He was rarely known for letting go when on duty or in front of the officials. “Damn, you’ve done this before,” he accused on a whimper.

“Nope, never,” David said, his warm breath ghosting over Jack’s moist entrance before the blond went back to his task of stretching and coating the brunet’s passage. David lifted his other hand to grip Jack’s firm globe, pulling it aside as he massaged it so he could get that much deeper.

Groaning, Jack kept still, allowing David to work him over. “Another,” he gasped “. . . can . . . take . . . another . . .” His body seemed to thrum in pleasure at what David did to him, his cock swelling hard, something that hadn’t happened since he’d found out Joseph had killed himself. Whimpering, Jack pushed the image of his former lover away and shook his head, growling out, “harder, add two.” He suddenly felt he needed to be punished for hurting Joseph.

David complied eagerly, adding a second finger though he went slow, allowing Jack’s body to stretch around his fingers. The blond continued to lap at the entrance, sucking occasionally.

“More, Davy, I can take it. Cover yourself with spit and take me, hard,” Jack growled out, no longer sounding lost in passion. His tone was similar to the one he’d used when David had been under his direct command during an infiltration mission against their enemy, Hydra.

Pulling back, David frowned softly; he knew enough that taking Jack right then would hurt the brunet. “Jack . . . I don’t want to hurt you . . .”

“I can take it,” the former prince snapped and lifted his face to glare at David, but something in his eyes spoke of guilt, shame, and grief.

“I know you _can_ , but I’m not going to make you,” David replied, his own voice firm, leaving no room for the former prince to argue. The blond went back to stretching his lover, curling his fingers and inadvertently stroking the other shifter’s prostate.

Gasping, Jack’s eyes widened at the jolt of pleasure and he groaned, letting those pale orbs close. Tears leaked - - not many but they were there, as he turned his face back into his arms. “Too good . . .” he breathed without clarification. “Don’t deserve . . .”

“You _do_ deserve it, Jack. You deserve to be treated with kindness and respect,” David bent back down to lap at the entrance, coating it with more spit as he added a third finger.

“Why?” Jack ground out, lifting his face and looking back at his current lover. “You know, Davy . . . I figured it out.” He groaned again and drew a deep breath before adding, “why things have gone wrong for me since _you_ showed up?” He shifted his weight on his knees then froze again, reasserting his own self-discipline. “I’m poison. I infect people. I thought Silas loved you more, and I was right. How could he not?” Another groan escaped the troubled shifter.

“You’re not poison, Jack,” David insisted, leaning over to gently kiss an uninjured part of Jack’s back. The scales were smooth, soft not hard, unlike the scales of most other male dragon-shifters. It was the mark of a creature destined to a very long life that his scales had yet to harden; only children and females had such soft scales. “You’re a beautiful man, with a loving soul, though you try to hide that, but I _see_ it Jack. I see _you_ , and it’s a beautiful thing.”

“No!” Jack tried to pull away. “No!” his tone was desperate, horrified.

David immediately pulled out and away, holding his hands up and in view of the other shifter. “Jack?” The blond watched Jack intently, his voice gentle and soft.

Jack shook his head, terrified, miserable, “the last . . .” he whispered, trembling, “the last person . . . who said he could see _me_ . . . is dead.” Tears ran unchecked down his face, catching the torchlight over the scales on the left side.

Quickly wiping his hands on his tunic before he moved over to kneel in front of Jack; David lifted his hands to gently cup the brunet’s face in his hands, “it’s okay, Jack. It’s going to be alright,” somehow, David _knew_ they’d get out of this. The Gods wouldn’t bring them together only to have them torn apart so violently.

Sobbing, Jack let his head fall forward to touch foreheads with David. “I put together the case _against_ you when my father told me to. I got you the death sentence.” Jack lifted his hands to clutch at David’s shoulders, and he sobbed, “I never meant to kill him . . .” Jack seemed to sag in self-loathing and grief. “His only crime . . . his only crime was loving me. _Seeing_ me.” The impromptu sexual encounter had turned to something deeper, beyond merely relieving each other before their executions. “And I’ve killed you, too. I’m poison, Davy. I kill everything I care about.”

Cupping Jack’s face again, David gently forced the former prince to look at him, “ _your father_ sentenced us to die. You tried to stop it, Jack, you stood up for _me_. You could’ve gone through with it, and you’d be sitting in your room right now and not a prison cell. _You_ were the only one to stand up for me, Jack. Even Michelle stood by and let Silas sentence me to die.”

On a sob, Jack shook his head but didn’t pull out of David’s hands. He lifted miserable eyes to the other shifter. “Michelle didn’t want to. Father told her to stay away so you could be _acquitted_ without an appearance of favoritism. He _lied_ to her to keep her away from you, and Mother’s been keeping her locked away ever since.”

Sighing, David kissed Jack’s forehead, his thumbs stroking the brunet’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. “We’ll get out of this, Jack. We’ll free everyone from Silas’ rule.” The blond sounded so sure; in his mind, there was no way either he or Jack would be executed.

“Why do you never seem to lose faith?” Jack whispered.

“Faith is the only thing I have, Jack, I lose faith and I lose everything,” David kissed Jack’s forehead again, “I refuse to let your father take my faith.”

Jack sobbed once and lifted his hands to cup David’s face, kissing him fiercely. “I want you,” he whispered, “but I’m afraid to have you. God, Davy, I’ve wanted you by my side since the day you walked into the palace cavern.”

“I want you, too, Jack,” David breathed against the brunet’s mouth, “I’ve been afraid to want you, but now that I have you, I’m not letting go. I was wrong,” David kissed the brunet again, the kiss gentle and full of love, “I don’t _only_ have faith . . . I have you, too, Jack.”

Nodding, Jack kissed David again. “I want to be the dragon you seem to think I am, Davy. But I’m just a real life person with weakness and fears. I failed Joseph . . . I failed father . . . what if I fail you, too?”

“In life,” David said softly, meeting Jack’s eyes, “we fail. Life is full of failures and mistakes. What matters is that you get back up, you _keep trying_. I know you’re a real life person, and so am I, Jack. We’ll hold each other up, accept and love each other’s strengths and weaknesses.”

Jack studied David’s face, his eyes, and let out a soft whimper, nodding. He kissed David fiercely, clutching his shoulders in desperation to not let him go. “I want to be here for you, for as long as that is.”

David returned the kisses just as fiercely, moving his hands from Jack’s face to caress down his shoulders, sides, hips and long legs, feeling and cherishing as much of the brunet’s skin as possible.

Jack desperately kissed him back then pulled away slightly, a light flush on the non-scaled cheek. “I’m soft,” he whispered.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” David insisted between kisses, his fingers ghosting over the soft, almost vulnerable ivory scales on Jack’s chest.

Chuckling a bit, Jack looked down at the hand then back up to David’s face. “I’ve got no defense, David. My scales are as soft as a female’s . . . a child’s.” He stroked over David’s emerald scales. “Not beautiful and strong like you.” He chuckled again. “Did you know Silas despised your peasant colors, but I was enchanted. My favorite color is green.” Jack leaned over and kissed David’s neck.

Humming in appreciation of the kisses, David extended his neck, the bright emerald scales glistening in the low torch light: the scales covered most of the right side of David’s neck, down his shoulder and swirling down his back and chest. “I love your scales, Jack,” the blond didn’t mention he’d seen such an oddity of a male having soft scales when he lived on his farm; he’d talk to Jack about it _when_ they got out.

“Love me, Davy?” Jack breathed, leaning backwards onto the hard cement, ignoring the pain in his still healing back. “I want to be one with you . . .” For once, his eyes seemed soft and relaxed, no fear, no misery, no hatred, just soft willingness and . . . hope.

Kissing Jack again, David moved his hand down in between the brunet’s legs and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he felt Jack’s entrance and passage thoroughly coated in a slick substance . . . confirming what David had assumed about Jack’s soft scales. The former prince had a very rare biological condition as a male dragon who could produce children, a breeder. Not wanting to scare or upset Jack, David simply eased two fingers into that warm, slicked passage, stretching Jack once more.

Groaning, letting his head drop backwards, Jack canted his hips. “So damn good to me, Davy . . .” Opening his eyes, letting them meet David’s, Jack reached up and stroked his lover’s cheek. “Sorry . . . got no protection, but ‘m clean. Always used protection b’fore.”

David nodded, turning his head to kiss Jack’s palm as he eased in a third finger, when that digit met little resistance, the blond pulled out. He took some of the slick that dripped from the brunet’s passage and coated his shaft in it, “you ready, baby?”

Nodding, Jack kissed David again, “I think I was born ready for _you_ , Davy. Love me . . . please . . .” He canted his hips to encourage David, making his cock push just a bit into Jack’s passage and drawing out a needy whine.

“I got you, Jack,” David leaned over to brush his lips over the soft scales on Jack’s chest. He slowly began to ease into that warm, moist heat, drawing a low growling moan from the blond.

Groaning long and low, head thrown back again, exposing his throat, Jack lifted to meet David’s thrust. “God, yes, Davy . . . like that. So damn smooth.” Opening his eyes, the pale blue blown almost black in lust, Jack smiled softly, “you did a good job with the spit, baby . . .”

Humming against Jack’s collarbone, David nipped lightly before soothing the mark away with his tongue as he bottomed out, brushing against Jack’s prostate as he did so. The blond knew he’d have to tell Jack about his condition; it was obvious that the former prince had never slicked before, most likely unaware of his ability to bear children. David knew it’d be hard to impregnate the brunet when Jack was in this form; most breeders, since they produced eggs, were only able to make offspring in their natural _dragon_ form; the ability to bear a live young in bipedal form was an extremely rare gift.

Keening as David slid home, then letting out a loud whine at the explosion of pleasure across his prostate, Jack lifted his long legs to wrap around his lover’s lean hips, pulling him even closer as he hooked his ankles behind David. “So damn good, Davy,” Jack whispered and began to deeply kiss the blond.

Growling against Jack’s lips, David slowly eased out of Jack’s passage before sliding back in. He set a steady, deep pace, bottoming out each and every time. He wanted Jack to _feel_ their lovemaking, having a suspicion that the former prince had never allowed himself the time to feel the pleasure when mating before.

Feet slipping after several of David’s wonderfully deep thrusts, Jack let his feet hit the ground and began using his strong legs and abdomen to push back, meeting the rhythm David had set, enjoying the powerful thrusts inside him. He broke the kiss to begin spreading kisses and light nips over David’s cheeks and neck, his hands caressing, almost scrabbling, at David’s back and shoulders with each sure thrust.

“So beautiful, baby,” David murmured, angling his hips to hit the brunet’s prostate with every third or fourth thrust, his thrusts deep and powerful, yet gentle and full of care.

“So . . . so . . . good,” Jack keened. He felt waves of pleasure with every thrust. Even with Joseph, sex had never been so good. He’d assumed it never would just because he was a male with another male. But David brought pleasure with every move, every . . . breath. Mewling suddenly, Jack buried his face in David’s shoulder as his entire body spasmed. He didn’t release any semen, his cock hard and throbbing, but Jack felt a lethargic pleasure over him as if he had cum, the small orgasm driving pleasure throughout his entire body.

“That’s it, baby, my love, that’s it,” David cooed, snaking one hand in between their bodies to grip Jack’s hard cock and matching his thrusts with his hand, thumbing over the leaking cockhead, “so beautiful for me, baby, so pretty.”

“Not as . . . pretty as . . . you, Davy . . .” he panted, lifting his face, eyes wide in wonder. “Never . . . amazing . . .” Jack rolled his hips, trying to once again start matching David’s incredible rhythm.

“Are you going to cum for me, my love?” David breathed against Jack’s ear, warm breath ghosting over the shell of the brunet’s ear.

“You first, baby,” Jack purred out, suddenly squeezing his internal muscles to milk at David’s thrusting cock. The sensations down his own member drove him quicker than he expected and, for once, Jack didn’t want to be the selfish lover. He wanted to give David the pleasure he deserved.

“At the same time,” David compromised, his balls tightening as Jack’s muscles clamped around him. “Gonna cum _with_ me, baby?”

Nodding, Jack thrust his hips to meet David’s, “together . . . love . . .” And Jack keened, trusting David to follow him over the edge as the former prince allowed himself the release. Screaming into David’s shoulder, biting a bit at the flesh and scales, Jack felt his orgasm slam over him. He sprayed thick white cum over the pair of them as his internal muscles clenched at David’s thickness.

Thrusting deep, David followed his mate over the edge, painting his walls and over-filling, cum and slick leaking out of Jack’s passage around the blond’s still shunting cock. Growling low, David nuzzled the crook of Jack’s neck, breathing in the natural scent of his lover.

Jack stayed on the orgasmic high for some time, clutching David close, fingers tight despite the lethargy sweeping over the rest of his body. Eyes opening slowly, blackness blocking out most of the pale blue, Jack breathed out, “David, my love . . .” his eyes closed once more, and Jack drifted off quickly, his hands finally relaxing.

**************

  
  


“Sarah!” TJ called out, holding Izzy’s hand as the kit walked next to him, “stay with your Papa!”

Despite only being a couple of seasons since their birth, the twins had grown rapidly, as was normal for arctic- fox shifters. The kits would grow fast in the first few seasons, reaching the physical appearance of a five year old child before stalling and aging normally.

Izzy kicked his foot in the snow drift they walked past, letting TJ hold him restrained. Normally an explorative kit, that day Izzy had been a bit quiet and almost lethargic, very obedient. Johnny managed to wrangle their daughter while looking back at the beautiful platinum-haired fox-shifter behind them. “I think I got her this time,” he laughed, cuddling the near-white haired little girl.

Steve, walking beside Bucky, alert for trouble or game, allowed the younger couple to play a bit as they traveled further and further north in search of the elusive dragon colony. “They seem very happy,” he said softly to his mate.

Warm breath coming out in small white clouds, Bucky looked over to TJ, Johnny, and the two kits, “yeah. Crazy to think those kits are less than a year old . . .”

“But will grow quickly,” Jefferson growled softly from Bucky’s other side, striding softly, watchful and on edge since he wasn’t in his traditional wolven form. “Another storm seems to be coming. That you, brother?” he glanced to Bucky.

Looking up at the dark storm clouds, Bucky pulled his jacket tighter around himself, “no, not me this time. You think we should find a place to bunker down? Wait it out?”

“How soon ya think it’ll hit?” Steve asked softly, trusting his mate’s weather instincts.

“Within the hour,” Bucky answered, a shiver running down his spine, he’d never done well in the cold despite _creating_ stormy weather often.

“Got trouble sooner,” Jefferson growled, pushing Grace towards his younger brother. He looked towards his other brother. “Someone’s shadowing us. I just heard snow crunch.” Jefferson kept his voice very soft. “Rein in the kits.”

TJ’s ears twitched and his head snapped to look in the direction of the noise; he effortlessly lifted Izzy in his arms and looked over to his mate with a worried frown.

Johnny grabbed his daughter by both of her wrists with one hand and easily lifted and swung her over towards the others, letting her go, bringing his hands up and flaming in order to rise in the air. Steve, as if the move had been rehearsed, grabbed the flying kit from the air and passed her towards TJ. He slid his shield off his shoulder and moved towards the trees in a protective manner, trying to block the foxes from attack. Catching Sarah, TJ quickly found a large snow berm to hide behind, their white hair blending into the snow. TJ grabbed Grace’s wrist and pulled her down next to him, signaling her to be quiet with a finger to his lips.

Grace shifted into her wolf form and hunkered down even further, right next to the dark shape of a fallen, rotted log. Jefferson, also, had shifted to wolf form, but he slinked into the trees at a diagonal, keeping away from the elves but still heading in the same general direction. Over the past months he’d come to trust TJ to keep his pup safe. Izzy looked up at TJ and let out a soft clicking noise from the back of his throat, a tone he took when confused or scared.

Running his fingers through Izzy’s nearly white hair, TJ cooed softly, “sshh . . . it’s okay.” Sarah had immediately stopped her playful attitude and huddled close to her dam, hugging his side.

Bucky’s pale eyes scanned the area looking for any immediate threats, trying to see what could be shadowing them. A sharp knife twirled between his fingers as he brought it up in a defensive stance. The dragon continued to favor his left side, the cracked scales a very vulnerable spot for him, a chip in his thick armor.

With another growl then a loud bark, Jefferson obviously sprang into action, blocked from view by the forest, despite the winter thinness of trees. He let out a long, deep howl, as if calling for his pack, and the sound of a male voice cursing came from the trees.

Running over to the sound of Jefferson’s howling, Bucky skidded to a stop at what he saw. Jefferson sat on the chest of a human in hunter's garb, fur-lined hood and jacket, gloves and boots masking his true shape. The scent of a hunter hung about, as well. Jefferson had his teeth bared and he leaned down close, as if he would rip out the human’s throat. The human tried to fight, but his bow had been knocked aside and the hand with the long skinning knife had been pinned by one of Jefferson’s large paws.

Bucky kicked the skinning knife out of the hunter’s hand and growled out, voice deep and menacing, “you were following us.”

The man looked up at Bucky and snapped his eyes back to Jefferson as the wolf growled again. “Yes, sir,” he panted. “I . . . I thought I’d pick off a young one for food since you had so much with you for spare meat.”

Knowing that all the children had been in bipedal form, Bucky was shocked that the human would consider eating a _shifter_. Most humans wouldn’t try to take a shifter for food, they’d just try to kill them.

Jefferson growled deeper, anger in his pale eyes. He leaned over, fangs just scraping at the man’s thickly covered neck.

“Those are _children_ , you sick bastard,” Bucky growled, kneeling down and pressing his blade against the human’s throat.

Jefferson shifted to give Bucky access, as the man lifted incredulous eyes to Bucky. “Would have left you the boy, of course. The girls are meat.”

Pressing tighter, slicing the flesh on the man’s neck, not killing him quite yet, Bucky’s eyes lit in fury, rain beginning to pelt down.

Taking in the scaled hand, the man said, “but you’re dragon, too. Why would you protect _foxes_ and _wolves_?”

“You’re a dragon?” Bucky growled, a flash of lightning and the loud roar of thunder rocking the air.

“Of course,” he sounded suddenly insulted. “Only dragons here or meat. Unless it’s a Hydra spy from the south.” His eyes snapped back to Jefferson as the wolf growled, saliva dripping onto the man’s face. “Call the dog off! You’re one of us!”

“I just may let him rip your throat out,” Bucky snarled, pressing the blade even tighter against the other dragon’s flesh.

Whimpering suddenly, the man whispered, “I’m a royal hunter, sir, providing meat for the colony! I’m doing what our king commands!”

“You were going to _eat_ children!” Bucky snapped, his voice followed by another flash and echoing roar of thunder.

“Not _dragon_ children, just animals!” the hunter whimpered, the faint smell of urine coming to them, revealing that he’d wet himself.

“ _Shifters_ , you whimpering coward!” Bucky growled, a low rumble that seemed as threatening as the thunder itself. “Children!”

In a very small voice, the hunter whimpered, “I’d have left you the breeders for your herd. The king can pay for your meat.”

Jefferson let out another howl then opened his jaws wider, aiming to bite the man’s face clean off.

“We _aren’t_ a herd of meat! We are all dragons, you sniveling beast! _All_ of us! You would’ve eaten your own kind!” Suddenly, Bucky moved and sliced at the man’s sleeves to see if this man was even a dragon. When the dragon couldn’t see any scales, Bucky snarled, furious pale eyes snapping up to look back at the man, “you’re lying! Who are you?”

“I’m a hunter . . . looking for the colony. I’m here to kill your precious tyrant of a king, you foul beast!” The hunter spat at Bucky then yelped as Jefferson enclosed his neck in his jaws, holding only for the moment.

“You’re Hydra,” Bucky growled, fingers tightening on the blade he held.

In his softest tone yet, true fear lacing the words, the hunter said, “yes.”

“Where is your base?” Bucky snarled, puddles beginning to form from the heavy downpour. He wasn’t planning on attacking the base, not with all the children with them, but they could at least avoid the surrounding area.

No response came and Jefferson growled against the man’s throat. A cough came from the direction of the kits followed by a series of four quick sneezes, muffled but powerful enough to be heard. The hunter said, “death at your wolf’s teeth would be more merciful than what happens to a traitor to Hydra. I’ll not tell. And one of those foxes is pretty sick, judging by his scat. Bit of thickness in it, wasn’t there?” He sounded knowledgeable about tracking animals.

Jefferson let the man’s throat go and sat down hard, causing a pained grunt to escape the human. He growled again.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he leaned closer, “how sick?”

“There’s greenish discharge in the scat,” the man said, thinking he might be spared if he honestly answered the dragon. “Not normal for a dragon to have green mucus in his feces.”

Eyes flickering to look over at Jefferson, Bucky turned his attention back to the hunter, “is it normal for a fox?” Without Anne or Doug, a lot of these questions would need to be answered; TJ didn’t know a lot about his own biology.

“Of course not. That only happens with poison or illness, dragon. How little you know about those you herd? Or don’t dragons _care_ if they eat sick meat?” the man spat, eyes narrowed in anger. “And you call _us_ beasts? We _don’t_ eat shifters of any age, like you dragon fiends. I would have saved those kids and brought them to the safety of Hydra while we found your colony and killed your evil kind, vermin!”

Jefferson opened his jaws wide, but it seemed more a yawn than anything really threatening, looking as if the great black wolf was actually _bored_.

Shaking his head, Bucky growled, “I know no _King_.”

“He’s lying again,” Steve’s voice came out softly behind Bucky. “Hydra doesn’t rescue shifters, they experiment on and imprison them. This creature doesn’t know how _not_ to lie.”

Looking at Jefferson, Bucky pulled back his knife and gave the wolf a nod, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to get anything useful from the man.

Lunging with lightning reflexes, Jefferson suddenly ripped the human’s throat right out, cutting off a scream. He spit it out, stood, then lifted his leg to pee on the corpse. Jefferson scratched at the ground with his back paws, throwing dirt and snow on the body, then started slinking back towards the roadway, burying his face in the snow at one point to wash a bit of the blood off.

Standing back up, the rain starting to ease slightly, Bucky looked over at Steve as he put his knife back in its sheath. The dragon’s clothes and hair hung damply, completely soaked from the storm.

Holding out his hand, Steve said, “Johnny took out his partner. There aren't any others for a wide radius. Since he’s already on fire, he went looking for the base or at least winter shelter they’ve been using. He’ll be tired when he returns. The kits are wet and Izzy’s listless.”

“He’s sick,” Bucky sighed.

Steve nodded. “I know. Johnny’s been keeping an eye on him, but we think Izzy got a stomach ailment. I think it’s time to tell TJ. Johnny didn’t want to scare him, but Izzy’ll be fine if he can rest.”

Sighing, Bucky pushed back his wet hair from his face, “we need to find a place to rest for a few days. We’re all tired.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand and helped him back to the road. Normally the elf wouldn't have been following a manmade structure at all, but two days before the group had agreed to come out of the woods and see if they could find better shelter by following the road. Once back with the others, Steve looked at TJ with worried eyes, noting that Izzy rested snuggled against the older fox-shifter, his oddly colored eyes a bit dull with his fever. “Johnny will come back soon, TJ, and then we’ll find a place to rest.”

TJ looked up at Steve, white ears pressed flat against his skull, his expression worried and fearful, “he’s burning up, Steve . . .”

Sarah still clung to her dam’s side, bright blue eyes wide and fearful though she didn’t make a noise.

Nodding, Steve knelt by the small male fox-shifter, reaching out to stroke Izzy’s white hair from his dull eyes. “I know. Johnny says it’s a stomach illness common among children in the cold season. Elves get it often.”

“Johnny knew?” TJ tilted his head.

“ _Both_ ,” Steve stressed, “of us knew, TJ, and didn’t tell you. Johnny’s been keeping an eye on it. It’s why he’s been insisting on the odd herbs in the soup. But with Bucky’s sudden rain, the wetting was an unexpected problem he didn’t need. Johnny’s looking for caves or shelters we can use while Izzy recovers in warmth, dry and resting.”

“Why wouldn’t either of you tell me?” TJ looked a cross between hurt and angry.

Sighing, Steve offered TJ a smile, “because we both know how to deal with childhood stomach illness and you didn’t? With caring for both twins and helping with Grace, we wanted you to concentrate on what you _did_ know and not start worrying about what you didn’t. We didn’t want you to lose confidence because you are a _normal_ first time parent instead of a _super_ parent like all new dams expect they have to be.” He reached out to touch Sarah’s forehead, smiling at the cool skin topped with warm hair. “I’ll let Johnny know that was a bad idea.”

TJ’s eyes narrowed, though he didn’t say anything; it was obvious the young fox-shifter was angry. TJ didn’t want to yell and scare the twins or Grace anymore than they already were.

Bucky looked up at the sky and noted that Johnny was returning, “hopefully he found somewhere closeby.”

Johnny landed, tired and chilly. He stepped over to the group and asked, “are we all ready to move on? I found four places, but only one is viable. Three are crawling with humans, most likely Hydra. The fourth looks abandoned, though a small group are in the next clearing from it and building some kind of fire pit.

TJ stood with a nod, hefting Izzy up on his hip. Sarah followed her dam up and clung to TJ’s hand tightly.

Johnny reached over and stroked his son’s head and frowned. “He’s gotten worse, hasn’t he? It’s not just a slight cold?”

The fox-shifter fixed a glare on his mate, “I wouldn’t know if he’s gotten worse, because you didn’t tell me he was sick,” TJ nearly growled.

Drawing in a long breath, Johnny said softly, “I never kept his being sick from you, pet. I kept my fears of what it was. I figured you could tell he’s listless and whiny, sure signs of childhood illness.”

TJ’s ears, still flat against his head twitched in agitation, the young shifter stared at his mate for a long moment, “are you well enough to travel, Johnny?” TJ’s voice held a tiny bit of a growl, letting the subject go but obviously not forgetting it.

“Right, I’ll not win this one ever unless I humiliate someone.” Johnny sighed and swung Sarah into his trembling arms. “We might have to fight that fire group if we aren’t careful, but that seems to be the least active spot, so it’s this way.” He led them from the road into the thick trees, not looking back at TJ and Izzy, trusting his family to follow.

TJ followed silently, his agitated mood evident by the continual twitching of his ears which never lifted.

Bucky glanced over at Steve, his worry and guilt over possibly making Izzy sicker with his storm clear on his expressive features. Steve took Bucky’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the scaled fingers. Softly, he said, “I love you, Buck.” He dropped his mate's hand so he could follow the others into the woods to this place Johnny said he found.

Jefferson, this time still in wolf form, his pup by his side, nuzzled at Bucky’s scaled hand and pointed his nose towards the disappearing group.

Nodding, Bucky took a deep breath and followed the rest of the group into the woods.

**************

An hour passed of hard, yet quiet, journeying before they saw the clearing in the trees which Johnny had mentioned. It seemed to be a large, well constructed old building with perhaps no more than a half dozen rooms inside. The grounds were well stamped down and no living creatures seemed near, though the smells of death and degradation hung about the place. Whoever _lived_ there didn’t seem to have a healthy life, if the place wasn’t just abandoned.

TJ came up besides his mate; the younger shifter didn’t say anything, didn’t look over at Johnny; his pale eyes scanned the area and his ears finally lifted only so he could check for sounds of life within the building. The white-haired shifter was still obviously upset. A faint sound of movement came from the building, sounding far off and muffled, as if some creature or animal might be inside.

Johnny turned and thrust Sarah into Steve’s arms then signaled Bucky to follow him further past the building into the woods. He led the dragon a short way in and gestured towards a secondary, smaller clearing, with half a dozen figures dressed in military-style uniforms and digging a large pit, encircling it and lining it with larger stones. They each had scales of varying color and location glinting from face, hand, or neck. One even had scales laced throughout his hair on his scalp. Johnny signaled Bucky to turn back to join him and the rest of their small family unit at the building.

Once back with their group, Bucky muttered, “dragons . . .”

“So,” Steve kept his voice low, holding his niece close, “the group we seek then. Do you think this is their den?”

“They’re building something,” Bucky informed quietly, “not quite sure what it could be.”

“I thought at first it might be a fire pit, but it seems a bit large for that, unless it’s for a bonfire. Maybe for a roasting for a feast?” Johnny asked softly, reaching over to test his son’s temperature and frowning at the fever.

TJ looked over his shoulder, towards where Bucky and Johnny had just come back from. His ears straightened all the way and flickered towards the noise the other dragons were making, “they’re talking about a prisoner? A traitor . . . oh - -” TJ frowned, “they’re gonna burn him . . .”

Jefferson shifted back from wolf form and his daughter took his cue and did the same. “Is . . .” he frowned and looked toward the building then the far off dragon group hidden by the trees and back to the building, “is this a barracks or even a prison?”

“This is a prison,” TJ confirmed softly, still avoiding looking at Johnny, “the prisoner is being held there,” the young shifter added, gesturing to the building with a tilt of his chin.

Steve slowly asked, “so they’re going to kill the prisoner, a traitor? It would help to know dragon culture so we could know what constitutes a traitor to them.” He sighed in frustration and glanced over to Bucky. “Maybe we should have brought Natasha?”

“And take her away from her nest? Wouldn’t happen,” Bucky shook his head, looking over at the building. “I can try to sneak in? See if I can find the prisoner and judge what’s going on?” Bucky offered.

Nodding, Steve said, “it makes the most sense. You’d probably blend in best.” He pulled out his longer blade and offered it to his mate. “Here,” he whispered.

“Thanks,” Bucky took the blade and leaned in to give his mate a quick kiss.

Jefferson whispered carefully, “if this is a prison, then most likely the common dragons don’t come here, unless that group next over is all of the rest. So, pretend to be a civilian who came hunting and found the place?”

Bucky simply nodded before splitting away from the group, heading towards the old building, his eyes constantly scanning the area. The old iron door looked well oiled at least, and it set well in the stone frame. The walls seemed to be of thick stone and part of the floor revealed under the door was of poured concrete, a human invention.

Bucky made his way inside, surprised that there were no guards yet. The dragon continued down a long corridor lined with iron doors until he could hear muffled voices behind the one at the end of the hall. Looking back down the corridor, Bucky took a breath, smelling sex and blood in the air; looking around, Bucky saw a single key hanging by the door. He grabbed the small iron key and opened the door.

Jack, back in his bloodied pants, poured some water over his torso and head from the secondary bucket they’d been provided half an hour before; he’d been instructed to bathe before his execution, which hardly made sense since his uniform was utterly destroyed. He looked up, water running from his wet hair and down his bare chest and back, washing away some of the dried blood to expose a pattern of light scarring across his back scales. His back was to the door, so he froze when he heard it unlock and open.

“And is a new outfit in store for the condemned?” he asked almost saucily, turning his head then froze at the sight of the lone dragon standing there, like a mirage come to haunt him.

David rose from where he’d been sitting, also back in his clothing. He looked at Bucky and then Jack and back to Bucky.

“Look, don’t have a whole lotta time here,” Bucky started in a hushed tone, “why are you two in here?”

“You aren’t from the colony,” Jack whispered cautiously. “If you were, there’d be no question in your mind why I’m here.”

“Let’s skip all that right now, okay?” Bucky said, ignoring the fact that he seemed to find yet another offspring of George. The fact that one of these men was his half-brother made Bucky want to get them out even more, despite not knowing why they’d been labeled as traitors.

“King Silas sentenced me to death for my defection in defending a traitor to the kingdom, who was innocent though found guilty. I refused to recant my defense, so I’m going to be killed in the morning. This is the other traitor.”

“No, you’re not,” Bucky looked down the hall again and then back at Jack, “come with me? Unless you want to be burned to death.”

Jack glanced at David. “Do we leave or let Silas kill us?”

“Doesn’t seem like much of a question to me,” David answered.

With a cocky smile and a nod, Jack scooped up shirt and jacket and stood. “I go where you go, Davy.”

Bucky nodded, “come on, I’m not sure of how much time we have,” he stepped back to let the other two dragons out of the cell, keeping the long blade poised, ready to defend himself and the two prisoners he freed.

After David left the cell, Jack followed closely. Both dragons had a military bearing and moved quietly, quickly, through the small prison. Jack nodded as he recognized the place so when they got to the guard’s door, he put a finger to his lips and slipped out the door, signaling the others to cross around the building to the north wall before dodging into the woods. He led them some ways away from the prison before turning and freezing at the sight of the large black wolf who’d seemed to tail them.

“We’re at the south prison, the one for only the highest ranked prisoners. So, discommunicated or not, I rate a cell here. Nice to know Silas still values me that much. Nice shifter companion,” he gestured towards the wolf.

“He’s not my only one,” Bucky answered, “we have a sick kit that needs rest, do you know of a place nearby that we could use?”

A very soft chuckle escaped from Jack and he nodded. “Can the kit make it another hour?”

Frowning at the chuckle, Bucky nodded, “yeah.”

“Good, I can provide you access to the royal hunting cave, which is totally unoccupied since everyone’s confined to the palace cavern right now with Silas being so war hungry and paranoid. And, I can provide you one of the best animal caregivers I know.” He slapped David on the back.

David looked at Bucky and then Jack again, still surprised by the uncanny similarities between the two of them. The blond nodded, “I can help the kit.”

Nodding, Bucky looked back at Jefferson.

The wolf set up a mournful howl, not uncommon in the region so most likely ignored by the guards. But their own small party would know to reveal themselves; they had been following Jefferson and Bucky the entire escape.

Steve was first to step into the small area, his shield at the ready, just in case. He had Grace, in pup form, beside him. His eyes went from his own mate to the prisoners and back, surprise then understanding registering.

TJ stepped out, still carrying Izzy, their white hair catching the moonlight; his ears were flat with worry and his pale eyes caught on Jack. The fox-shifter’s eyes widened.

Jack looked at the fox-shifter and instantly noticed yet another being with similar looks, he shook his head and glanced at David. “And you thought his hidden boy in the _countryside_ was his only byblow? Silas has broken more than one royal decree.”

Johnny stepped out, carrying Sarah, and looked to the pair of newly released prisoners. “We can explore the similarities and oddities soon enough. Please, a safe place to heal my son?”

Nodding, Jack turned and headed into the western woods, the moonlight glinting off his ivory scales since he only carried his shirt and jacket, having not taken the time to put them on. “It’s an hour hard travel,” he murmured quietly, like he was familiar with trying to stay hidden in the woods. “Is the elf sick, too? He looks about ready to fall down. David, did you want to carry the kit for him?”

And the two prisoners got another jolt of surprise when the wolf-shifter changed back and took Sarah from Johnny, Jefferson just giving them a stern look and moving off after Jack.

“Silas tells _me_ to keep it iced,” Jack muttered. “I’m not the one scattering children around and leaving them unprovided for!”


	2. Lighting Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Referenced Abuse, Referenced Domestic Abuse, Referenced Cancer**

The hunting cavern proved to be relatively comfortable and in a very unused section of thick forest near a deep stream. Signs of wildlife, but few shifters, were everywhere. Jack picked the lock and let them into the well-kept one-room lodge. He moved over to the container of pelts and woven blankets to start pulling them out for distribution. “Welcome to Silas’ rarely used hunting cavern,” Jack said as he thrust a warm fur pelt at Bucky. “There’s dried food and hunting gear to get fresh, as well as all the clean water and firewood you could need. Use the bed there for the kit and the elf, if he’s ill.”

TJ made his way over to the bed, still avoiding his mate’s eyes, and lay down Izzy on the soft surface. Izzy nuzzled into the blankets and sighed softly, letting out a click and small whimper.

Johnny wrapped a pelt around himself and sank into the corner, trembling and at the end of his strength. His fire enchantments, especially flying, took a lot out of him and he’d pushed himself to keep up with the family.

David made his way over to Izzy’s side, TJ reluctantly stepping out of the way.

“That’s David Shepard,” Jack said, “hero of the colony, unless you believe the bull . . .” he glanced at the three children then finished, “cookies Silas spread about him being a traitor. It was a lie to cover up that David and Princess Michelle were good friends. Couldn’t have a peasant marry into the blood, could he, when he left half-breeds everywhere.”

“Jack . . .” David looked over at the former prince from over his shoulder.

Jack subsided and went about starting a fire in the cavern fireplace. He eased into the shirt stiff with dried blood.

Looking back at Izzy, David placed the back of his hand to the boy’s forehead and checked heart rate and other vitals.

Steve put his shield down right next to the closed door and slipped up next to David. “Johnny and I think it’s a stomach illness common to children this season.”

“Seem more like what my brothers used to get when they were little, we called it the _flu_. Nasty thing, but he should bounce back with plenty of water and rest,” David answered softly.

Nodding, Steve instantly moved off to get water.

TJ leaned over to kiss his son’s flushed forehead before stepping back. The young shifter found a place near the fire, purposely as far away from Johnny as possible but still keeping the fire’s warmth.

Jefferson picked up Grace and carried the wolf-pup to a soft pelt near the fire and TJ. He set her down and turned to find the food Jack had mentioned. Softly, he said, “I’m Jefferson. My daughter is Grace.” The pup shifted to her bipedal form.

“Nice to meet you, Jefferson,” David gave the shifter a smile.

“And you are David and he is?” Jefferson prompted. “You called him Jack, right?”

“That’d be Jack, yes,” David confirmed.

A sarcastic burst of laughter broke from Jack but he continued to build the fire.

Bucky looked over to Steve. The blond introduced, “I’m Steve and this is Bucky. That’s Johnny by the door. By the fire is TJ. The kits are Sarah and Izzy.” He drew a breath and said, “we’re looking for the rumored dragon colony to get help with a few dragon issues, but I feel as if your problems might be a bit more pressing. If you wish to tell us, we’ll listen.”

“Dragon issues?” Jack looked over. “Elf, right?”

Nodding, Steve said, “yes. My brother and I are elves formerly of the woodland realms in the south.”

Turning fully, Jack asked, “formerly? Were you exiled?”

“No, Hydra invaded,” Steve answered honestly.

Nodding, Jack sighed. “Silas keeps changing between trying to war with them and trying to truce with them. I don’t think he knows what he wants to do any more.”

“Why would he even consider a truce with them?” Bucky asked.

“Because we’ve been fighting a losing war, though no one tells the colony _that_ information. Hydra has weapons we can’t begin to match because we are left scrabbling in caves and woodlands. Every time a truce is garnered, something happens to break it down.” He shook his head. “I think both the Hydra men and the King wants this war to continue forever, even though the dragons are losing.” Jack turned to Bucky and studied him. “Silver scales.”

Bucky nodded, holding up his left hand, the silver scales catching on the orange glow of the fire. The beginning of the long scar that ran from his wrist to his bicep could be seen clearly.

“What happened there?” Jack stood and walked over, dropping to his knees by the wounded dragon. “You’ve lost scales.”

“Nearly lost more than that,” Bucky said softly, allowing the other dragon to look, “had a clash with an adamantite axe.”

“Ah, one of the only things that can damage dragonhide,” Jack nodded, lifting pale blue eyes to meet Bucky’s once identical eyes. “You’ve been elf-spelled.”

“Steve saved my life . . . had to do to a soul-bind,” Bucky answered with a nod.

Nodding, Jack glanced over at Steve then back at Bucky. “Silas won’t be pleased that yet _another_ son wishes to bind himself to a _male_. That’s enough to warrant a death sentence on its own.”

Frowning, Bucky said, “those ideals are terribly old fashioned.”

“So is Silas,” Jack snorted. He began to gently prod at the scales along the scar. “Some new growth here if you can coax it out. It’d hurt, but they can be shifted to cover the scar.” Jack lifted his eyes again. “Did you _want_ the soul-bind, or did you want the years a dragon’s life would provide?”

Looking over at Steve, Bucky asked, “if my wound can heal, would that increase your years as well?”

Rather than letting Steve answer, Jack snorted and said, “of course. And as soon as the scales are in place, you’ll start healing. Of course, a soul-bond works both ways when a dragon's involved. With it, you’ll give your life to him, if it would be longer.”

“I suppose the means yes,” Steve smiled softly.

Jack’s attention instantly shot to Steve then over to David. He softly said, “looks like you have an elf doppelganger, Davy.”

David laughed softly, content that Izzy had drifted off after drinking some water.

Jefferson sighed, “nothing raw for the foxes, but we have an array of meat and plants here.” He looked to the others. “I could go hunting if we want fresh instead of dried.”

“I could go, too, if you’re tired, Jefferson, I know your shoulder starts to hurt after long days of walking,” TJ offered, sitting up.

Jack shook his head, “sorry to say we shouldn’t go out for the next day or two. My troop will be looking for us, and they won’t give up so quickly. Of course, they won’t investigate the hunting cavern, instead reporting back to the king about it being used. So, in two days we should move on to another safehouse, taking supplies. We need to get out of Shiloh Colony. If you sought dragon help, you backed the wrong side.” Shaking his head and finally sorting through a large chest of various clothing, Jack said, “I wish I knew where mother hid away Michelle.”

David nodded, feeling bad that he had thought Michelle had simply given up on him when she’d been tricked and sent away by her parents.

“Are you a general?” Grace asked from her bundle next to TJ. She smiled at Jack.

Glancing at the little girl, Jack’s smile turned utterly charming and he shook his head. “No, just a major. David’s a captain, just under my command when I want to be bossy.”

“Which is always,” David teased lightly.

Grace giggled.

Laughing outright, Jack nodded, “the hazards of being raised a prince. I always feel like I should get my own way.”

Steve frowned softly, moving closer to watch as Jack started trying to, gently as possible, shift new scales from under the old ones over to the scar on Bucky’s arm. “The King is Silas, right?”

Bucky hissed every now and again, watching as Jack shifted the scales.

Jack nodded. “It’s going to feel worse in a moment, Bucky. Yes, Silas is King of the colony. And, since you’re definitely outsiders, yes, I was the crown prince. And Silas ordered my death for trying to stop the rigged trial against David, who did nothing wrong. Welcome to Shiloh, hell on earth.” He coaxed out a particularly large new-growth scale, clicking it over the thickest part of the scar, knowing it would hurt as bad as the original injury. Most dragons never scale-shifted because of the pain.

“Son of a - -” Bucky cut himself off before he could curse in front of the children. His right hand moved to clutch something, anything to distract from the pain. Steve offered his own hand to Bucky, which he took.

Nodding, Jack chuckled softly. “David can appreciate your control. He says my mouth is foul.” He offered a sympathetic smile to Bucky. “But if you’re really a royal dragon, the wound will heal once the last scale is in place.”

Bucky nodded, not saying anything, just allowing Jack to continue.

“Where did he keep you three buried, anyway? Couldn’t have been in the colony lands. I’d have found you guys sooner.” Jack glanced over at TJ and Jefferson then back to Bucky.

“We just found each other less than a year ago,” Bucky admitted.

“But you had to _live_ somewhere, even if it wasn’t together?” Jack insisted, clicking another relatively larger new scale into place close to the elbow.

Gripping Steve’s hand tightly, Bucky ground out, “I grew up not far from the woodland realm.”

“I’m from the deep forest in the south, but not Hydra lands,” Jefferson growled out softly, looking restless with the forced confinement. “And TJ grew up in a Hydra prison.”

Jack’s head snapped over to look at TJ. “Silas left you to Hydra?”

“I was taken from my dam and grand-dam,” TJ murmured softly, ears going flat once more at the reminder of a brutal past that he didn’t let himself think about often.

“Hydra is hunting anything shifter, especially dragons. King Silas is wise to _not_ take a truce, but I think he’d be better still to make other alliances to fight off Hydra rather than do it himself,” Steve said. “And I’m not sure if the king really came back for any of his children, though I don’t doubt he produced many. All of you have the same look, so most likely share a parent.”

Jack nodded. “There are portraits of Silas when he was younger. We bear a striking resemblance. And he’s known to find lovers outside of the mating bond with his wife.” Clicking the last new scale into place, probably the most painful of the all since it formed the seal over the injury, Jack continued to hold Bucky’s arm as the other dragon cursed under his breath and squeezed Steve’s hand painfully tight.

Wincing, Steve didn’t pull away, bearing the pain stoically.

Jack gave a nod and soothed his fingers over Bucky’s arm, like the caress of a lover . . . but, if things were as they looked, it was his brother. “Can you feel the healing? It’ll take a few days for something that serious and old, but you should be able to have full range and protection once more.”

Releasing Steve’s hand, Bucky looked to Jack and smiled, “thank you, Jack.”

He shrugged. “I did very little. Of all the things Silas gave you, or didn’t, he passed on the ability to heal yourself. Only the royal bloodline can do it.” Suddenly Jack grinned. “So, tell me truthfully. Silas didn’t call you up to come be his new prince now I’ve totally disgraced myself, did he?”

“I didn’t even know of a King Silas until today,” Bucky admitted honestly.

“Well, a piece of advice? If he _does_ try to get you to be his heir, run far away. He’s insane, I swear! We should have known the day he started hearing music when Michelle was dying of dragon rot.” Jack sat back on his feet, letting Bucky’s arm go. He turned to begin rooting through the clothes once more.

Bucky glanced over at Steve again and then back at Jack, “never dreamed of being a prince . . . no offense to you, of course.”

“No, that’s good. I was born into it, never had a choice. It’s all I’ve ever known . . . and it’s not the best occupation.” Jack sighed.

Steve interrupted to ask worriedly, “Dragon rot? Is that contagious?”

Jack shook his head. “No. It’s similar to the elf wasting disease or human cancer. It’s the body attacking itself.”

“Did she get better?” Bucky asked.

“Michelle? Yes. She’s gone into remission, where the disease backs off and waits? It’s happened several times, but everyone keeps an eye out to see if it tries to come back.” Sighing, Jack shook his head. He glanced over at Bucky. “You might be subject to it, too, since it runs in _his_ blood, not Mother’s. But it tends to affect the females more, making them weak and tired and sick all the time.”

Bucky nodded, he looked back over at Steve, “do you think we may have been wrong about George . . . that we all may come from this . . . Silas?”

“If they all look like this Silas,” Steve said, “then I’d say George wasn’t the culprit.” He moved to pull Bucky into a gentle embrace. “So, being a male pair is illegal in the dragon culture?”

“Sound like for _this_ Colony it is . . . but I don’t answer to any king and didn’t grow up in the Colony,” Bucky shrugged softly, turning his head to kiss Steve’s cheek, “though I would break any laws to stay with you.”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced at David. “Looks like something other than Dragon Rot runs in the blood.” He glanced over at TJ then Jefferson before looking back at Bucky and Steve.

Bucky smiled softly, looking at Steve and then at TJ and Johnny who remained on opposite sides of the room. Usually they couldn’t pry those two apart; it seemed that TJ was still upset over Steve and Johnny not telling him that Izzy was sick.

Johnny remained ensconced in his fur pelt, far from the fire, almost beside the door in his corner. He watched his small family, though, his eyes barely leaving the faces of his sleeping kits or his angry mate. He didn’t get involved in the conversation.

Bucky looked up at Steve with a concerned frown.

Steve sighed and cuddled Bucky, dropping a kiss on his mate’s neck. He noticed Jack watching as if entranced, his eyes miserable but that social smile in place. Finally, the elf asked, “how big is the colony? Are there others?”

Jack sighed and dropped his eyes, beginning to ease his uniform shirt back off. “There are about five or six colonies I know of, but they aren’t anywhere near each other because dragons need large territories. There may be about fifty or so dragons in Shiloh Colony.”

“Fifty?” Bucky’s eyes widened, not expecting such a large number.

“Well, maybe less with the recent murders, and supposed to be two less by morning, before you broke us out. Thank you, by the way.” Jack sighed and looked towards David, a longing in his eyes.

David smiled at his lover and former prince, he then looked over at Bucky in Steve’s arms, “yes, thank you. They were planning on burning Jack alive,” the blond sounded disgusted.

“Can they really burn a dragon?” Jefferson asked from beside TJ and the children.

Jack looked over, eyes flickering to the three sleeping children then back to Jefferson. “Yes. But they have to get rid of the scales first for a royal. That was going to be done with acid.” He slid out of the blood soaked uniform pants.

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked horrified, “they were going to burn you with _acid_?”

Looking over, dressed only in blood stained underpants, Jack sighed. “Yes, then set me on fire. You’re a young fox, aren’t you?” Ignoring his almost nude state, Jack crawled over to the fox-shifter and touched his cheek. Smiling, he said, “I’m glad you escaped from Hydra. I’ve always wanted more siblings than Michelle, but that wouldn’t have played out well for Silas.”

TJ’s ears perked up slightly under the gentle touch, the fox-shifter tilted his head, “why wouldn’t that have played out for Silas? Does he not like children?”

Laughter forced out of Jack in a near bark and he shook his head. “He adores little ones, actually, can’t get enough of them. Even visits them for awhile. But once they hit about eight, he no longer wants them and lets them go unchecked, letting anything happen to them like Hydra attacks, which killed a girl at the age of nine. That was the last time Mother found out about his extra children by other women, which,” Jack shrugged painfully, “he often tricked into breeding with him by pretending to be a shifter from their own race. That girl? Was a bear-shifter.”

“A bear . . .” TJ thought back to the dead bear-shifter he’d pushed off Doug when they’d rescued him. The young shifter shook himself and looked back at Jack, “how many children do you think Silas has?”

“Well, there is Seth, who also has Dragon Rot, Michelle, my sister.” Jack looked towards David, though the other dragon wouldn’t have known the answer. “There was the bear, and I have suspicions that Cousin Andrew might really be his, which is why Mother is so attached to him. But, until you came along? Those were the only ones I could find out about . . . oh! Wait, there were two other boys, but I never learned their names or where they are. They’re most likely dead. Then, looking at you, I’d say three more boys. He mentioned another girl, but that may have been the bear, I’m not clear.” Jack turned back to drag on the clean linen shirt over his head, his soft ivory scales shining in the light.

Without thinking, TJ reached out and touched the soft scales on Jack’s chest. The fox-shifter’s eyes widened and he smiled, “they’re soft . . . all of our’s are hard . . .”

Freezing, Jack went paler and sighed, a frown on his pretty face and pain in his eyes. “Yeah. Not sure what’s wrong with me to have the scales of a child. Drives Silas to anger to see my scales never hardened.”

“But they’re beautiful! Nothing’s wrong with you,” TJ looked down at his own blue scales on his upper thigh, visible with the short shift he wore, even in the cold of winter, “mine are hard and thick,” the young shifter scrunched his nose and then looked back at Jack’s nearly shimmering ivory scales, “but yours are soft and pretty.”

Reaching out, Jack touched TJ’s scales and frowned. “Those aren’t right. David, come here. His scales are too thick, something’s wrong. Bucky, your scales are the right thickness, come here and let TJ feel. Are the pups okay?” Jack suddenly reached over and began trying to check Sarah for scales.

Bucky and David made their way over, the blond kneeling down to check on TJ’s scales.

From the corner, Johnny clearly said, “Hydra tried to remove them numerous times. That’s why they’re thick, like a scar over a repeat injury. Stop scaring TJ. He never had the chance to learn about normal injuries or illnesses and you’re going to make him think he’s not normal or fine. TJ, you’re okay.” The elf finally pushed off his fur pelt and made his way to his mate, putting his hand gently on TJ’s head, letting his fingers touch the fox-shifter’s ears gently.

TJ inadvertently nuzzled into Johnny’s touch, as if forgetting for the moment that we was supposed to be angry at his mate. The young shifter looked up with wide eyes, then back down at his thick blue scales.

Sinking to his knees so only David could reach TJ, Johnny cupped his mate’s face. “You’re fine, and so are our kits, love. The scar scales are from repeated removal, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you our baby was sick. I promise to never keep things like that from you again. Instead, I’ll educate you if you need it.”

“I - - I should’ve known . . . what kind of dam am I if I don’t know my own kit’s sick?” TJ murmured softly.

“Answer me, TJ, how were you supposed to know if you’ve _never_ encountered it in your life? No one _told_ you what it might be.” Johnny touched foreheads.

“You said it was _obvious_ ,” TJ pointed out softly, “he was whining a lot and tired . . . I’m not good . . . I - - I don’t know the things I should . . . I - - I’m stupid . . .”

Shaking his head, Johnny said firmly, “obvious to anyone who’s been around children, but I never thought about the fact that you _haven’t_ been around normal children. You aren’t stupid. Hydra stunted more than your growth. And I should help you grow not keep things from you. _I’ve_ been a bad mate. I’m sorry.”

TJ sniffled, keeping back some tears that threatened to spill over, he leaned his head on Johnny’s shoulder and nuzzled, “I’m sorry I ignored you . . . you were weakened from flying . . . I - - I was embarrassed . . .”

Johnny pulled TJ into his arms, still allowing David to check the scales. “I love you, my pet.”

Jack watched with a closed expression, backing out of the way then reaching for the soft linen trousers, his shirt forgotten in a heap on the floor.

David nodded, finally lifting his hand from TJ’s scales; he looked over to Jack and nodded, looking a cross between grim and disgusted, “Johnny’s right. The scales are thick because of having to be regrown over and over again.”

Glancing over, Jack growled softly, “are they painful? Can we do something for them? Maybe shave off the outer layers so the normal thickness is left?”

TJ shook his head wildly, ears going flat once more, tucking his legs closer to his body and further into Johnny’s arms, “No! They don’t hurt, I promise! Don’t want the shaver!”

Jack froze and turned wide eyes on TJ. “My God, TJ, I wouldn’t hurt you worse!” He held out his arm for TJ, keeping his hand curled in a fist so he wouldn’t touch his newly discovered little brother. “Here, touch my scales.”

“He only escaped less than a year ago, Jack,” Bucky murmured in Jack’s ear, having been standing close.

Nodding in acknowledgement of Bucky’s words, Jack repeated, “go ahead, I promise this won’t hurt either of us. Touch my scales.”

Looking wary, TJ slowly uncurled and reached out, hand pausing as if he expected Jack to slap it away before going the rest of the way to place his hand on Jack’s forearm, over the soft scales.

“Remember when I moved Bucky’s scales to heal his arm scar?” Jack let TJ touch the soft, ivory scales.

“Y - - yes,” TJ whimpered, sniffling again.

“And that hurt Bucky, right, because I moved his scales to a different spot than normal?” Jack kept still, though, not making an advance towards the fox-shifter.

TJ nodded, looking at the scales on Jack’s arm.

“Did you know, that normally a dragon will shed scales if they get too thick, which eases pain and stiffness?” Jack asked, conversationally, glancing towards David. “Are you able to shed, TJ?”

“I - - I don’t know? Th - - they’d always just cut them off . . .” TJ looked over to Sarah and Grace, making sure the two children still slept; once satisfied that they wouldn’t be able to hear, the young shifter looked back at Jack.

“Now, David, you have that dry patch, right? Do you mind showing TJ how to properly take off a scale without hurting?” Jack smiled at TJ, moving his eyes from his lover again. “I can do it if you come closer?”

Johnny sank onto the bed to block the sight off whatever TJ would do if the kits and pup woke up.

TJ looked between Jack and David, pale eyes wide and white ears flat and twitching slightly. After a moment, the scared shifter moved closer to Jack and David. The blond dragon also stepped closer, removing his shirt and turning around so Jack had access to the dry patch of emerald scales on his back.

Nodding, Jack reached over, taking TJ’s hand, and moved it to David’s back. “Feel that? That feels similar to your’s, right?” Jack loved having an excuse to touch David’s wide, muscular back.

Nodding slowly, TJ looked at the swirling pattern of scales on David’s back, his nimble fingers feeling the rough, thick scales.

“Okay TJ, watch carefully.” Jack carefully slid the tips of his fingers under the lip of the scale and began rocking it very gently back and forth, much like a human child losing a baby tooth. He slipped the scale free, exposing a shinier smooth, satiny to touch hard scale underneath, thinner but strong. “See?”

TJ looked at the shedded scale for several moments before looking down at his own, “but . . . I’ve never done it before . . . will it hurt?”

“Let David see if they are still attached or just wedged in?” Jack bargained. “If they’re wedged, we won’t shed them, okay? Only loose scales should be shed. Here, you shed this one for David,” Jack guided TJ’s hand onto another thick dry scale.

Repeating the same process that Jack had done, TJ shimmied the dry patch of scales.

“One at a time,” Jack said calmly, soothingly. “David, tell him how that feels so he knows.”

As TJ corrected himself and began to peel off a single scale, David sighed in relief, “it feels good. No more itching or uncomfortable tightness, you’re doing good, TJ.” After TJ removed another scale, the blond turned around and gave the young shifter a smile before saying, “thank you for helping me, TJ. Now, let’s see how your scales look.”

Jack let his hand trail over David’s back before dropping it away, a longing look in his eyes. He turned to TJ and nodded. “Go ahead, TJ. Feel your scales until you find one that feels like it might rock. Don't force it. Just go with it.”

TJ looked between the two dragons and then down at his scales. The white-haired shifter moved one hand to caress over his rough scales a few times before feeling one that felt similar to the one on David’s back. Ears perking up slightly, though still looking a little worried, TJ began to rock the scale, peeling it off slowly, carefully before a new, brighter scale could be seen.

“How’d that feel, little brother?” Jack chuckled happily at TJ’s expression.

“Good?” TJ looked between the shedded scale and the new, revealed scale.

“Now, TJ,” Jack laughed, “remember that not every old scale is ready at the same time. You have to go slow over a few days when shedding.” Jack stepped back to give TJ some room, shooting David a smile, checking over his mate before asking, “want more help with your shedding, David?”

“Yes, please,” David smiled at Jack, “can’t reach the one’s on my back.”

Nodding almost eagerly, Jack reached over to smooth his hands over David’s back, caressing the scales numerous times as if looking for loose ones. He finally started rocking a scale out, moving closer, once again apparently unaware of his own mostly nude state.

Johnny turned to his mate and smiled. “Would you like to teach me? This is something I know nothing about, my love.”

Nodding, TJ patted the spot next to him, eager to teach _Johnny_ something. His mate paid very careful attention, respecting TJ as a teacher in this case. He was gentle and careful as he stroked over TJ’s scales to judge which ones might be loose enough to shed. “This one?” he asked TJ, touching the edge of one of the thickest scales in a place where TJ itched the most.

TJ nodded, smiling over at his mate, “yeah, that one should be able to come off.”

Nodding, Johnny slipped his fingertips under the edge and began to gently rock it, paying close attention to see if TJ reacted negatively, indicating it wasn’t as ready as they suspected. When TJ gave no indication of discomfort, Johnny finally eased the scale from it’s place, revealing a much brighter, thinner scale beneath. “Amazing,” he cooed and smiled at TJ. “Feel a little better? That one was pretty thick.”

A contented keen escaped the young shifter and he stretched out his leg, “I - - that was amazing!”

Encouraged, Johnny continued to help TJ get the dead scales off so he could have relief, careful to leave ones not quite ready to shed. It took an hour before the elf became aware of their surroundings once more, watching as Steve merely cuddled Bucky, studying his mate’s arm and shoulder, while Jack slowly continued to work David’s scales with many caresses. Jefferson kept an eye on the young ones. Softly Johnny said, “I think they might be mates.”

“There’s no bite mark on either one,” TJ answered just as softly, “Bucky has a mark . . .”

“If it’s illegal here for males to be mates, neither would mark the other, would he? It could end in prison.” Johnny kissed TJ’s neck lightly. “How’s the thigh now, pet?”

“Feels a lot better,” TJ nodded, leaning back into Johnny, turning his head to nuzzle at the blond’s neck, “I didn’t like being angry at you . . .”

“I’m sorry I didn’t think about how you’d feel about being kept ignorant. I only thought you’d feel bad because you weren’t knowing the signs.” Johnny sighed. “I wish I had known about scale shedding two seasons ago. You’ve been in pain and I didn’t know how to help.” Johnny kissed TJ’s temple. “And now you know how to help our kits when they get scales.” Secretly, he was surprised that Jefferson hadn’t said anything; Johnny wondered if the wolf-shifter had known about shedding.

“When we get back home,” TJ said softly, kissing Johnny’s neck, “I think I wanna move the den, like you suggested? We can make it bigger? Since we’ll have more time?”

“I would love to move our den to wherever makes you happy, my dear. And enlarging it is a good idea with the kits growing so quickly.” Johnny smiled at TJ then brushed his lips over his mate’s.

“Johnny?” TJ looked up at his mate, chewing his bottom lip.

“TJ?” Johnny smiled back.

“My mating season is coming up again . . .” TJ started, flushing slightly as he looked around to see if anyone else had heard.

“Yes, it is,” Johnny kissed him again. “Does that trouble you?”

“Well,” TJ shifted slightly, looking a little worried, “we’re on the move . . . what if I put someone in danger?”

“Elves can stop heats and pregnancy with enchantments, if you want to be suppressed?” Johnny offered.

“I - - I just don’t want to hurt anyone . . . and I’m not sure I’m ready for more kits . . . I probably wasn’t ready for the ones we have . . .” TJ admitted quietly, not meeting Johnny’s eyes.

“Okay, then I will suppress your heat, my love. And if you become overwhelmed with the kits, just know I am here for you all. If you need to run a bit and leave them with me, go for a run. We’ll be here when you’re ready, TJ.” Johnny lifted a hand to stroke his mate’s cheek.

Jack looked over and frowned softly, eyes nervous, worried. “Wait, those kits are _naturally_ yours? How?”

Flushing bright red, TJ ducked his head, ears flattening again, “Hydra . . . they - -” TJ played with the hem of his shift, “they put female parts inside me . . . and when Johnny and Steve’s mother healed me . . . she made them work. They hadn’t worked before . . . and they kept trying . . .”

“So . . .” Jack licked his lips and tried to keep still, “you can give birth?”

“Yeah . . . I whelped Sarah and Izzy,” TJ admitted softly, the blush moving from his face to the back of his neck.

“Amazing,” Jack said softly. “Then having a male mate wouldn’t be a problem. An heir could still be born.” He dropped his head, looking like he thought hard about something painful. Without thinking, he dropped his hands from David’s back.

Turning to look at his mate, David lifted Jack’s face with a gentle finger, “would you like that, Jack? To be able to create children?”

Head snapping up, back stiffening, Jack automatically answered with his father’s words, “that’d be fine in a second son. It’s . . . “ he fell silent, flushed, and looked away.

“Jack, I don’t want to hear what your father told you. What do _you_ want?” David insisted softly, firmly.

Softly, so softly only David could hear him, Jack whispered, “I think I would like to have children. I would raise them far better than Michelle and I were raised.” Lifting his eyes, looking slightly angry, Jack growled, “I would give them respect and encouragement, not keep snatching away promised and _earned_ rights.”

“And what if I told you _we_ could have those children? You and me, naturally,” David offered Jack a smile.

“David,” Jack took his lover’s face in his own hands and kissed his forehead, “I’ve seen you, you are very male. I knew when I was twelve that I’d never have children.”

“Well, you’re right, _I’m_ male, and so are you, but you have the rare ability to clutch,” David waited for Jack’s reaction.

“That’s a Hydra thing, David. Aside from when they held me prisoner that time you saved me, Alexander Pierce never even came close to me.” Jack stroked David’s cheek. “If he had, Silas would have never tried to truce with him. He’d have killed him outright for experimenting on the crown prince.”

TJ’s head snapped up and the fox-shifter let out a tiny whimper; he scrambled away from Johnny and towards a dark corner of the large room.

“TJ?” Johnny leapt after him. Everyone else snapped their attention to the fox-shifter and his confused mate. “What happened? What’s wrong, pet?”

Trembling, TJ was tucked into the corner, eyes wide, “don’t give me back to him, please? I’ll do whatever you want, don’t give me back to him . . .”

“TJ, baby, I’m _never_ giving you back! You’re _mine_!” Johnny reached for his mate, worry in his firm voice. “I _love_ you!”

Steve looked from his brother and TJ to Bucky. “What set him off?”

“That name you said,” Bucky looked at Jack, “who was that man? Don’t say the name again.”

“The ambassador of Hydra. Silas has been dancing around a truce with him for years. Every time they get close, something happens and war starts again. He’s the second most important man in Hydra, I believe.” Jack frowned, watching TJ in extreme worry for the gentle-seeming fox.

“Don’t wanna go back,” TJ whimpered, trembling just as much as the first time he’d been scared in Johnny’s room, “he _hurts_ me.”

Johnny managed to pull TJ into his strong arms and cuddled him close. “I won’t let anyone give you to him, baby. He can’t have you. You’re _mine_!”

Jack frowned and straightened. “Never! I won’t let anyone go to Hydra! They're the enemy. And the more I hear, the more I think David’s right. Hydra can’t be trusted to keep a truce. Silas is insane to spend time and supplies on a truce when we should be increasing our defense.”

“I’m yours . . .” TJ clutched at Johnny’s shirt tightly, seemingly lost in his panic.

Bucky looked at Steve with a severe frown and then back at Jack, “this man . . . is he stationed close by?” The brunet dragon feared they might’ve unknowingly brought TJ close to his captors, who were probably still looking for him.

“You passed right through their lands until you got to the prison on the border,” Jack said. “But they aren't here this far from the border.”

Looking over at TJ and Johnny, and then back at Steve, Bucky shook his head. Turning his attention to Jefferson, he asked, “that hunter. Is it possible they scented TJ?”

“They were after the kits, so, I’d say they might have stumbled over him without knowing. But they might figure it out since they saw you, Bucky. Foxes and wolves with dragons? And we attacked that prison to save Doug just a couple of seasons ago.” Jefferson stretched and eased out of his jacket at last, as if he finally accepted they might be safe for the moment.

“And we’re sure we got all of them? None of them managed to escape?” Bucky feared that they might’ve been followed.

“ _We_ didn’t check, but Wade said they got everyone in _that_ one. The main group wasn’t there, though.” Jefferson sighed and moved to start preparing food for the group.

“There was only two hunters today, right?” Bucky knew he sounded paranoid, but hearing that they traveled right through Hydra lands set him on edge.

Johnny glanced over, “that was all I saw when I did the aerial check.”

“But,” Bucky said softly, looking at TJ and then Johnny, “are you _sure_? There was no one else?”

“Bucky,” Johnny cuddled TJ, stroking his ears gently, “I am _positive_ we weren’t followed. And there was only two hunters. Any Hydra we encounter will stumble over us, because they don’t know we’re here yet. Unless of course, they put together the prison escape and attack with the disappearance of two dragon prisoners destined for execution hundreds of miles from one another and in two different lands.”

Releasing a breath, Bucky nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Alright, sorry . . .”

“Sorry about what?” Johnny shook his head and dropped a kiss on his mate’s head before looking back at Bucky. “You’re worried and cautious. I don’t blame you. When dealing with this kind of terror? It’s wiser to be alert and prepared. How soon before we need to move on, Jack, before your colony comes hunting you here?”

The former prince frowned. “A couple of days.”

“Will Izzy be better by then? Or, at least, well enough to travel?” Bucky looked at David.

“With rest,” David nodded, “he should be okay to travel in a day, maybe two.”

Nodding, Johnny said, “then, TJ, do you agree? We should move by the second night? Humans can’t see in dark, we can.”

Whimpering softly, TJ nodded, not lifting his head from Johnny’s shoulder, his body curled up as small as possible and still trembling.

“Okay, TJ and I are willing to move the kits. Jefferson? Your pup?” Johnny asked.

“Grace is fine and can move in dark or light. We’ll go,” Jefferson confirmed.

Jack frowned and looked around the group. “You originally said you came looking for the colony to answer dragon questions. Is Hydra your dragon question?”

“No,” Bucky said softly, looking suddenly sheepish as he was about to admit to something he hadn’t told anyone but his sister and Steve.

“So, health problem? Cultural? Laws?” Jack asked seriously. “Looking to rejoin a dragon colony?”

“I guess it’d be health . . . I - - uh . . .” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, pale eyes flickering to look at Steve before they settled on Jack, “I can’t shift . . .”

“Okay,” Jack didn’t look surprised. “So, you have another animal in you? Which one? Bear? Fox?”

Bucky shook his head, “no . . . nothing like that. My mother was a dragon and if assumptions are correct so was, or I guess, _is_ my father.”

“Okay, pure dragon. So, you’ve come to petition for Silas to lift the block so you can sire a clutch or something? He’s not in the best mind, and if you think he’ll lift a block to allow you to take a male mate, you’ve picked the wrong colony.” Jack shook his head. “Silas thinks same-gender matings are akin to the most disgusting treason. It’s the crime with the second deadliest punishment in the colony, the top being treason itself.”

“A block? You think he may have put a block on me? Why?” Bucky asked.

Surprise crossed Jack’s eyes and he shook his head. “To make you come begging him for something, so you can’t be independant. He made it a law that all youths be blocked reproductively so they have to be granted permission to mate by the King.”

“So, none of the young people in your colony can shift to their true form? That’s barbaric!” Bucky looked angry.

“Exactly. Unless you were born outside the colony by a different dragon pairing, Silas would have made sure to put a block on you at birth, especially one of his own clutch.” Jack sighed. “You need someone with the skill to lift the block to help you so you can shift.”

“And who could lift the block?” Bucky questioned, a small hope in his eyes.

“Any of the royal ministers can do it. The Minister of Information can, and the Royal Advisor can, too.” Jack shrugged and moved to slip the shirt on at last, sliding into the trousers and pulling them up over his lean hips. He walked over to Bucky and knelt down. “You want to have the block removed?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered with certainty, “it’s maddening not being able to shift.”

Nodding, Jack began stripping Bucky of his shirt. “Then you’re in luck, because the Royal Advisor and the Minister of Information have a free moment to help.” He gave Bucky a cocky grin. “So let me make sure you don’t have any injuries that will prevent . . .” as his hands fell onto the scales on Bucky’s shoulder, Jack fell silent. He began feeling all over the scales he found on Bucky, avoiding the still healing arm. “Right, you weren’t taught to shed, either, were you? Those scales are way too thick. David, check these, make sure it’s not from injury.”

As David checked over the scales, Bucky answered, “it was just me and my sister since I was just a kid. Both my parents were killed in a Hydra attack. So, we never learned a lot about our own culture. We just recently met another dragon, who’d been traveling to your lands when she stopped at our home and just . . . stayed.”

“And she had no reason to think you didn’t know?” Jack sighed and looked to David. He then looked at Bucky. “Is your sister from the male who was raising you or one of Silas’s get? Can she shift? Reproduce?”

“She can shift, and we’re fairly certain she has her own clutch by now,” Bucky answered.

“So, she’s not a royal dragon. That’s good. Less chance of Dragon Rot in her blood.” Jack looked at David again. “Can we de-scale him quickly or will it take too long to do before we have to leave? It’d be safer to travel without descaling at the same time.”

Pulling back, David nodded, “most of the scales should be able to be removed fairly quickly. These scales haven’t been shed at all.”

Nodding, without waiting for permission, Jack began to quickly loosen and de-scale Bucky’s hardened silver and red scales. He moved quicker than with the skittish TJ, proving to the watching group that he’d been moving extra cautiously with the fox-shifter. As he worked, Jack’s eyes grew more and more troubled and he slowed, dropping his voice. “David . . . he’s got it.”

Leaning in closer, David’s eyes widened and he gently touched the soft scales on Bucky’s shoulder.

“He’s got the same condition I have . . .” Jack sounded troubled.

David looked over at Steve, “have you noticed anything . . . _different_ when you two mate?”

Bucky looked between the three men, worry in his eyes, “condition?”

Before Steve could answer, Jack said, “yes. Soft scales, like mine, and yours, are only found in females and children. So, either you’re younger than you look, or you have the same odd scale disorder I have. David says he’s seen it before, but we never got the chance to talk about it.” Jack touched Bucky’s newly revealed soft scales of vibrant silver and red. “Here, touch here.”

Frowning softly, Bucky touched his soft scales.

Steve softly said, “I’m not sure what you mean by different, David. What should I have been looking for?”

David looked at the children to make sure they all were still sleeping before he said, “well, male dragons with this condition prefer to uh - - be on the receiving end of mating . . . also they self-lubricate.”

Steve looked at Bucky, as if for permission to discuss their private matters.

Jack interrupted. “I never self-lubricated, David.”

“Yes, you do,” David said, looking at Jack, “you did in the cell. That wasn’t spit.”

Shock crossed Jack’s face. “But only females self-lubricate! You know I’m a male!” He began to pull down his trousers to show them, prove himself, so used to the doubt and disgust of Silas.

David caught Jack’s hand in a firm grip, stopping him before he could reveal himself. “You _are_ a male, Jack. I never said otherwise. You have the ability to clutch, Jack. It’s very rare.”

“But . . .” Jack shook his head and looked at David in confusion and fear. “I _can’t_ , David. It’s not permitted . . . not in the heir . . .”

“Biology doesn’t listen to one’s social status, Jack. Nothing is _wrong_ with you . . . it was just how you were born,” David lifted one hand to caress Jack’s scaled cheek.

“He _knew_ ,” Jack suddenly realized, his tone turning to a mortified, angry growl, “he _knew_ I was a breeder, and he still made me feel like I was disgusting and _unnatural_ for wanting to mate with males, for wanting to clutch! The King said I was disgusting and a _disgrace_ . . .” Jack broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks from miserable eyes. “He wasn’t ever going to give me the throne, was he? He just wanted to torture me and make me obey . . .”

“He’s an evil dragon, Jack,” David kissed the brunet’s forehead, “but, now you know. You can decide what it is you want to do, but now _you_ have that choice.”

“And Bucky? Bucky has the same condition? He’s a breeder, too?” Jack asked, not looking away from his recent lover.

David caressed his thumb over the scaled cheek again and looked over at Bucky and then Steve, “any of what I listed sound familiar to you?”

Steve touched Bucky’s shoulder, right on the shedded place, his eyes filled with wonder at the absolutely silky soft texture of the scales. “Buck?” Steve asked softly. “Any of that sound right to you?” Steve offered an encouraging smile.

“I - - I like to be on bottom, sure, but - - _self-lubricating_?” Bucky frowned softly.

Jack finally looked over, wiping at his eyes with the back of his scaled wrist. “It doesn’t happen when you’re distressed or hurt. But if you’re calm and happy, it can. At least, that’s what I’ve read.” He lifted his eyes back to David and softly said, “I want to free my people from that tyrant.” His voice sounded determined, pained.

“I know,” David nodded, smiling softly as he brushed his thumb once more over Jack’s cheek, “the dragons of Shiloh deserve a better leader.”

“No, David, not a dictator or a lone dragon in charge. They need a team, so the leaders are balanced out. No _one_ can destroy them.” Jack clutched David desperately. “They _need_ you. You’re so gentle and wise.”

“I’ve never wanted to be their leader, but I could help in a team,” David answered with a nod.

Jack nodded and touched his forehead to David’s, letting out a soft sob. “I want to stop Silas, but I can’t do it alone. Not now. I could never be their sole leader. I’m afraid I could so easily turn into a tyrant worse than _him_.”

“Then you can be a part of the team that leads after we get Silas off the throne,” David supplied softly.

Steve lifted his fingers from the exposed soft scales on Bucky’s shoulder and stroked his mate’s hair from his eyes. “Buck?” he questioned softly. “You okay?” He realized something significant was happening for dragonkind, but to him, the world was _Bucky_.

“I’m fine . . . just processing, I guess,” Bucky sighed, lifting troubled, worried eyes to Steve.

TJ yawned, leaning into Johnny’s arms, letting his eyes drift shut, his exhaustion winning out after such a long and emotional day. Equally drained, Johnny lay with his mate, his kits resting on the bed nearby.

“I think we should all get some rest,” Bucky said softly, looking over at Steve and then his half-brother, Jefferson, “we’re all exhausted. If Izzy is feeling better in the morning, we should try to move on. We’re too close to enemies here.”

Jefferson nodded his agreement, turning to put Grace on the bed with her cousins. He whispered, "guard them while you sleep, girl." He stroked her hair then turned back to the others, meeting Bucky’s eyes. “I’ll take first watch. Rest.”

Bucky nodded, giving Jefferson a grateful smile, “thanks, Jefferson.” Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky led his mate towards an open spot near the fire and laid down.

Jefferson positioned himself near the doorway as the rest of the injured, sick, and exhausted group settled to try to sleep.


	3. Change upon Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Untrained medical procedures, Violence, Major Character Death, Referenced mating needs, Severe grief, Rejection of kits**

The next morning, TJ stretched and blinked awake, his ears twitching slightly as he took in the sounds of the cabin, the softly popping coals of the dying fire. Carefully, TJ slipped from Johnny’s arms, making his way over to where the pups slept. Reaching out with a gentle hand, TJ stroked Izzy’s forehead, checking for the fever that had been present the last few days.

Izzy blinked open his eyes as his dam checked his surprisingly cool, yet damp forehead. Sometime in the night, his fever had broken, his entire body was damp with the sweat. He smiled up at TJ and lifted his arms. “Dam,” he yawned, shifting to speech now he felt better.

Scooping up his kit, nuzzling at his damp neck, TJ made a happy, soft clicking noise in the back of his throat. “My sweet kit,” he crooned, “you look much better.”

“Hungry,” Izzy yawned again.

Nodding, TJ carefully set Izzy back down on the bed and turned to prepare a plate of some of the dried meats and fruit, as well as some water. As he turned, TJ noticed Grace, in her natural wolf form, watched him intently, one eye open. The platinum haired fox-shifter gave his niece a gentle smile before returning to Izzy.

She nodded sleepily back and settled in to nap longer, closing her eyes and allowing her uncle to take the guard from her.

Izzy happily took a piece of dried meat from the plate, beginning to nibble, settling his sweat-damp back against his sister’s form.

“It’s not fresh. I will go hunt for you when Papa says it’s safe, okay?” TJ offered, stroking his fingers through Izzy’s hair.

Nodding, Izzy smiled around the dried meat, eyes on his dam. “Izzy hunt?” he implored.

“We’ll see what Papa says,” TJ smiled at Izzy, glancing over his shoulder at his still sleeping mate. Despite the rest, Johnny still appeared exhausted . . . TJ feared the elf had pushed himself too far.

“Izzy love Dam,” the kit hummed happily, grabbing a piece of dried fruit. Like most children, he seemed to accept his current situation and bounce right back.

“I love you, too, Izzy,” TJ nodded, nuzzling again, scenting his kit. “When Jack wakes up, I will ask him if there is a way to bathe you. A stream might be too cold with all this snow.” Sarah and Izzy hadn’t been able to shift to their fox forms yet, having been born in bipedal form. Though, Johnny assured TJ that with practice both kits should be able to access that part of themselves.

Softly, Jack said, “a cooking fire can heat the water a bit.” He yawned. “Need to be careful of smoke, though. Dragons everywhere will be hunting me and David. And even if they aren’t looking for us directly, they’ll be hunting a pack of travelers they scouted coming from the southeast.” A night of rest seemed to have aided Jack, as well.

Nodding, TJ scented Izzy once more before turning to ready some water to be boiled.

“How are the kits?” Jack asked, sitting up slowly.

Carrying a bowl of water over to the fireplace, adding only a few small logs to the coals to give off just enough heat to warm the water, TJ said, “Izzy smells like he is doing better. He is up, at least.” 

“And the female? She hasn’t taken a turn in the night?” Jack prompted softly, watching TJ’s nesting type activities.

Blinking, having been so worried for Izzy that he’d forgotten to check on Sarah, TJ quickly settled the water over the small fire to heat up before hurrying back over to the bed to check on his other kit. Sarah had woken as well and was nibbling at a piece of dried fruit her twin brother had given her. She beamed up at her dam, “Dam! Izzy doesn’t smell stinky and gross anymore!” Sarah had always been the more advanced of the twins and it showed in her speech patterns.

Sighing in relief, TJ nodded and nuzzled at Sarah for a moment, scenting her as well. “That’s because he is feeling better, Sarah,” TJ murmured softly, pulling back. He turned back to carefully transfer the warmed water into another bowl. TJ grabbed a cloth on the way over and then knelt by Izzy. The Dam gently peeled off the soiled shirt and pants, hoping the cabin would have something clean for Izzy to change into. The young dam gently began bathing Izzy’s skin, washing away the sweat and sickness off his body.

Izzy giggled, enjoying being bathed. He grinned and tried to grab the cloth, “wash Dam.”

Giving Izzy a soft, fond smile, TJ dipped the cloth in the warm water and then dabbed the cloth on the tip of Izzy’s nose. “Dam isn’t the one that needs bathing, silly kit.”

Johnny opened his eyes, smiling at the improved sound of his son. “Feeling better?” he asked softly, not moving from where he’d slept.

Glancing over, TJ said, “he doesn’t feel warm. I’m bathing him.”

“Wanna play, Dam,” Izzy said, grabbing for the cloth again.

“Izzy,” TJ said softly, his ears twitching slightly, “gotta clean you up and then we can play, okay?”

“An’ Sarah? Clean Sarah, too, Dam,” Izzy instructed, showing it was his speech that lacked, not his intelligence.

“Yes, I will clean Sarah after I clean you,” TJ agreed, bringing the cloth through Izzy’s nearly white hair.

Izzy giggled again. He looked around at all the beings in the room and said, “we got lots uh?”

Looking around as well, noting that Bucky and Steve were beginning to rouse, TJ nodded, “yeah, group got bigger, huh?”

Nodding, Izzy stopped grabbing for the cloth, studying each of the members of their group. “Izzy like friends,” he decided.

“Good,” TJ laughed softly, finishing bathing his kit. He looked over at Jack, “is there clothing small enough for him?”

“He can wear a shirt and tie the bottom?” Jack suggested. “Or would putting a male in something resembling a dress offend you?” He didn’t point out that TJ wore a skirt because of the tail.

“No, that doesn’t bother us,” TJ answered and then turned to sift through the trunk until he found a shirt that would work for Izzy. The young shifter walked back over and started dressing Izzy again.

“Butt cold, Dam,” Izzy grinned.

Nodding, TJ quickly fixed the shirt, tying it at the bottom like Jack suggested, “that better?”

“Yup.” Izzy sat up and threw his arms enthusiastically around TJ. “My Dam!” Johnny smiled softly at the sight of his small family.

TJ hugged the kit and looked around the room, seeing if anyone else was getting up.

Grace finally sat up with a yawn that almost stretched her jaw out of place. She shifted to bipedal form then got up and headed for the latrine pit to relieve herself. “C’mon, Sarah. I’ll make sure you don’t fall in.”

“Okay!” Sarah grinned, finishing the piece of meat she’d been eating, and started scrambling to follow her older cousin.

Jefferson stretched, shifted to bipedal form, and sighed. “So, what’s the plan today? Lay low, run?”

Jack looked around at the group. “If we can, we should move off, hiding as we go. This is too close to Shiloh.”

Bucky agreed, “yeah, we should try to further ourselves from here. Maybe start heading back home?” He looked over at Steve for his mate’s opinion.

“We have to beware of Hydra,” Steve warned in a soft tone. “Their lands run larger than we knew.”

Sighing softly, Bucky nodded, “yeah . . .” he looked around again, “anyone else have any other suggestions then?”

Jack looked at David for his opinion, hand falling to his lover’s wrist. “We can’t risk Silas. We’re not strong enough.”

“I’m not sure where else we can go? Never been out of Shiloh before,” David answered on a sigh.

“Do we know what other clans or peoples are around these parts?” Jack asked softly. He really worried about those kits and the wolf pup, as well as the one elf who seemed totally drained even after sleeping through the night.

“You’d know most, Jack,” David pointed out softly, “all I know is Hydra near the southern border and the Gath Colony to the east. They’d turn us over to Silas to gain favor.”

“And humans are coming closer on the west as well. humans will side with humans. North is a lot colder and tends to be dragon territory.” Jack shook his head. “There are elves by the ocean, but I’ve ever met them, and I hear there might be a clan of cats somewhere in the southeast if Hydra hasn’t wiped them out or chased them off.”

“Most of the Ocean clan was wiped out since they visited with the woodland elves and then Hydra attacked, right, Steve?” Bucky looked over at his mate.

“Actually,” Steve sounded thoughtful, “we might be in luck. Only the dignitaries were attacked. Mother got most of them and most of ours to flee, though we’d have been scattered. We’re homeless but not as bad as we could be.”

“Okay . . .” Bucky drawled, “so we head to the Ocean? Will they welcome us?”

“That I don’t know,” Steve sighed and ran his hand over the red-gold beard he’d grown since escaping Hydra’s slaughter.

“So . . . back to square one, then,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” Steve sighed and looked to Johnny. The other elf was well traveled and knew far more than Steve did about the outlying lands.

Opening his once vibrant blue eyes, dulled with exhaustion, Johnny said, “I don’t see why they’d turn us away. We’re still allies.”

“So, we head to the Ocean,” David piped up finally, having been watching the elves and dragon go back and forth for several minutes.

Nodding, Steve said, “so we head . . . east,” Steve sighed as he recalled the ocean lay just beyond the Hydra territories. “Right through the enemy.”

“Right through the enemy,” Bucky repeated on a sigh, shaking his head and running his flesh hand through his long hair.

“Most of us can sort of pass for humans,” Jefferson said, watching TJ, “but not all. So trying to blend in isn’t an option.”

TJ worried at his bottom lip, working on cleaning up Sarah after she and Grace had returned. “I . . . I can try to keep myself in fully bipedal form?” He didn’t point out that doing so would drain him of energy since he’d have to focus on keeping himself in his least comfortable form.

“I was thinking of your brothers and David,” Jefferson said. “And the elves. Our party isn’t made for pretending to be humans very long. You could be in fox form and be carried so wouldn't be a problem.”

“Oh . . . I don’t know?” TJ offered, blinking.

Steve said, “flying’s out, so any scouting has to be done on the ground. And no matter what direction we take, we’ll need to hunt. The little ones need meat.”

“Hunting isn’t the issue. We can find game pretty much anywhere,” Bucky pointed out, “and most of our scales can be hidden.” The brunet looked over at Jack, who’s entire left side of his face was covered in ivory scales. “Jack’s almost blend in. As long as people don’t get too close.”

Jefferson shrugged, “rub mud over the scales mixed with animal waste. People won’t _want_ to get too close.”

Johnny shook his head, “not unless he’s healed further. With open wounds, feces or even river mud can be infectious.”

“Well, we don’t really have a choice. We’ll try to get through Hydra territory as quickly as we can,” Bucky sighed, frowning slightly in worry.

Nodding, Johnny didn’t argue that, merely studying the group. “Well, we can travel with hoods? The cloth can be used to cover the side of his face. Maybe I can come up with something to sheath the injuries in so we can apply the mixture?”

“I don’t think we should put anything on the scales, just the hoods,” Bucky said, looking over at Jack, “what do you think? It’s your body after all.”

“Can I use a hood and put the mud stuff somewhere on my clothing away from injuries? Then humans and shifters would avoid me but I won’t risk infection?” Jack met Bucky’s eyes with the pale blues ones all the half-brothers seemed to share.

“Whatever you think is best,” Bucky nodded.

“Izzy mud!” the kit called out, clapping happily.

“No!” TJ exclaimed, laughing, finishing washing Sarah and helping her get dressed back into her own clothing, “I just cleaned you!”

Izzy reached under the shirt and seemed to be playing with his butt or itching himself. He frowned as if in concentration. “Like mud, Dam.”

“I know you do, but you don’t need to get all dirty,” TJ pointed out, watching Izzy for a moment.

Izzy continued to move his hand up around his butt under the cloth, squirming and frowning a bit. He gyrated until he rocked on his back, legs bent in the air as he apparently tried to reach a difficult spot on his lower back.

“Izzy? What is it?” TJ moved back over to his male kit.

“Butt itches,” Izzy complained, still trying to reach.

Frowning, TJ untied the shirt and checked his son’s bottom and frowned fiercely at the sight of a dry patch of skin, with a slight bump, on Izzy’s lower back. “Johnny?” TJ called, worry in his tones.

Johnny opened his eyes again and crawled over. He checked on the lump and patch then shook his head. “Izzy? You get a bug bite?” The elf couldn’t see any indication of a bite or sting mark, though. He wet his fingers and rubbed over the spot, watching as some of the skin flaked away, revealing an angry redness underneath. Touching the hard, fiery lump, Johnny hissed, “feels infected. See? The color stays pale at the touch. It’s swollen.”

Frowning, TJ looked at the lump and then back at his own tail which started in about the same place as Izzy’s bump. He couldn’t explain why Izzy’s tail was growing in so late, since Izzy had been born in bipedal form, not half form. Looking down at his son, TJ felt at Izzy’s ears, which were going redder as well.

Izzy batted at TJ’s hands. “Butt itch, not ears, Dam!”

Frowning again, TJ looked down at the lump again and then met Izzy’s eyes. “There’s a feeling inside of you, Izzy. I want you to focus on it, okay?”

“Feel inside? Like hungry?” Izzy asked, frowning, stopping his attempts to scratch his lump.

“Yeah, kinda like you’re hungry, but,” TJ tapped at Izzy’s chest with one finger, over his heart, “it’s right here. Can you focus on it?”

Izzy screwed his eyes closed and stuck out the tip of his tongue, trying to get what his Dam was saying. He shook his head and said, “now I gotta poo, Dam. I thunk too much.”

Jefferson slid over to them and studied the bump, pushing lightly. He snorted. “Anyone got a knife? I can release it.” He seemed to have figured out just what TJ had.

Frowning, Bucky pulled out one of his knives and handed it over to his brother.

Jefferson looked to TJ, “apparently skin grew on him where it shouldn’t and held back his natural features. That’s what happens when you mix too much magic.” He put the tip of the knife to the lump and ripped it open so quick Izzy didn’t even scream. The kit merely blinked in confusion then sighed as his small tail uncurled, coming out of the fresh wound with pus, blood, and other liquids. Jefferson checked Izzy’s ears then hands and nodded. “The rest seems to want to grow okay on it’s own. I’d say he was a half but got trapped by a bipedal skin. I’d say that’s the dragonhide doing it. Grows too thick sometimes if mixed races.”

“I think I peed, Dam,” Izzy frowned and squirmed as he felt the liquid draining across his bum.

“No, you’re okay, Izzy,” TJ assured and then got a clean cloth to begin cleaning the pus and blood.

Johnny smiled. “So beautiful, TJ. Just like his Dam.” He pulled Sarah into a tired cuddle.

“No more butt itch,” Izzy said. “But Izzy dirty again.” He seemed to feel little to no pain at the incision site.

“Cleaning you up now, Izzy,” TJ assured his son.

“Dam, will Sarah leak, too?” the boy asked.

Jefferson shook his head, “probably not. Half is rare to begin with, but stuck half is even rarer. She’ll be able to shift with puberty at the latest. But maybe Grace can give her tips, since she shifts.”

Nodding, TJ finished cleaning up Izzy but left the shift open so the little tail had room to move around. It wasn’t like TJ’s full, bushy tail yet, but now that it _could_ grow it would only be a matter of time.

Johnny seemed to be whispering softly in Sarah’s ear the entire time TJ cleaned and cared for Izzy. The father smiled happily, proudly, but he never stopped his whispering to his daughter. With his enhanced hearing, TJ could hear his mate murmuring to Sarah that she was his special elf girl, making sure the kit wouldn’t feel left out and unspecial.

TJ glanced over at the others and asked, “when are we leaving?”

“We need to bandage his butt so he doesn’t attract predators,” Jefferson said. He began searching for something to tie around Izzy’s lower back. “And maybe get a few packs together so we can move, find or make protective clothing and hoods. Make sure your husband won’t pass out,” Jefferson added.

Nodding, TJ let Jefferson take over binding Izzy’s injury as he went back to the trunk to pull out some of the things they’d need to leave and head towards the Ocean.

**************

It took almost two hours to get everyone dressed and ready to move on from the hunting cabin. TJ stayed near the back of the pack with his two kits, watching as Sarah walked a few steps ahead, the adventurous girl wanting to see everything without her Dam holding her back, though she never wandered too far. TJ was on high alert as they got closer and closer to Hydra territory, his ears straight and twitching with every sound of the woods they traveled through.

Johnny walked steadily in the back, as well, but he didn’t try to hold either kit in check. It seemed his energy wasn’t coming back as quickly as in previous times. He did seem content to stick close to his mate, however, reaching out to stroke a hand or hip or, once, TJ’s tail.

“I don’t like this . . .” TJ murmured to Johnny, his pale eyes searching the surrounding area, his tail quivering slightly.

“I know what you mean, Sweetheart,” Johnny agreed. “I feel like we’re being watched. Shall I call the kits in?” Izzy had wandered by his twin most of the walk, as if he had no injury to his lower back; the last time they’d checked, the pus had been less, too.

TJ nodded, licking his lips nervously as his ears flickered towards the sound of a twig snapping in the distance. “Johnny . . .” he breathed out.

Johnny clicked his tongue in the warning they’d taught their twins from whelping. Izzy immediately turned and headed to his Dam, grabbing TJ’s hand. When Sarah didn’t instantly respond, Johnny stepped faster towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

“Papa! Wanna play!” Sarah whined softly.

“Hush,” Johnny said softly. “Obey.” He kept his eyes searching always but knew his own senses were far limited compared to TJ and Jefferson. In fact, Johnny noted that Jefferson had shifted into full wolf and slinked off towards the noise they'd heard.

Bucky pulled out one of his knives, twirling it between his fingers, after he noticed Johnny, Jefferson, and TJ were all on edge. He glanced around, feeling like their group was being stalked.

Steve carefully pulled his shield from his back. He waited for a further clue, watching TJ and Bucky more than the woods. In the small time he’d come to know the shifters, he’d found they were a better indicator of others than his own elf senses.

Jack looked at David, his eyes worried. Despite his injuries, he began gathering his personal energy in order to shift to his dragon form. Once changed, he’d be nearly impossible for mere humans to destroy, despite their experimental weapons.

Before David could shift, having not been injured, the blond suddenly slumped to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head, a dart in his neck where there was no scales. Jack startled, losing his concentration, and was struck by a second neural dart, causing him to fall wordlessly to the ground, limp but eyes wide and staring at nothing. Both shifted once they fell unconscious, their dragon forms a size comparable to bull moose or large elk rather than Natasha’s far larger hut-sized form. Becca’s dragon form was also smaller than natasha, but Bucky had always thought that was because she was so young.

TJ’s body whirled in the direction he’d heard the darts come from, “ambush!” He hissed to his mate, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought that he may be taken back into Hydra once more.

Jefferson came tearing back into the clearing, right for TJ and Johnny and the kits. He growled and barked a warning to Grace, who instantly shifted to her wolf pup form and dove into the underbrush where she would be difficult to spot. As Jefferson headed past, trying to get the group to retreat, Johnny suddenly tossed his daughter onto the large wolf’s back. “Hold on, Sarah, go with Jefferson! My brave special elf girl!” He called then turned and headed directly for the area Jefferson had fled.

“Johnny!” TJ shouted, pale eyes widening in fear.

Steve took off after his brother, trying to protect his weakened sibling, picking off colored anomalies which stood out in the forest, using his shield as a discus.

Before Bucky could follow, TJ thrust Izzy into his arms and shifted mid-jump into his smaller arctic fox form, darting into the woods after the two elves.

“Dammit!” Bucky cursed, not even caring that Izzy could hear. He didn’t want to leave David and Jack completely defenseless.

A sudden sound of a loud crash and the ground shook right beside Bucky as a large black female panther landed and blocked a dart with her massive shoulder, the weapon falling away harmlessly as it had been made to penetrate thin bipedal skin, not thick cat fur. She let out a yowl and hiss towards the attackers and sideled Bucky over closer to the unconscious dragons. Two more large black panthers jumped over the unconscious dragons, heading in the same direction as TJ, Steve, and Johnny.

Scurrying under bushes and other foliage, TJ kept right on Johnny’s and Steve’s heels, his fox form much quicker than his natural state. His eyes stayed locked on his weaker mate, knowing he’d risk recapture in order to keep his lover safe.

A net fell over TJ and a burly adult male human scooped the fox up and gloated, “looky looky, dinner!” he grinned, poking a finger through the hemp into TJ’s side.

TJ snapped at the digit, biting into it and crushing his bones.

Shaking his hand, screeching, the man shook the net and growled, “you little fucking bitch! I’ll skin ya alive!”

Squirming in the net, making distressed clicking noises, TJ couldn’t get a good stance, his paws slipping through the holes in the net.

Suddenly, the human screeched again and let the net fall, grabbing his very bloody ankle, to which a white fox was steadily attached.

Unable to focus on the sight of another arctic fox, too worried about his mate, TJ tried to fight his way out of the net but his back right paw had been coiled tight in rope and the hemp netting only seemed to coil tighter with the young shifter’s effort. TJ tried another series of clicking noises, ending in a frantic yelp.

The other fox let out a yelp as he, definitely a he from what lay between his legs, was flung from the man’s leg, landing on top of TJ. Getting up and shaking himself, the fox turned briefly to touch noses with TJ then clicked reassuringly and turned back to the battle.

Panting, TJ tried to shimmy in the net to the point where he could gnaw off the netting coiled around his leg.

A hot, wet mouth scooped up the net and shook TJ loose, dumping him on the forest floor. A sleek black panther, younger and slimmer, smaller than the other three, dropped the net and practically nosed TJ onto his side, checking the leg that had been trapped it seemed.

The fox quickly scrambled back to his feet, giving the panther a soft click of thanks before darting off, following his mate’s scent. He quickly darted around a set of heavy hoofs that stomped on the ground as a large elk bellowed and reared its enormous antlers to bash against some humans trying to bring the beast down. TJ let out a small howl, sounding more like a coo as he finally found Steve and Johnny once more.

Steve stood, feet firmly planted, unusual for an elf, repeatedly tossing his shield at the encircling humans and catching it on every rebound. At his feet lay Johnny, bleeding, his breathing labored, a spear in one side and an arrow in his chest. Steve valiantly tried to protect his injured brother.

Suddenly, the two largest panthers roared and pounced on the humans attacking the two elves, ripping them apart with their large fangs and claws.

The third large panther circled in and pounced from another angle, sending shocked, injured, and terrified humans running, screaming. The sleek, younger panther chased after, easily picking off one of the offensive humans.

TJ rushed forward, shifting halfway and then falling to his knees at Johnny’s side. His eyes were wide and shimmering with tears as he looked at the spear and arrow piercing Johnny’s body. TJ put his hands on the chest wound, trying to keep in the blood in a fruitless effort to save his dying mate. “Johnny . . . no, no, no . . .” TJ murmured, his voice tight and his pale eyes moved up to meet Johnny’s.

As the human hunting party ran off, minus a few numbers Steve caught his shield and knelt beside his younger brother. He began trying his best, though he’d never been very good at healing magic, to treat Johnny. “Damn, Teej, I’m sorry . . .” he whispered, still working hard as his brother continued to bleed out.

“Do the soul-bind!” TJ begged, looking over at Steve as tears fell from his eyes, “you saved Bucky! I - - I . . . please, I can’t . . .” TJ still attempted to stem the flow of blood seeping around the arrow.

Steve nodded and began his spell, trying to build the energy he would need to perform the soul-bind between the two mates. The spell was so much easier when the one doing it was bound. As the glow began in his hands, Johnny’s eyes rolled open, and his breath rattled one last time. Steve froze, knowing he’d been too late. “Jo . . . Johnny?” he whispered, voice breaking.

“Johnny?” TJ breathed out, searching his mate’s face, “Johnny?” The fox shifter’s ears were pressed flat against his skull. “No . . . no . . . please . . .” TJ lifted blood covered hands to his mate’s face. Looking back at Steve, the young shifter demanded, in a broken voice, “bring him back! Please! Bring him back!”

“I . . . I can’t. When the last breath leaves, my magik has no more effect. I can only magik the living, TJ,” Steve sounded heart wrenched, his eyes filling with tears he refused to shed.

TJ shook his head, bringing his hand back to Johnny’s wounds, still attempting to save his mate despite the elf having already passed on. “Johnny . . . please . . .”

The small, sleek panther stepped up beside them and let out a sigh, lifting her head. She made an odd hissing growl towards the other three. The original panther who’d saved TJ strode over and touched her nose to TJ’s head. She blew out a short waft of hot air. She then touched Johnny’s head with her nose and lifted it once more, giving her head a shake. She turned her eyes on the largest panther, a male.

The male panther shifted, revealing a very attractive, strong looking black bipedal. His brown eyes were sympathetic as he looked to Steve, “we can offer you and your’s sanctuary.”

Steve nodded, “I thank you. My name is Steve, Elven Ambassador to the dragons, though for now only a small number acknowledge me. The others seem bent on destruction. What do you know of these humans who attacked us without warning?”

The slightly larger arctic fox stepped up beside TJ and sat down, not making any move to touch him or Johnny. He merely watched with unusual ice-green eyes. A sadness seemed to lurk in those depths.

TJ seemed oblivious to what was happening around him, focusing solely on his dead mate, the sire to his kits. The shifter made a wailing clicking noise as he brought his face to Johnny’s face, nuzzling it. An emptiness filled TJ’s chest, making it hard to breathe. Johnny had saved him and he couldn’t save Johnny.

“You are in Hydra lands,” the man answered, not watching as TJ mourned, “only a few miles off from their main base. You wandered into dangerous woods.”

“We were heading towards the Ocean,” Steve said. He knelt down next to Johnny and TJ, reaching for his brother to remove the weapons piercing him. Steve wrapped the tattered clothing around his brother as neatly as possible. “Is there water nearby?”

“No!” TJ said, lifting miserable eyes to look at Steve, “please . . . don’t make him go away . . .”

“TJ, you mean to deny Johnny his eternal rest with his ancestors, his mother?” Steve asked gently, his voice hurting as much as when he’d performed the rites for his own mother, Sarah.

The fox-shifter looked down at Johnny once more, his hand, bloodied, no longer trying to stop any bleeding, just touching his mate. TJ let out a soft sob, bringing his head back down to Johnny’s neck and nuzzling, making soft clicking noises.

“There is a pond not to far away, but we must be quick,” the panther-shifter answered.

Nodding, Steve gently moved TJ from Johnny’s body in order to pick his brother up. “TJ, will you say your goodbye at the water? Will the kits?”

Looking up, his face streaked with tears and blood, TJ murmured, “th - - the kits? I . . . I don’t . . . not like this . . .”

“There will be no future time to give goodbyes, TJ. It is now or never. The kits must be told of his life and his eternal rest.” Steve wished he could stop this pain TJ felt; he knew it all too well: the grief, the eternal loss.

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded and got back to his feet, swaying a bit. “Okay . . . okay - - I . . . the kits . . .” TJ seemed to be slipping into a numbness, not even realizing he was covered in blood.

Steve looked at the male who’d helped rescue them. “We must inform the others so they can grieve at the water, please?”

Nodding, the man said to the two other larger panthers, “go back to the others and tell them the news. I will lead these men to the pond.”

One panther, the first one on the scene, shifted into a lovely, equally dark-skinned, female bipedal. She met the male with dark brown eyes. “Kits?”

“Tell the adults and they can pass the news on to the little ones in their accepted way,” the male said. Nodding, she shifted once more and bounded off to find and gather the scattered party, the other large female panther following right on her heels.

The large elk stepped through the clearing, left flank sporting a bloodied gash, but the large beast didn’t seem to be too bothered by it.

Steve moaned, “would that none had passed - - but our healer?” He followed the dark-skinned panther-shifter towards the pond. TJ followed, working on auto-pilot by that point, followed by the other arctic fox at a respectful distance.

**************

Jefferson put Sarah down when they finally got into the well guarded territory of the panther-shifter clan. He felt like a failure at having kept his group safe, his brother’s mate safe. Instead, they had one less member and no happy hearts. He stroked Sarah’s hair with one hand and Grace’s with the other, watching the small group of shifters around them.

“The water took Papa away . . .” Sarah murmured softly, looking up at Jefferson.

Nodding, Jefferson said, “as it did his dam before him and will you when your time for eternal rest comes, little fox-elf.” He knelt down at her level, “it is the way of the elves to give themselves to the water for safe keeping in the end.”

Sarah looked over as TJ followed in behind Steve, the young shifter looking shell-shocked and miserable. TJ hadn’t said a word the entire journey into the panther territory.

The male panther-shifter turned and looked over the group he and his hunting party had saved, “I am T’Challa, you are in Wakanda. You will be safe here. Safe to tend your wounds . . .”

Steve nodded. “I am Steve, as I mentioned before. This is TJ, mate of my fallen brother, Johnny. His kits are Izzy and Sarah. This is Jefferson, brother of TJ, and his pup is Grace. This is Bucky, brother to TJ and Jefferson. And Jack, another brother. Jack’s mate, David.” Steve eyed his small group. “And we thank you for your hospitality and your protection, T’Challa.”

T’Challa nodded, looking over as the last panther shifted, “that is Okoye, our lead hunter, and Nakia, my mate, and that one over there is Shuri, my younger sister.”

Steve nodded. “You had an Elk and fox with you? Was that by chance or design, T’Challa?”

“Thor and Loki are refugees here,” T’Challa nodded.

The arctic fox shifted to half-form, still near TJ, still not interfering in the other fox-shifter’s grief. He had the same ice-green eyes as he did in fox form, his fur a solid white, his hair waist length and bound in braids and ribbon. “I am Loki,” he said in a sad, calm tone.

The elk shifted, revealing a large blond bipedal, “and I am Thor.”

“Thank you all for your timely rescue. I would have lost more family this day had you not intervened.” Steve bowed his head to the panther-shifters, as well as the elk and fox shifters.

T’Challa bowed in return, “we are sorry we were not fast enough to save all of your party.”

Steve looked to TJ and sighed, wishing _he_ had been quick enough to knock the spear and arrow away before it had been too late.

“Dam?” Izzy tugged TJ’s hand. “Is Papa bathing forever now?”

TJ closed his eyes, a shudder running down his spine, and then he shook his head. “I - - I can’t . . . not . . .”

Suddenly Loki stepped forward and took Izzy’s hand. He held out a hand to Sarah. “Come, little kits. Let me tell you of the fox stars in the heavens where your Sire has gone to dance until you join him many years from now.”

Sarah looked between TJ and Loki for a few moments before slowly nodding and taking Loki’s hand.

Loki turned to Thor and said, “a ride for the kits, big one?”

Nodding, Thor shifted back to his massive elk form.

Loki lifted both fox-shifter kits then the wolf-shifter pup onto Thor’s very large back and had him slowly walk them around the compound as the white-haired fox-shifter spoke to them of fairies and dancing stars and rainbow bridges in the skies.

Steve stepped over to TJ. “Teej?” he said softly, holding out a hand to his brother-in-law.

TJ slowly lifted miserable, tear-washed eyes to the elf, “I don’t . . . I don’t know what to do . . .” TJ whimpered, sounding completely broken.

Nodding, Steve wrapped TJ in strong arms and rocked him very gently. “You grieve for your loss and you help your little ones never forget him.”

“I will have someone guide you to the huts you and your’s shall be staying in,” T’Challa gestured for another member of his clan to do just that.

Bucky watched Steve and TJ with grief filled eyes, not knowing how the sensitive fox-shifter was going to recover from this. His eyes slid over to Jack and David; a loud clap of thunder booming overhead.

Jack looked up into the sky then scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on Bucky. He leaned closer to David. “A weather controller?” Jack didn’t wait for David’s answer; he strode over to Bucky and drew him into a tight hug, whispering, “calm, little brother. Calm yourself before you wash the village with the tears you feel.”

Stiffening for a moment, Bucky let out a breath and then relaxed into Jack’s arms, another clap of thunder following.

“Too long each of our party has been alone, restricted, stifled,” Jack whispered. “You spoke of a sister, once? I would like to meet her. Is she as fiery as you?”

“Yes . . . last time I saw her, she was going into heat,” Bucky murmured softly, burying his face into Jack’s neck.

“And did she have a mate to tend her needs?” Jack asked softly. He lifted a hand to stroke Bucky’s curls. It felt good to hold one of the brothers he had but had never grown with.

“Yeah, an elf,” Bucky answered, clouds forming overhead but no rain falling.

“You miss your sister. We shall meet with her again. And by then, you may see a nest of eggs for her to brood over. Elves are good for dragons. They can become dragons and allow us to breed better.” Jack smiled gently, his eyes finding and holding David’s.

David gave Jack a soft smile despite the grief felt by the two new members even not having known Johnny for long. It was clear how much the elf had meant to his family.

“If you’ll all follow me?” A woman asked, having been waiting by the family since T’Challa asked her to show them to the huts they’d be allowed to occupy. “You all can get settled and rest.”

Steve guided TJ off while Jack moved with Bucky, allowing Loki to bring the children, Jefferson following close behind in step almost with David. Once inside the larger hut for the group, Steve asked softly, “will we all be permitted to stay in here or is that forbidden by your culture?”

The woman tilted her head slightly, “why would that be forbidden?”

“Some peoples frown on adult males being with underaged females in the same sleeping quarters,” Steve answered.

“Well, as long as you do not hurt them, we will not intervene,” the woman answered with a soft frown, obviously not having thought that was a possibility until Steve brought it up.

“No, we won’t hurt the young ones. We have no intention of hurting anyone unless it’s in self defense,” Steve answered. He guided TJ to a large pallet and settled the grieving fox-shifter down on the soft furs.

TJ curled up, his tail flicking over one hip, his back to the others in the room. Steve picked up Sarah and cuddled her then set her back to back with TJ. He then cuddled Izzy and placed him near TJ’s front. “Sleep, TJ. Rest well, my family.”

TJ stiffened, ears twitching with agitation, but he didn’t speak up.

Holding back a sigh, Steve stood and walked over to Bucky to encircle him, Jack giving over in favor of Bucky’s mate.

Letting out a breath, Bucky leaned his head down on Steve’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his mate. “I’m so sorry, Steve,” Bucky breath out, running his hand up and down Steve’s back.

“My Bucky,” Steve breathed very softly, grateful he hadn’t lost his lover, though he’d lost his bloodkin. “We will have to help TJ with the kits until TJ can bring himself to tend them once more. We can’t let his grief get in the way of his love. Parents don’t get the luxury of grief, my mother would say.”

“Steve, TJ’s a practical kit himself,” Bucky pointed out softly.

“Bucky,” Steve cupped his lover's face, “that’s why we need to help him while he grieves and watch to make sure he doesn't lose himself deeply. As long as the Wakandans are willing to let us live and heal here, help where we may, we can allow TJ time to process and grow. But if we let him go too long, we’ll lose him. Do you understand what I mean, baby?”

Sighing, Bucky nodded, his eyes flickering over to look at TJ and the kits and then back to Steve, “how much can he be expected to go through?”

Sighing, Steve touched foreheads and whispered, “how much can any of us? He has Johnny’s children, and someday that will please him once more. Is there a chance he’s breeding?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked back at TJ and then back to Steve.

“Or perhaps near heat?” Steve asked. “Either way, the grief will be stronger with the added emotions of those times.”

“Steve, Johnny meant to stop TJ’s heat . . . but, I doubt he got around to it with how tired he was,” Bucky said, meeting Steve’s eyes.

Nodding, Steve asked, “so, you don’t think TJ’s breeding?”

Shaking his head, Bucky answered, “arctic foxes only go into heat once a year. His last heat he got pregnant with Izzy and Sarah. He hasn’t had another heat since then.”

“So, is he due?” Steve looked worried. “He’ll need heat relief. Don’t foxes go in heat shortly after losing a mate to perpetuate the species? Wolves do.”

“Yeah, I believe his hormones are going to trigger another heat. Even if his heart isn’t ready for another mate . . . his body will be,” Bucky murmured, shaking his head.

Nodding, Steve walked over and carefully picked up Izzy, moving him to the bed Grace lay in. He leaned over and picked up Sarah without jostling TJ, moving her, as well. He then walked over to TJ and drew a light covering over him, whispering, “rest, brother.” Steve realized that TJ wasn’t just rejecting his kits out of grief, it was out of instinct to prepare for new pups. The group would have to help raise the twins until TJ could come to terms once more.

TJ finally seemed to relax slightly and his eyes fluttered shut as he let out a shaky breath.

When Steve made his way back over after settling the kits, Bucky said softly, “in the morning, we should probably move TJ. I don’t think he’d want the kits to see him while in heat.”

Nodding, Steve said, “I’ll arrange it tonight so there’s a mating hut ready. I think the cats are similar, right? Wanting private matings? Or am I misguided?” He knew the small felines humans domesticated bred with multiple partners during a heat, but Steve had heard that the great cat shifters were more selective.

“I think so,” Bucky nodded, “but, who’s going to help TJ through heat? We can’t expect him to go through it alone.”

Steve sighed. “We can . . . oh. David and I are the only ones not blood related, aren’t we?” The blond elf rubbed the back of his neck. “That’ll be awkward.”

David, having overheard the conversation, looked over at Jack, frowning in worry.

Jack sighed, “it’d be safest with an elf if we don’t have his own breed.”

Jefferson stretched out beside the sleeping kits and pup and said, sleepily, “why can’t we ask that fox, Loki, to perform stud duty. You already said TJ won’t be ready for another heart-mate, so he can hardly protest at a sexual stud rather than a relationship.”

“I don’t like the idea of him with a stranger,” Bucky frowned in worry.

Jefferson opened one eye and said, “so, the choices are one of his three brothers, your mate, Jack’s mate, or a stud.”

Running a hand down his face, Bucky let out a soft groan.

“Or a panther,” Jefferson added, shutting his eye again.“ He shifted to his natural wolf form, indicating he was going to sleep.

Steve sighed. “We can always ask TJ what he prefers? I’ll do it, Bucky, if it’s okay with you and him.”

“And what if he gets pregnant? Is he ready for another kit?” Bucky worried at his bottom lip.

“That’s the biological idea, Bucky. It’s why he’s about to go into heat. HIs body will demand a new kit from a new sire, erasing the old sire from his body.” Steve looked worried and frustrated. “Damn, this won’t be easy, since none of his choices are available for long term mating. And he’s so young, his mating so short . . . this is the exact wrong time for Johnny to have neglected blocking his breeding.”

“We should talk with the fox, see what he says,” David piped up.

Nodding, Steve let go of Bucky and said, “I guess I can do that while I organize a mating hut?” He dreaded going out there on behalf of TJ, but as his former brother-in-law, he supposed he had a claim to protect TJ as much as his brothers did.

Bucky offered, “I can go with you, Steve. I can speak on behalf of TJ since I’m one of his brothers?”

Nodding, Steve hugged Bucky. “I’ll be here to help if you get tangled?” He led his mate from the hut, eyes scanning for the woman who’d shown them the quarters as well as the fox-shifter. He found Loki first.


	4. Learning and Shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Grief, Referenced Suicidal Ideations, Male Pregnancy**

The fox-shifter was in his half-form, leaning against the bipedal back of Thor, the elk-shifter. Loki seemed to be studying the stars and just enjoying quiet time with the very large blond. It looked like the two felt uncommonly close for two very different species.

Steve led Bucky towards the pair.

Once close enough, Bucky bowed at the shoulders in respect, “thank you for helping us, both of you.”

Loki inclined his head politely in response. “You are welcome. How’s the little one?”

“The kits are okay, resting,” Bucky answered, giving the man a very small smile.

A half-smile crossed Loki’s features and he said, “not the kits or pup. The little fox. How is he holding up. Arctic foxes have been commonly known to mate with one chosen mate for life, despite nature’s attempts otherwise. Has he tried to smother himself or drown himself yet?” Loki sounded serious and worried, not like he felt any humor in the situation.

Bucky’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, “is that common with your species?”

“It can be if handled incorrectly. He needs a night of solitude and tomorrow, if he hasn’t started heat, he’ll continue to grieve. The sooner his heat starts, the more dangerous for him because of the guilt he’ll feel. It’s best to keep him from mating for at least a week. Do you need a way to suppress him for a few days? There is an herb we can chew that helps. It doesn’t stop heat, but it can hold it off for a few days.” Loki watched Bucky intently, no longer lounging.

“Yes, please,” Bucky nodded, glancing at Steve and then back to Loki, “you see, we don’t know much about arctic foxes . . . even TJ doesn’t.”

“And he was too young from his people to know what he needs?” Loki filled in, rising gracefully to his feet, long silver tail brushing behind his calves. “Come, I will show you the herb. It grows wild near here but still in the protection of the Wakandan guards.” Loki turned and strode off, quickly, apparently intent on helping a fellow fox through such tragedy.

Bucky followed after Loki, explaining on the way, “he was taken as a kit by Hydra and experimented on. He only escaped last year. The experimentation is the reason he can bear kits.”

Loki stopped and turned around to study Bucky and Steve for a long moment, an odd, sad smile on his face. “I know. That’s why I said _‘heat’_ not _‘rut’_.” He turned once more and led them past a very obvious guard to a patch of mixed herbs and wildflowers.

“Wait,” Steve said, grabbing Bucky’s arm but staring at Loki. “ _How_ did you know about _Hydra_?”

Sighing, Loki turned and lifted his sleeve, pushing it back until he revealed a deep poison green branding on his left forearm. “I was a prisoner, too. I remember his escape.”

Bucky blinked in pure shock, “wait. You guys have met before? You were prisoners at the same base?”

“He might not really remember me, but yes. We have. Knew each other for almost two years, though we barely had time to share pleasant dreams with all the torture.” Loki began carefully digging up a particular white-flowered herb. “Thor was a prisoner, too. Saved me when the place exploded. I was too sick from blood loss to move, but he still had hidden strength. We came north to find his herd, but Hydra had wiped them out. So, we became brothers and traveled until we stumbled on Wakanda.”

Loki looked up at the stunned pair and sighed, frowning, eyes haunted, “do you know if he’ll want to replace his mate’s kits with a new mate’s kits, or if he’ll want to stop the breeding when he does mate?”

“How do you stop a breeding? With the herb?” Bucky asked, gesturing to the herb that Loki had dug up.

“This herb makes the heat stay away for about five days or so. It makes the chewer slightly nauseous and crampy in the abdomen, but nothing horrible, and it will be preferable to the guilt of an earlier mating during grief. No, to stop the breeding, the Wakanda’s have a way to sheath the one rutting, to prevent the seed from even entering the one in heat. It is a trick they learned from the mountain elves far north of dragon lands.” Loki sat back on his heels, holding up the herb plant, roots and all.

“We aren’t sure if he’ll want more pups or not . . . he - - he is rejecting the two he has now,” Bucky sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Bucky took the plant and inspected it closely.

Loki waved his free hand, “that’s normal and won’t last. As long as the kits receive strong support from the rest of the Dam’s clan, they’ll be fine. Just explain that it takes a long time to come to terms with losing a beloved mate. They’ll remember the words and understand in time.” Loki watched Bucky inspecting the herb. “It needs to be crushed whole with sweetner and made into a mush to chew. He’ll need to chew it every three hours, except in sleep, but as soon as he wakes. The body will slowly get used to the effects and it will stop working on him in about five days, but after a couple of seasons the body forgets the immunity and is susceptible again.”

Turning to dig up more root to provide for several days for TJ, Loki continued on, “about the new kits, TJ feels the loss of his mate emotionally, but his body is preparing to take a new mate to perpetuate the species. You’ve already guessed that, I’m sure. Thus, he is emotionally rejecting the former mate’s kits. However, if he can go through his next mating without breeding, he will recover from that rejection instinct and once more tend his own kits. Future matings can produce kits without the rejection instinct kicking in. One of the reasons we foxes have our grieving dams chew the herb is to find an acceptable replacement mate, as well as to prevent guilt suicide.” Apparently, Loki had lots of knowledged and loved imparting it. “In your TJ’s case, it can be used to find time to choose a mate who will be willing to use the sheath so as not to breed TJ. He’s far too young for another kit.”

“That’s what we thought, too,” Bucky nodded in agreement, “we were hoping . . . if TJ approves, that when his heat hits . . . you might act as a stud of sorts?” The dragon shifter flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“A stud with a sheath? Yes, if TJ agrees, I’ll be honored to help him through this part of his grief. He’s probably totally unaware of what’s he’a about to go through or why, and it’ll make him feel horrible unless he knows it’s normal and there are ways to prevent certain aspects he won’t want.” Loki offered a sad smile, despite how readily he accepted the offer. “Now, in order to help him, I need to know a bit about his mate, please. Name, species, and some of the good things I can point out to remind TJ about his happy times, encourage him to know I’m not trying to replace or erase the mate. That sort of thing?”

Steve nodded and began having Loki show them which herb, how to tell it was mature enough, and how to dig it up without damaging it. They spend an hour harvesting as Steve talked to Loki about the time TJ and Johnny spent together and their two kits.

Finally, the trio headed back towards the main huts. “I can arrange the mating hut, if you prefer? That way the Wakandans know I am in negotiations as the surrogate stud?” Loki looked at Bucky and Steve.

“That would be great,” Bucky nodded, offering Loki a small smile, “should we move TJ in there tonight? He was so tense with everyone around him.”

“Yes, and I’d suggest not having his mate’s brother, who looks and smells so like him, do the transporting. Get someone else TJ trusts to move him,” Loki nodded. “Keep the kits with the pup and her sire. They’ll feel welcome enough with another young one around.” Loki immediately sought ought Nakia to arrange the mating hut and the sheaths and to begin processing the herb for suppressing TJ’s heat for the next few days.

Steve turned to Bucky. “Who do we want to move TJ?”

“Either me or Jack, probably,” Bucky answered softly, “probaby Jack? My arm is still weak,” the brunet sighed and shook his head, looking down at his scaled arm, the healing scar.

Nodding, Steve smiled gently and reached down to tenderly stroke beside the healing injury. “What about Jefferson? TJ trusts him? And he’s not hurt.”

“What if TJ accidentally triggers a rut or something?” Bucky asked softly, “Jefferson is a stud. Jack’s a breeder.”

Blinking in shock, Steve said, “I . . . uh . . . I didn’t think of that. You and Jack are both female gendered for heats. Or . . . breeders, I guess is the better term?” He stopped stroking Bucky’s arm and nodded. “I’ll get Jack to transfer TJ once Loki tells us which hut.”

“Yeah, I think Jack’s the best bet,” Bucky nodded and then sighed, “heats and ruts don’t care about biology. Once someone goes into heat or rut, they’ll mate with the closest viable partner.”

“I keep forgetting that. So, should we maybe have the breeders in a separate hut after all? I mean, separate from the studs?” Steve looked worried.

“I wouldn’t think that would be necessary,” the younger panther rescuer, Shuri, commented, coming out of the darkness with a basket of raw meat chunks and a pail of fresh fruits. “If anyone is hungry, I have supplies.”

Steve looked at the young woman and cleared his threat, “why wouldn’t it be necessary if Jefferson could accidentally mate Bucky or Jack?”

Shuri smiled, “separate into mated pairs, instead, and leave the little ones with the sire of the pup. They’re too young to trigger a rut, so he can watch over them for everyone.” She handed the pail of fruit to the elf. “Now, I’m going to see that the fox gets something to eat and check he’s still breathing. Excuse me.”

The woman ducked into the hut and walked over to TJ’s side. Sitting down close to TJ, Shuri leaned over and said, gently, “eat some fresh meat then get some more rest, TJ.”

The young shifter’s eyes flickered to look at Shuri, tears having been silently falling down his cheeks as his body was turned away from all the others.

“Oh, poor baby,” Shuri said. She put the basket down and stood up, bending over to help TJ to his feet. She then scooped up the basket and wrapped an arm around TJ, forcing him from the group hut. “You need a private space to mourn your love. Come with me.” She ignored the others to lead TJ to a separate hut, bringing the meat in with them.

Once inside, Shuri made TJ sit then handed him a very small chunk of fresh meat. “This will help the tummy settle so you can sleep better, young one,” she cooed to the fox-shifter who was probably her own age.

Shaking his head, his thin frame trembling, TJ whimpered softly, “not hungry . . .”

“No, I know you aren’t, TJ, but you feel sick to your stomach and like you want to vomit, yes?” She nodded and offered the small chunk. “You look as if you haven’t had fresh meat for awhile. Here. This will settle that feeling so you can sleep.”

Reaching out with a trembling hand, TJ took a piece of the fresh meat and put it into his mouth, chewing slowly. His pale eyes looked around the small hut, suited more for a single pair rather than a large family. The fox-shifter’s ears twitched and flickered as he listened to unfamiliar noises.

Shuri offered small pieces to TJ, coaxing him to eat until his stomach didn’t feel so twisted from emptiness and lack of fresh blood. While she fed TJ, she didn’t insist on him speaking or answering questions. She didn’t offer her regrets or ask about Johnny or the others. She merely sat there and coaxed TJ to eat, explaining why his body was feeling so sick from the lack of meat. However, all the while, if TJ made a sound, she listened, her eyes intense, displaying that whatever TJ felt he needed to say, she was there to hear for him.

After several bites, TJ no longer felt like he was going to get sick, so, he laid on the smaller pallet and curled up once more. He knew in his heart that he should be there for his pups during this hard time but _something_ was keeping him from really caring, and that thought terrified him.

Shuri gathered the basket and smiled softly. “Time to rest, little one. I’ll check on you again soon. And, your kits are being watched by your brother, the wolf, so you have time for the proper grieving your mate deserves. Someone will be in to explain the changes your body’s going to go through, so don’t be frightened.” Shuri paused to see if TJ would ask anything.

TJ whimpered softly and burrowed his face into the soft furs on the pallet, his tail flicking over his hip once more.

“My name is Shuri if you have need of me, TJ.” She slipped out of the hut and back to the one with Jefferson and the young ones, bring them the rest of the meat, deliberately waking the children to eat their share, though Jefferson didn’t hold out long once each child had eaten. Coming back out of the communal hut, Shuri smiled at Bucky and Steve. “Let me show you to a private hut. And you two, as well,” she signaled to Jack and David to follow. “We’ve not fed dragons before. Do you eat meat? Plants? Ambrosia of the gods?”

As they all followed, Bucky answered, “mostly meats. Though we will eat fruits and such.” He glanced over at the others, looking worried.

Jack nodded. “Dragons prefer their meat cooked, but we can eat raw if needed, too,” he answered, taking David’s hand. “Is TJ going to be okay? I know he’s grieving, but he turned from his kits?”

Shuri nodded, “Loki explained it’s nature’s way. You can get an explanation tomorrow. Here, one couple in here and I’ll make sure to bring more fruits and cooked meats. The next hut in the line is for the other couple.” She beamed up at the men, all taller than she. “And if you’re as good hunters as dragons are rumored, once you heal, you can earn a place here. We cats eat a lot of meat.”

“We’d be honored to help our hosts,” David said politely, giving the young shifter a kind smile though his blue eyes still looked sad.

She nodded and gestured to the hut again. “Get some rest, food will arrive shortly. And if any of your group wants someone to listen without judgement, we will all hear your troubles.” She gestured to the next hut for Bucky and Steve as Jack lead David into the first one.

Bucky ducked into the hut, letting out a sigh and running his fingers through his hair. He turned back to watch as Steve entered the small enclosure. Once the blond was inside, Bucky wrapped his arms around his mate and murmured, softly, “I’m so sorry, Steve.” He knew that Steve hadn’t allowed himself to feel and express his grief over losing his younger brother.

Steve paused then wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky, buried his face in his lover's neck, and sighed. “He was always such a headstrong idiot.” The barest hint of a shudder ran through Steve and Bucky’s neck began to feel wet.

“You’re allowed to grieve for him, Steve,” Bucky said, turning his face to drop a kiss on Steve’s temple.

“I know, Buck, but it hurts to . . . let it out. ‘cause . . . I know . . . I know he’s never . . . comin’ back.” Steve’s arms tightened a little more and a sob wracked his strong body.

Bucky wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, holding the blond close. He dropped another kiss to Steve’s temple, letting the larger man cry and grieve.”It’s going to be okay, Stevie . . . I love you so much . . .”

“I love you, Bucky. So very much.” Steve began to kiss at Bucky’s neck. “I couldn’t save him. I tried, but I was too slow . . . TJ wanted to soul-bind . . . I tried, but . . . it’s too slow between others . . . I couldn’t . . .”

“That far in? A soul-bind might’ve killed them both if I understand it correctly,” Bucky pointed out softly, running his hand up and down Steve’s spine.

“I know,” Steve sobbed harder, shaking his head. “It would have . . . but . . . TJ wanted it and I couldn’t . . . and I had to let TJ live.”

“You stopped the spell before Johnny died,” Bucky said, his voice barely above a whisper, his pale eyes searching Steve’s face.

Nodding, Steve hung his head. “I couldn’t kill TJ. I knew I couldn’t save Johnny.” He shuddered all over and whispered, “Johnny would’ve hated me if he’d stolen TJ’s life from him. I couldn’t save him without losing TJ.”

Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s and murmured, “thank you, Stevie. For saving my brother.” The dragon shifter ran his scaled fingers down Steve’s back.

“It’s what Johnny would want, Buck. And TJ’s so young.” He hugged Bucky again. “I couldn’t do anything else.”

“We’ll be okay, Steve,” Bucky murmured again, “we’ll help raise those kits the way Johnny would want, make sure that they never forget how much of a hero their sire was.”

“And help TJ grieve and then move on so he can love his kits, too,” Steve nodded, face still in Bucky’s shoulder. “Because TJ loves his kits. He’s just forgotten for a bit.” Lifting his face, Steve whispered, “I mean, how tenderly he bathed them just hours ago . . . and tried to get Izzy to free his tail?”

“Of course he still loves those kits, it’s his damn biology that’s messing him up right now. We’ll explain it in a way that Izzy and Sarah understand why TJ wants to be alone right now,” Bucky assured Steve, kissing his temple again.

Steve finally met his lover's eyes and whispered, “Bucky, are we sure TJ’s not breeding? I want to be sure he’s okay.”

“He’s not breeding, Stevie,” Bucky assured softly, “he’d be nesting and trying to build a den if he were, not getting ready to go into heat.”

Nodding, Steve softened his voice to ask, “and _you_?”

Blinking, Bucky tilted his head slightly, “am I, what?”

Steve med Bucky’s pale eyes with his own vivid blue. “Breeding. Are you breeding, Buck? Are you carrying my child?”

Frowning softly, Bucky watched Steve for a few moments before dropping his eyes, “I didn’t think it was possible. Dragons lay eggs, Steve . . .” the brunet lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal a slightly swollen abdomen. “I - - I didn’t even know I _could_ clutch until last night . . .”

“Yoou . . .” Steve’s eyes widened, his breath catching. Staring at the swell of Bucky’s abdomen, Steve hesitantly touched the skin there. “You’re breeding?” Excitement, wonder, and fear mingled in the elf’s voice. “My clutch?”

“I think so? I started to feel a bit off about three weeks ago? More emotional . . . and always _hungry_. I - - I didn’t know what was going on . . .” Bucky breathed out a shaky breath, “and then David said . . . said that Jack and I could breed . . . but, Dragons are supposed to lay eggs, Stevie. I don’t . . .”

Chuckling, Steve hugged Bucky then dropped to his knees to plant a kiss right on Bucky’s abdomen. “Didn’t you pay attention to Clint and Nat, my heart? In bipedal form, Dragons whelp. In dragon form, they clutch.” He looked up at his mate. “And to get more than one infant, dragons must mate and become pregnant in dragon form. It’s why Clint offered to become a dragon for her for mating.” He looked back at Bucky’s abdomen and gently stroked over the flesh as if he touched the most fascinating thing in the world.

“You . . . you’re okay with this?” Bucky asked softly, worry evident in his eyes.

Steve lifted a smiling face to Bucky and nodded then his smile slipped. “Are . . . are _you_?” Some of his excitement dimmed at the idea that Bucky didn’t want to breed.

“I - - I . . . I think so? Everything . . . it’s just all very new . . . and with everything that’s happened . . .” Bucky worried at his bottom lip, a clap of thunder echoing, followed by a flash of lighting.

“A new life for an older. Johnny would be excited that he’d be an uncle.” Steve kissed Bucky’s belly again. “And . . . Bucky, I want to be the sire of your offspring: dragon, elf, or in between.” He lifted his eyes again, looking hopeful.

Giving Steve a smile, Bucky carefully dropped to his knees and then crashed his lips against Steve’s, his scaled hand reaching around to grip at his mate’s neck, massaging gently.

Steve kissed back, parting his lips to slip his tongue in his lover's mouth, exploring, tasting. He began to gently run his hands over Bucky’s hips and abdomen, caressing the bump there, reveling in the fact that he and Bucky had created a new life.

 

***************

  
  


A full day passed and night fell once more with only Shuri gong in to TJ every three hours to make sure he ate some raw meat, drank some water, and chewed on the herb, which she didn’t explain to him yet, just had him do. As the sun set, the pelt over the door shifted once more and a tall white-haired half-form fox-shifter slipped in. He sank down next to TJ and offered him the raw meat and herb. “Hello, little one. I am Loki. We’ve met before.”

TJ’s pale blue eyes flickered up to look up at Loki, red from obvious crying. Everything felt so muffled and his entire world seemed not to make sense without Johnny in it. Johnny had rescued TJ after he’d escaped from Hydra; Johnny had helped TJ learn about the world, about being free. When Johnny had needed TJ, he wasn’t able to help . . . wasn’t able to protect his mate. Swallowing thickly, TJ sniffled softly and sat up slowly so he could eat the offered meat.

Tilting his head slightly, TJ watched Loki for several moments before muttering, “Loki? You . . . you got out?”

Nodding, Loki offered another piece of meat. “Yes, when you, your mate, and your pack invaded. You set several of us free. Thor and I were among them. Thank you.” His tone came out solemn and calm, respectful of TJ’s grief.

Eyes falling from Loki’s face, TJ hands went to fiddle with the fur pelt covering the pallet. The younger shifter nodded.

“TJ, you are very young. Has anyone explained the grieving process for losing a mate?” Loki asked, direct, to the point.

Blinking, TJ lifted his eyes once more to look at Loki; TJ’s ears twitched before pressing flat against his skull. He shook his head, “no . . .”

Nodding, Loki offered the herb Shuri had been making TJ chew. “This will hold off heat so you can grieve properly. Let me explain what your body is attempting to do and how we can help you thwart some of it.” Loki studied TJ for a moment then said, “your body will try to erase your mate and replace him, get you with new kits. We’ll help you stop that. No erasing, no new kits. Would you like that, TJ?”

TJ’s eyes widened in shock at the news and after Loki had finished, TJ frantically nodded his head, “please? I . . . I don’t . . .” TJ’s arms wrapped around himself.

“Calm, little one. We’ve already started to help you stop the erasure. As you might have realized, but don’t understand and cannot bring yourself yet to care, you have rejected your kits. That is perfectly normal. It is your body’s way of getting ready for a new mate with a new kit. But, we have your brother caring for your kits and they do not realize what is happening. You will have time to come to some measure of balance and be once more able to embrace and care for them with the love you feel but is dulled with pain. Does that make sense?” Loki smiled, “chew that. It will stop the heat for a few days so you do not erase your mate. We will keep your heat away for a week if we can.” Loki again offered the herb mixture to chew.

TJ took the mixture with a trembling hand, putting it in his mouth to chew.

“Feel the small cramping? The uneasy tummy feeling? That is the herb simulating part of your cycle, fooling your body into thinking you are not fertile enough for heat yet. The herb only works for a few days, and in a couple of seasons your body will forget it ever had the herb. But for now, this will help you to grieve without your body replacing your mate’s scent and feel.” Loki offered a soft, sad smile. “The body is always trying to keep the species going. That’s why it’s trying to replace your mate and kits. We won’t let your body do that to you. When you are ready, if you are ever ready, you may choose a new mate, but you will never forget your Johnny.”

TJ’s face crumpled with pain, his ears still pressed flat against his skull. He brought his fingers up to stroke his own tail in a similar way Johnny used to always do.

“TJ, little one, has everything I told you made sense so far?” Loki asked gently, his manner calm.

Nodding, TJ let out a keen.

Opening his arms, Loki said, “lean on me, little one. Grieve your beautiful elf.”

Letting out a sob, TJ buried his face into Loki’s strong shoulder, his thin body trembling. “I wasn’t fast enough! I - - I tried! I tried to get there! Why . . . why would he go to battle? His body was weak!”

“He was being a good sire and mate is why,” Loki assured TJ. “Even if you are dying and can only crawl, you will do the same for your loved ones. You know this. Your Johnny loved you and the kits very much. He fought to keep you safe, his family.” Loki carefully petted TJ’s back, staying away from ears and tail, as those were mate-spots to stroke.

“But, he _left_ us! He should have run with Jefferson! How can he protect us if he’s dead?” TJ sobbed, his body shaking with the force of his sobs.

“When his instincts to defend his loved ones took over, Johnny was unable to think of afterwards. All he could see was his family needed him to defend them. And that’s what he did.” Loki continued to stroke TJ’s back, letting him grieve and rant, letting the anger and sadness come out, not criticizing anything the other fox-shifter chose to express. And he continued to explain Johnny’s actions and motives, not sugar coating it or glorifying the elf, but certainly not expressing any negative opinion, either. Loki acted as a neutral person to let TJ express his own troubles.

“I couldn’t save him,” TJ’s voice dropped to a horrified whisper, “he needed me and I couldn’t save him.”

Stroking, Loki leaned closer to whisper in TJ’s ear, “do not hate yourself, little one. If Johnny had his way, you wouldn’t have been anywhere near them and so would never have been able to get there to even grieve him. He chose to keep you further back, and your small body worked as best it could. You are not at fault, though your heart feels you are.”

“And . . . and he was taken by water . . . not buried so the great foxes could usher him into the next life,” TJ whimpered, never having let Steve know that the burial ceremonies were completely different from elf to fox-shifter. The burial rites was something his dam had been able to explain to TJ when he was a kit.

Nodding, Loki understood part of the grief at last. He also felt he could help with this trouble. “Yes, the great foxes guide us out of the burrows and into the great beyond. And elves sail in the mystical waters. But, TJ, little one, the great foxes ran beside him the entire way so he did not sail wrongly. You did not see them, but did you _feel_ them beside your mate?”

“But . . . if the great foxes didn’t go with him? If . . . if Johnny sailed . . . how will I ever meet with him again?” TJ whimpered softly.

Smiling gently at last, Loki lifted TJ’s face gently and said, “but I was there, too, little one. You grieved like a true mate, hard and blind, so did not see the great foxes of the ancients. I could feel them and know with every particle of my being that they _did_ guide your Johnny to the great beyond. Johnny is there now with your dam and grand-dam, being scolded for washing incorrectly by the garandam, for forgetting to wash behind his ears and for not having a fluffy enough tail.” Loki could remember the two females TJ had been with and so was able to give him some of the imagery. “And Johnny will hunt with the foxes and build you a grand den for when you join him years and years from now, when your kits are grown and have kits of their own.”

Making a distressed clicking noise from the back of his throat, TJ pressed his face back against Loki’s neck, his cheeks flushed, warm, and wet with tears. “I want to join them all.”

Nodding, not protesting, not shaming TJ for his suicidal grief, Loki carefully said, “would Johnny want you there with him now, or would he want you to raise your kits and tell them about their beautiful elven father?”

“But, I can’t do this without Johnny!” TJ finally wailed, the fur on his tail standing up a bit.

“I can help you, TJ. And your family can help you. We will all, in small parts, take on Johnny’s jobs as sire, even if we cannot replace him in your heart. We would never wish to replace your mate. Will you allow us to help you show your kits what a beautiful, loving sire they have?” Loki stroked TJ’s back, his voice gentle.

“I don’t want them. I don’t want them without Johnny,” TJ clutched at Loki’s shirt.

Nodding, Loki played his trump card. He whispered in TJ’s ear, playing on his biological desires, “would you lie with me in a few days then?” He would be sure to sheath himself to stop kits from forming, and when TJ was ready, he would explain what he offered and did, the fact that he managed to help TJ’s body think it was erasing the kits, but in the end fooling TJ’s body only.

TJ made that clicking noise in the back of his throat and he nodded, “I will lie with you.”

“Then eat your herb and meat every three hours, and I will lie with you when the moon finishes filling. And you will be at peace once more, little one. Until that night, will you allow me to guide you and teach you so you are prepared to join the fox pack?” By extracting the promise that TJ would live until Loki could breed him, Loki knew TJ would not suicide.

Nodding, TJ’s ears flickered and then lifted slightly, calming down slightly, “yes, Loki.”

“Then I shall move into this hut with you so I may take over your education until you are bred and ready to go join your mate with the ancient fox pack.” Loki stroked TJ’s back again, still not making any intimate moves, still treating TJ like a friend rather than a potential mate. “Come, now, eat this last piece of meat and drink some water. And lie down to rest, knowing I will guide you well.”

TJ did as instructed, eating the last piece of raw meat and then sipping at the water Loki had brought before lying back down on the pallet, curling up tightly, tail flicking over one hip. Closing his eyes, TJ let out a series of clicks before drifting off.

 

**************

Sarah tugged on Jefferson’s hand, her bright blue eyes wide, her white hair pulled back in a pretty braid that Shuri had done. Once her uncle looked down at her, the kit asked, “why does Dam hate me and Izzy?”

Jefferson looked genuinely surprised. He shook his head. “He doesn’t hate your or Izzy. His heart misses your Papa very much and so, the grieving blocks all other thoughts. I was the same when I lost Grace’s dam and Anne had to care for Grace until I could come to terms. Think, little one,” he inadvertently used the same term Loki and Johnny would use for TJ, “your pain at losing your Papa is great, yes?”

Bottom lip quivering slightly, Sarah nodded, eyes shimmering with tears, “yes. I miss Papa.”

“And everyone has let you cry and wail and cuddle. We all know it hurts a lot.” Jefferson hugged his niece close, stroking her elf ear tips like her sire would do. “Now, if you had a mate and made kits with that mate, the pain would be ten times as great. So your dam needs ten times as much time to grieve until he can once more hold his precious kits. He feels like he hurt your papa, which isn’t true, but a grieving heart makes little sense.”

“But, Dam doesn’t want cuddles . . . Dam wants to be all by himself,” Sarah pointed out, wiping at her eyes with a tiny fist.

Nodding, Jefferson asked, “will you let Dam grieve if I show you a secret?”

“What secret?” Sarah tilted her head.

“You have to be quiet and not disturb Dam, okay?” Jefferson asked, scooping up the kit.

“I can see Dam?” Sarah looked excited. It had be hard losing her Papa, but with TJ exiling her and Izzy, it just made that pain so much worse.

“Yes, but do not disturb him or call to him. It takes at least a week for a dam to grieve a lost mate. Promise?” Jefferson once again tried to get the kit to agree.

Sarah nodded, bright blue eyes locking with Jefferson’s, “can Izzy see Dam, too? Izzy misses Dam.”

“One at a time, so we don’t disturb Dam. You first.” Jefferson carried her to the cloth covered door and carefully pushed it back to allow Sarah to see TJ, crying in Loki’s arms, both fox-shifters completely dressed and Loki respectfully staying away from ears and tail, simply letting TJ cry on him. Jefferson closed the cloth and carried Sarah out of hearing distance. “See? Your Dam grieves very hard.”

Eyes wide, Sarah looked at Jefferson and said, “Dam was crying. Dam never cries.”

“Grief brings tears, Sarah,” Jefferson nodded as he sat down with his niece in his lap. His naturally dark-outlined eyes fell on her in steady understanding. “And, as I said, a mate’s loss is ten times worse. Your dam will grieve hard for a week then will come out and want his kits again. Loki is caring for him.”

“You promise?” Sarah continued to meet Jefferson’s eyes.

“When I finished my worst grief, I wanted Grace again. Why should it be different for your dam?” He nuzzled at Sarah’s neck. “Right, little one?”

“Okay . . .” Sarah murmured, resting her head on Jefferson’s shoulder, unable to forget the distressed noises her dam had been making, the tears.

“Ah, losing someone is the worst part of living,” Jefferson said, “but if we do not risk the losing at the end, we miss out on the good times, the joy and love in the middle, don’t we?” He stroked Sarah’s ear tips again.

“Yeah?” Sarah nodded and then looked over as she saw Bucky and Steve walking together. She ran over to her other uncles and reported, “Dam is crying, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve! Uncle Jefferson says Dam will want to be with Izzy and me in a week.”

Steve reached down and scooped up his niece, named for his mother. He cuddled her close. “Yes, that’s what Loki says. He’s an older fox-shifter and knows a lot. Right now, your dam is concentrating solely on the memory of your sire, but in time, he’ll let the dead go and turn back to the living.” Steve’s voice remained sad, his oddly colored eyes just as sad, but he made especially sure to be there for his niece and nephew. He understood what they’d been told about the fox grief process.

“I hope so. Izzy never comes out,” Sarah said, looking over at the hut where she, Grace, Izzy, and Jefferson had been staying.

“Do you want me to check on him?” Steve sounded worried, his eyes darting to the hut.

“Izzy is sad ‘cause Dam doesn’t want us right now,” Sarah nodded, blinking as she met Steve’s eyes once more.

Steve looked at Bucky then back at his niece. She might only be a couple of seasons old, but the kit had a quick and ready mind. He felt she might be mature enough to understand a little more than they gave her credit for. Sitting down, Steve said, “when a fox loses a mate, his or her body wants to create new kits, to replace the mate that died. But in order to be ready to care for new kits, the dam must forget the old kits. Loki is helping your dam through the grief so he doesn’t create a new kit to replace you. When a week ends, your dam will mate with Loki, but Loki won’t make a kit with your dam. Then, the next day, the grief will ease and your dam will no longer feel like he needs a new kit. Do you understand? Your dam is only doing what the body feels is natural and we’re doing everything we can to stop that so your dam doesn’t reject you forever.” He studied her eyes and face to see if she understood, if it upset her.

Sarah blinked slowly and then looked in the direction of TJ’s hut before moving her eyes back to look at Steve. “But . . . Loki won’t be Dam’s new mate, will he?”

“No, not this time. That will be up to your dam and Loki next breeding season. This time, Loki is making sure not to breed your dam so your dam can be in his right mind to choose if he even wants a new mate or more kits.” Steve stroked her fine hair from her eyes. “And so, because your dam’s body wants a new family, but we know his heart wants his current family, everyone is trying real hard to let Loki care for your dam. He knows how this works and has ways to help without replacing you or Izzy or your sire.”

“Oh . . . okay,” Sarah nodded and looked between Bucky and Steve before saying, “maybe you should tell Izzy that, too?”

“Do you think Izzy will understand, Sarah?” Steve asked, knowing the more child-like Izzy often could understand surprising things, and that his twin, Sarah, would probably know best how much Izzy would comprehend.

“Maybe? I don’t know,” Sarah sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “but, Izzy cries all the time and won’t come out.”

Nodding, Steve said, “I’ll try to explain it to him. Thanks for pointing out that you both should know these things. You’re a very good kit.” He cuddled Sarah again.

“Papa said I was his special elf girl. That Izzy may be like Dam but I was his special elf girl,” Sarah said.

A smile spread on Steve’s face and he nodded in agreement, “And you are. You remember you were named for your Papa’s Dam, right? Well, once I speak to Izzy I’ll come out and tell you just how special an elf you are.”

Nodding, Sarah climbed out of Steve’s arms and headed back to Jefferson.

Steve got up and turned to Bucky. “I’m going in,” he whispered, drawing a deep breath. “Watch Sarah? Make sure she’s not pretending to understand and then goes and does something she’ll regret?”

Bucky nodded, watching as Sarah and his half-brother spoke to one another. He looked back at Steve and said, “yeah, I’ll watch her. But, it looks like Jefferson might have a handle on things.”

Kissing Bucky’s lips gently, Steve disappeared into the hut to talk with his nephew.

“Bucky?” The voice belonged to Jack and came from behind the younger dragon-shifter.

Turning, Bucky offered a small smile to Jack, “hey, Jack.”

Pointing to Bucky’s scaled arm, Jack said, “may I see how you’re healing?” He sounded subdued. His mate, David, stood behind him.

Blinking, Bucky had completely forgotten about his healing arm with everything that had happened in the last two days. Bucky nodded and held out his left arm, the silver and red scales shimmering in the afternoon sun.

“I’ve been talking to David about the healing of scales after such a long injury,” Jack said and took the arm, studying it. He began to slip free the rest of the older scales, revealing surprisingly shining gold scales instead of silver. Nodding, as if not surprised, Jack smiled, “ah, David thought this might happen. Once TJ is able to finish shedding on his thigh, it might show a secondary color as well.” Meeting Bucky’s eyes, tracing the gold and silver scales, Jack said, “this is a good sign that the old injury is healed, Bucky. Would you like to learn to shift?”

Looking down at the beautiful gold colored scales, Bucky blinked in shock as he lifted his eyes once more to look at Jack. “Shift? You mean . . . really? I’m - - I’m ready?”

Nodding, Jack let go of Bucky’s arm. “If you want a professional opinion, I can ask David to check you. But I have a question before I teach you. Are you breeding?”

Flushing a bit, Bucky nodded, placing his scaled hand over the slight swell of his abdomen, “yes. About two months, I think?”

Nodding, Jack said, “in your dragon form, you are almost impervious to harm, so the clutch will be safer. However, you need to keep in your bipedal form when you clutch so it will be a live birth. If you try to clutch a live birth in dragon form, it could kill the infant. You conceived in bipedal so should clutch in bipedal. Does that make sense?”

Bucky nodded and looked down at his gold and silver scales, some red flecks still there as well.

“Bucky, David’s going to explain all about how this works for clutching, length of gestation, the entire thing. He’s helped many a country dragon clutch in either form. He was the equivalent of a farmer but worked often as a medic.” Jack looked over to David and nodded, giving him a sign for _’yes,’_ confirming that they both thought Bucky had been breeding.

David nodded, giving Bucky a gentle smile, “since you conceived in bipedal form, your gestation is much like a human’s, actually. So, nine months. Like Jack said, don’t try to give birth while in dragon form, however, shifting between the two won’t harm the infant. There’s a reason you can't give live birth as a dragon,” he continued, watching Bucky’s face for comprehension. “A dragon’s uterine value is ridged to help scrape a layer or two from the eggs so they can hatch easier. This could skin an infant alive. Being a male breeder, your uterine valve is connected to your rectal channel, so that’s how you’d give birth or clutch eggs.”

Blinking, Bucky took everything in, “wow, okay. So, definitely don’t try to give birth while in dragon form.”

“If it’s an emergency, you better hope someone’s on hand to tend the infant,” Jack agreed. “Here’s something I know: different dragon clans are different sizes in dragon form. Whereas many are the size of houses or even these small huts, there is one clan the size of, say, Thor in his elk form. That’d be the Shiloh dragons, of which you are one. So, don’t expect to be a huge tree smashing beast, Bucky. We’re smaller than that.”

Bucky didn’t look disappointed in the least; instead he nodded, looking almost relieved, “that’s actually . . . better? I saw Natasha in dragon form . . . she is about the size of an elephant in her true form.”

Nodding, Jack laughed, “I know. The size of a clutching chamber depends on how many eggs the dragon breeder is carrying inside, and Shiloh dragons can clutch anywhere from one to about ten. As a bipedal, even twins would be practically unheard of, so I wouldn’t expect more than one infant this time around.”

“I don’t think I want more than one right now,” Bucky admitted on a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, “so, that’s good?”

“Very. Dragons control population sizes by opting to breed in bipedal form, actually. Okay, now for shifting. You remember when TJ tried to get Izzy to shift? How he explained the energy inside?” Jack seemed relaxed while giving these lessons, as if the longer he remained out of Shiloh lands, the happier he became.

Bucky nodded, “yeah, the energy?” He put his scaled hand against his chest.

“Okay, so, you can feel it pulsing inside, and when you create those storms, it seems to be outside and inside, right?” Jack asked, “so, the idea of shifting is to allow the energy to flow out and around your skin. Simple as that. I lifted your block for you the first night we were in Wakanda, so that’s already done. Did it while you slept.”

Blinking, Bucky looked stunned, “you did? I didn’t even know!”

“That’s because it’s a binding law, and it doesn’t feel oppressive when on. It’s simply reciting the proper enchantment with the appropriate authority and it lifts. Silas obviously hadn’t replaced me yet as his Minister of Information, so I was able to do it.” Jack shrugged as he spoke.

“So, I . . . should be able to shift?” Bucky asked softly, looking down at his left arm and then back at Jack.

“Now that you’re healed, yes. Right David?” Jack turned to his mate for clarification.

“Yes, now that your scar has closed over, you should be fine. Had you tried to shift with injury? You would have torn it right open and made it about twenty times worse,” David informed him and then stepped back a few steps, pulling Jack back with him. “But, now you are free to shift, Bucky. Go ahead and try.” David gave the brunet an encouraging smile.

Bucky took a breath and tried to focus on that feeling inside of him, chasing it and grasping it. He focused on trying to get it to expand outward. After a few moments, Bucky suddenly began to shift, his scales growing all over his body until he took the form of a dragon, about the same size as Thor’s massive elk form. Blinking, eyes still that same pale blue with the ring of darker blue, Bucky let out a huff through his nostrils, blowing hot air over Jack and David. Bucky’s scales were almost completely gold, only a hint of the silver and red when the scales shimmered and moved in the sunlight.

Jack looked delighted, clapping enthusiastically. “Wonderful! Perfect first try!”

“Buck?” Steve’s voice sounded from the hut entrance, wonder in his tones. “Is that you? My heavens, you’re _beautiful_!”

Turning, movements a bit clumsy as he got used to his new body, his new size, Bucky walked over on all fours, large talons hitting against the soft dirt of Wakanda, Bucky’s tail dragging behind him, his entire body rippling with strong muscle under the scales. He nuzzled his nose against Steve’s face gently, blowing hot air down his mate’s back.

Pure joy lit Steve’s face and he cupped Bucky’s large head, meeting his eyes. “My beautiful Bucky! You did it. You came into your own at last!”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with joy and he bumped his muzzle against Steve’s face again, his tail flickering slightly with delight. With another breath, Bucky shifted back to his bipedal form, stumbling a bit, unused to the feeling; Steve caught him against a strong chest. “I did it, Steve!” Bucky grinned widely.

Nodding, Steve kissed Bucky soundly. “And you’re beautiful, Bucky! Next time you shift, look in the lake. You’re absolutely stunning in both your forms!” Steve seemed to vibrate with excitement as much as Bucky; he’d always wanted his mate to feel whole, complete, and being able to switch to his dragon form should finally give him that.

Jack hugged his brother. “Congratulations, baby brother! You’ve come into your own. And, once you’ve gotten used to shifting and walking, we can teach you to fly!”

“Fly?” Bucky grinned happily, pale eyes lighting up.

“And speak,” Jack laughed. “You have skills you never dreamed of, Bucky.” Jack seemed like a child during the giving season.

Smiling, Bucky placed a hand on his abdomen and looked over at Steve, “and . . . I’ll be able to teach our child, Stevie.”

“And me, so I can also teach our child. I’ll teach the little one elf things, too, like I’ll teach Sarah and Izzy.” Steve kissed his mate again. “Our family.”


	5. Coming into Their Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Grief, Sex, Confusion, Violence, Post Traumatic**

Five more long days of heavy grief and sorrow passed for TJ, his mind in a deep haze and body aching for his mate. However, on the night of the seventh day of being in Wakanda, TJ’s skin took on a deep flush, and he writhed on the pallet, his cock hard and heavy, a slick substance trickling out of his opening passage. TJ had never gone into full blown heat before. The one time with Johnny, it had been the beginning stages when Johnny caught it and got TJ with kits, ending the heat before it could truly begin. TJ whimpered and panted, turning over on his belly and inadvertently displaying his ass to the opening of the hut, his tail lifting a bit and shifting over so it wasn’t in the way of his passage.

Loki walked in with TJ’s meal, herb, and fresh water. He watched the younger fox-shifter carefully then put everything down, bringing the water closer to set beside the pallet. Undressing as he spoke gently, calmy, Loki said, “are you ready for a mate, little one?”

Looking over his shoulder, eyes completely blown and gone with lust, TJ let out a series of needy clicks and whimpers. He lowered his torso further to the pallet, displaying his ass even more to the other fox-shifter.

Nodding, not asking permission since they had a prior agreement, Loki took a carefully leaf-wrapped packet of natural sheaths made of animal product. He sheathed his hard cock, aching in the presence of a needy breeder in heat. Lining up behind TJ, Loki slid in deep and sure. He didn’t paused, taking TJ hot and hard, a true animal mating. He bent over TJ’s back and reached around to grip the brunet’s cock and stroke in time with the strokes in his passage. Nipping at TJ’s neck, but not puncturing the skin, Loki skimmed his sharp fox teeth over the flesh.

Keening, thrusting back to meet those strong strokes, TJ panted. His fingers clutched at the furs on the pallet. The slick, clear substance that coated his passage started to trickle out, dripping down over his heavy sac and his inner thighs.

Loki continued his thrusts, his strokes, deliberately trying to bring TJ to a first release so he could work on the careful knotting. He thrust hard, deep, and angled over TJ’s prostate, making small yips and clicks as he mated the smaller fox-shifter.

TJ yipped, a pure animalistic sound, loud and extremely needy. His cock in Loki’s hand twitched and he shot his first load, though his erection hardly flagged in the slightest.

Whispering into TJ’s ear, Loki praised TJ’s ejaculation. He slipped from TJ’s passage and took off the sheath, cleaning himself carefully and putting on another. Within less than a minute, the fox-shifter slid his cock back in and whispered, “want a knot, little one? Want to be filled full?”

Nodding frantically, TJ let out a series of clicks again, bearing his neck in submission as he presented himself further to Loki. He rolled his hips back, his thighs quivering in excitement.

Loki nodded and stroked deep, letting his knot form, sealing them together as Loki let out an odd yipping noise, cumming hard into the sheath, the knot and warmth hopefully enough to trigger TJ’s sense of being bred, though they’d go through several more pseudo matings before this session ended. Loki clamped his lip-covered teeth on TJ’s neck and bit down, bruising the fox-shifter under him, right where a mate mark would be.

TJ let out a keen, followed by a clicking whimper as he came once more, striping the furs beneath him with thick white cum. The smaller shifter opened his legs a bit more, allowing Loki’s knot to slide in that much further. He panted, his entire body quivering and misted with a thin layer of sweat.

“Good little fox,” Loki praised then made a similar sentiment in their native fox clicks and sounds. He repeated the false bite, ignoring his own blood from his teeth piercing his lips from the inside. The blood flow would help TJ’s body think he was pierced on the neck. Loki held his cock in deep, clutching TJ’s sides, shunting a tiny bit back and forth to make the knot pull a bit at TJ’s tight entrance but not enough to rip free. This was a mating, even if no kit would result, and Loki enjoyed the feel of filling the little fox-shifter below him.

TJ’s body seemed to relax, momentarily satiated as the worst of the symptoms of the heat eased away. Still panting, TJ looked over his shoulder, his lips pulling into a very small smile. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.

Loki lifted his bloody mouth and smiled back. “Thank _you_ , little fox. You are so very good. When my knot eases, we’ll eat and drink and sleep.” Loki caressed a hand down TJ’s back, still avoiding his tail and ears out of respect. If this had been a true mating, Loki would have fondled his partner everywhere, but this wasn’t the kind of mating for claims. It was a grief mating to bring TJ back to his senses and ease his needy hormones.

“You can touch them, it’s okay,” TJ answered softly, his voice settling back to normal for the moment.

“I don’t wish to replace your Johnny, TJ,” Loki said softly, reaching up to gently stroke the furred ears. “You know that, right? I am your mate right now, but I want you to keep Johnny always.”

TJ’s eyes fluttered closed, obviously enjoying that contact very much. Opening his eyes once more to look at Loki, TJ said, “I know that, Loki.”

Smiling, Loki leaned in and kissed TJ’s unblemished neck. “Soon, your body will release this need and you can be free to live again. You will be free of these negative desires.” He smiled and stroked TJ’s ears. “May I touch your tail, as well, little fox?”

“Yes,” TJ answered with a nod, his tail quivering a bit.

Lifting his other hand from TJ’s side, Loki gently stroked down the length of TJ’s tail, from rump to tip. “So soft, TJ, darling. You are so soft.”

“I remember you,” TJ murmured softly, shifting a bit so it would be easier for Loki to continue to stroke his tail. “They would make us mate sometimes after they cut me open. You would always try to be gentle.”

Nodding, Loki said, “when you brought your mate and pack back to that horrible place, and your mate’s brother freed us, I was close to death. Thor carried me out, but I will never forget that you and yours saved my life.” He smiled gently and continued to carefully stroke TJ’s ears and tail as hs knot stayed tight inside TJ’s passage. “I used to dream of mating you for real, in freedom. Thank you for trusting me enough to allow me this chance. I promise only your body will think you have a kit. I won’t break my promise and give you one this season.”

TJ nodded, a shudder running down his spine as Loki stroked his ears and tail.

“Tell me to stop and I will, little fox. I only want to bring you comfort and pleasure.” Loki smiled at TJ, his ice-green eyes caring, worried.

“Feels good,” TJ assured his new lover, too tired to feel guilt over mating with someone this close to Johnny’s death. Those feelings would come later. “You were the only person that I would look forward to mating. Only one that wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I never wish to hurt you, beautiful little fox,” Loki assured his lover. His knot eased and Loki carefully pulled out, allowing slick to pour down TJs thighs and balls. His body would believe semen came too, despite Loki wearing a sheath to prevent that. The older fox carefully removed his sheath and cleaned up then replaced it with another, since his cock remained semi-erect. Loki eased TJ down to his side on a clean pelt then removed the stained one to toss by the door cloth. He lay beside TJ and began feeding him chunks of meat. “Regain your strength, TJ. If you need more mating, you will need that strength.” Loki didn’t clean up TJ yet, letting the fluids fool TJ’s body into thinking this was a real mating. Real mates didn’t bathe between heat breedings; they waited until the very end.

Nodding, TJ allowed Loki to feed him, finally regaining his breath and able to fully relax. After eating and taking several sips of water, TJ turned to press up against Loki’s chest, tucking his head under Loki’s chin.

“Sleep, little fox,” Loki cooed, falling into gentle clicks and other noises the pair of them would understand. He held TJ close to his body, his sheathed cock laying across his abdomen but not deflating, ready to tend the breeder when TJ needed it.

**************

A day and a half passed before the door covering pushed back and Loki led TJ out on shaking legs. The scent of sex, heavy and stale, came with them, but Loki didn’t seem bothered. Instead, he guided TJ to the nearby lake and eased him into the water to help him bathe away the week of grief and the two days of hard mating.

As Loki helped TJ clean, it became obvious that TJ’s hair was beginning to streak back to brown. Tufts of brown were beginning to grow in the white locks, signaling that it was getting closer to the shift in seasons. Looking down at his legs as he washed them with the lake water, TJ blinked in absolute shock when he saw that the patch of scales had grown! What used to be a smaller patch about the size of a fist, had expanded, almost overnight, to cover three-fourths of his thigh and beginning to spiral up his flank.

Loki looked where TJ’s eyes had fallen and he cooed soothingly, “that’s a good thing, TJ. That means your leg has finally healed. Once you’ve rested and regained your strength, you’ll notice your leg strength coming back, too.” It meant that TJ would be faster, able to better protect his pack. Loki reached down and said, “may I?” He seemed un-bothered that the pair of them were nude for all to see.

TJ nodded, looking down at the large patch of scales, “go ahead . . .” he murmured softly.

Loki reached down and eased the last dry, old scale from the upper portion of TJ’s original patch. He smiled as it eased out, bringing with it a wash of relief since the pain totally disappeared for the first time since Hydra had begun to shave TJ’s scales off. “There,” Loki said, stroking his fingers over the smooth, soft blue scales, noting hints of deep purple catching the light. “So pretty, like a midnight sky.”

Letting out a soft sigh of relief, TJ nodded, stroking over the new scales as well, “you don’t mind that I’m not a pure fox-shifter?”

Loki smiled, lifting TJ’s chin, “as long as you can forgive me for not being your first love, I can forgive you anything, pretty little fox. I think Johnny would be so happy you’re well once more. And I wouldn’t have you any other way then part-dragon-part-fox, TJ.” Loki gently kissed TJ’s lips, hand resting on TJ’s hand and scales.

Bucky looked over, seeing TJ and Loki bathing in the lake and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the kiss, after the mating session had supposedly ended. Turning his eyes back on Steve, Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment.

Steve looked worried. “The true measure of whether Loki kept his promise not to replace Johnny will be when TJ faces his kits,” the elf whispered. “They’re acting as if they’ve known each other for years, not days.”

“Didn’t Loki said he was in the same base as TJ when he was a prisoner of Hydra?” Bucky asked, frowning softly in worry.

Straightening, eyes widening, Steve said, “is it possible Loki was the first mate, not Johnny? That Johnny was the replacement mate and TJ thought his first, Loki, was dead?” He looked to Bucky.

“Wouldn’t . . . surprise me? I would imagine Hydra would have forced them to mate if their goal was to get TJ pregnant and start breeding,” Bucky sighed, running his flesh hand down his face.

“And TJ was so young, and inexperienced, he might not have realized his body had chosen a mate?” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Does that mean he’ll continue to reject the twins? Heavens, please don’t let him reject Johnny’s kits!”

Shaking his head, Bucky looked over where Sarah and Izzy, who’d finally come out of the hut, were playing with Jefferson and Grace, not too far away from them. “It would break Izzy and Sarah if TJ fully rejected them. Nature sucks . . .” Bucky let out a frustrated huff of breath.

Ending the kiss, Loki stroked TJ’s cheek and smiled gently. “Would you like to bathe your kits as we bathe, little fox? I’m sure you miss them greatly, Dam Fox.”

Blinking, TJ’s ears twitched a bit and he worried at his bottom lip, “I . . . I’m naked . . . and - -” TJ swallowed thickly, running a wet hand through his white curls, trying to wash himself. He worried that the kits would want nothing to do with him.

“And they miss you and need baths, too. I’m sure you don’t bathe dressed?” Loki smiled. “Sink into the water to hide your penis, if you are shy around the girl. And I will do the same so she isn’t offended. But, TJ, your kits need to know you still want them. You _do_ want them, right?” Loki stroked TJ’s ear very gently.

“I do . . . I just - - I couldn’t protect their Papa . . . what are they going to think of me?” TJ asked softly, ears flattening a bit.

Loki nuzzled at TJ’s neck and whispered, “I think they will be glad you lived so they didn’t lose both of you, little fox.” Helping TJ to slide waist deep into the water, Loki turned and raised a hand. “Is it possible for Izzy and Sarah to come be bathed? Their dam wants to make sure they’re okay.”

Izzy looked up and beamed happily. He scrambled to his feet and darted towards his dam as fast as his legs would carry him. “Dam!” He screamed them fell to clicks of greeting as he tossed himself at TJ’s neck.

TJ made answering clicks as he scooped up Izzy and started to scent his kit.

Steve looked relieved and he smiled at Sarah and Grace. “Going to your Dam, Sarah? He wants you.”

Sarah blinked her bright blue eyes up at Steve and slowly nodded, making her way over to her dam and twin brother. When TJ saw her, he scooped her up with his other arm and began to nuzzle and scent her as well, making delighted, happy clicking noises.

Loki settled happily, smiling, glad he’d been able to save this little family and keep them together. He turned to smile at Thor nearby, nodding to his adopted elk-shifter brother. Loki began to carefully wash TJ’s back, letting him check over and scent his kits as much as he wanted.

From where they stood on the shore, Bucky spotted the growth of TJ’s scales and he looked surprised. Turning his eyes once more on Steve, Bucky stated, “Steve, look at TJ’s scales.”

Blinking in as much shock, Steve turned to David and Jack, “David? TJ’s got more scales. Is that . . . dangerous?”

David looked over and noted the large amount of scales that had grown in since the last time he’d seen TJ. “Not dangerous . . . but, odd? Most of the time, the body chooses one form or the other. His natural state being half is already rare as it is. The only reason he or Jefferson should have scales is the small amount of dragon blood running through their veins.”

“David, Jefferson’s natural form is a wolf. Do you think that maybe, since TJ is a half, he’s half . . . both?” Steve looked extremely worried.

“What? Half fox-shifter and half dragon-shifter?” David frowned in concentration and turned his eyes on Jack, “do you think that’s possible? Can a shifter change into more than one form other than his or her bipedal form?”

“The only time I’ve ever heard of it is if the shifter has both magiks and is born half,” Jack nodded. “So if anyone could, that’d be TJ.” Shock made Jack stiffen and he hissed, “my heavens, do you think Hydra was trying for that when they saw a fox-shifter with scales?”

“I think so,” David sighed, nodding, “it’s a very rare thing. And a being that has access to _that_ much magic? Can be very powerful if they learned how to really tap into it.”

“Which would be why they always wanted TJ to change into his _true_ form; which they believed to be dragon,” Bucky stated, remembering what TJ had told them about his captivity nearly a year before.

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, watching TJ, the kits, and Loki playing and bathing in the water. “My heavens. They’ll definitely be looking for him. That human the foxes left alive . . . did anyone take him out later? Did we miss him?”

Bucky shook his head, “I never saw anyone, Stevie, and Jack and David were unconscious.”

“We need to tell T'Challa, let them know what we’re dealing with. Even if TJ’s not a dragon-fox, Hydra must believe he is.” Steve let go of Bucky and turned to scan for the leader of the panther clan. T’Challa enjoyed the afternoon sun, strolling with his mate, Nakia, around the perimeter of the lake, only a few yards from where the group stood. Grabbing Bucky’s hand, Steve pulled his lover towards their protector. “T’Challa, please, a security issue I’ve just become aware of!” Steve called.

T’Challa met Steve’s eyes as the blond approached him and his mate. Glancing to Nakia and then back to Steve, the attractive man nodded, taking Steve’s warning seriously, “a security issue, Steve?”

“Yes, one of Hydra’s humans saw TJ and Loki, and we think he lived. Hydra thinks TJ can become both fox and dragon. I believe, we may be endangering Wakanda if they figure out you saved us, T’Challa.” Steve ran his hand over the back of his neck, looking worried but not hysterical, calm, as if he wished to figure out a solution and begin working on it. Only his words sounded excited.

T’Challa looked over to the group of foxes bathing in the lake, focusing on TJ; looking back at Steve, the man asked, “and what do you think? Can he change between both species?”

“David and Jack think it’s very probable, T’Challa. His scales have expanded, covering more of him in just a week.” Steve glanced at Bucky then looked back to T’Challa and Nakia. “His natural state is half-fox, T’Challa. They think that means he’s most-likely to be able to switch to dragon as well.”

T’Challa moved his dark eyes to look at Nakia, frowning very softly, “you have traveled the world, Nakia. Have you heard of such a thing before?”

“Yes, T’Challa. It is as rare as a male breeder among panthers, but it has happened. It only happens if one half is dragon and the shifter is born in half-form.” She looked towards the small group of foxes. “Hydra would know this as well. TJ is a prize catch for them.”

“But, why keep shaving off his scales?” Bucky asked, frowning in worry.

Steve sighed, “he said they kept trying to make him change into his _real_ form. We think they felt that was dragon. Dragon scales are often _believed_ to hold magic or healing properties, but they don’t.”

“If I am understanding correctly, that,” T’Challa jutted his chin towards TJ, “is his _true_ form.”

“It’s the one he converts to when knocked unconscious,” Steve confirmed.

“So, yes,” T’Challa nodded and then looked to be thinking things over for a few moments before looking to his mate, “what would you suggest we do, Nakia?”

“Inform our guards and hunters that Hydra is hunting the little fox-shifter for his scales and kits. We will protect him, T’Challa,” Nakia swore, not balking at the idea of protecting someone who’d only joined their clan recently.

T’Challa nodded, looking back at Steve and Bucky, “we will help you to protect him. However, to make this easier on everyone, please, pass on word to him that he should not leave Wakandan territory. He will be safe here.”

Steve looked relieved and he nodded. “I’ll inform him now, T’Challa. Thank you for helping us. You have been more than hospitable.” The elf bowed his gratitude.

T’Challa bowed at the shoulders and then took Nakia’s arm once more, “you are quite welcome, Steve. We like your little pack.” And with that, the panther-shifter walked away with his mate.

Turning to Bucky, Steve leaned in and nuzzled quickly. “I love you, Bucky,” he said, softly. “Let’s go tell TJ how to keep his family safe. Unfortunately, it means he won’t be hunting.”

Nodding, Bucky kissed Steve’s temple, murmuring, “I love you, too,” and then let the blond lead him towards the lakeside once more.

Once the elf and dragon arrived at the side of the fox group, Steve squatted down, offering a smile to TJ. “It’s good to see you back in the sunshine, little brother.”

Looking over, water dripping from his mostly white curls, TJ gave Steve a small smile, “thank you, Steve.” TJ’s eyes still appeared sad but he wasn’t overwhelmed with grief.

Steve smiled, “we’ve been talking with T’Challa, Chief of the Panthers, TJ. He says we may stay with him. They said that you should stay on Wakandan land with the guards so that Hydra doesn’t get through and attack you and the kits.” He waited to see how TJ would react to that.

Blinking, TJ’s ears twitched slightly and he tilted his head, looking worried, “Hydra is coming?”

“TJ, we’ve been discussing why Hydra is after you and know that the one you and Loki fought got away. We suspect he’ll get to hsi people and let them know he saw the fox with the dragon scales.” Steve reached out t touch TJ’s shoulder carefully, but letting the fox know that the elf did not despise his deceased brother’s living mate. “We want you safe, and T’Challa said to stay in his territory. If you hunt or anything, take someone with you so you aren’t alone. Then, if you’re attacked, we can know what’s happened. If you’re alone, we may never know if you are captured, killed, run to heal and hide, or what. Does that make sense?”

Loki smiled, looking happy, “and with your now healed leg, little fox, I can teach you techniques to make you a better fighter.”

Looking at Loki, TJ smiled slowly and nodded, “I would like that . . .” He’d never really been taught the way of the arctic foxes; Doug had been too injured after his rescue and TJ had left soon after that.

Steve smiled to see TJ receptive and not defensive. Apparently this week of private grief really had been something their fox brother had needed, “If I bring your towels and shifts for after your bath, will you introduce your friend to us, TJ?”

TJ nodded, looking between Loki and the others. He still kept the kits pretty close as he spoke to the adults, “yeah . . . I’m clean now,” TJ looked down and his eyes seemed to catch on the larger patch of scales, still not used to how much of his body the sapphire and purple scales covered.

Steve stood and said, “be right back with four towels and four shifts.” He shot Bucky a relieved smile and hurried off to get the supplies for TJ. He didn’t take long, coming back within minutes. Putting the shifts on a large dry boulder, Steve started handing out towels, one for each adult. He wrapped Sarah as he pulled her from the water, nuzzling her neck and whispering, “special elf girl.”

Sarah nuzzled back, beaming brightly; Steve dressed her quickly once she’d been dried. Bucky helped Izzy out of the water and started drying the kit. TJ rose and started drying as well. Loki rose, wrapping the towel around his waist and smiling down at the kits. He took the largest of the shifts and slipped it over his head then carefully finished drying under the fall of material.

After he finished drying Izzy, Bucky checked the incision on the kit’s lower back where Izzy’s tail was growing in. The injury had healed nicely over the last week. Bucky grabbed the other smaller shift and dressed Izzy.

TJ got dressed as well, pulling the shift over his head and letting the material fall down over his chest and groin.

Loki reached over and took TJ’s towel, offering a smile. He gathered the other towels as well and said, “who wishes lunch while we talk and meet?”

“Izzy!” the small fox kit shouted happily. He threw his arms around his Uncle Bucky’s neck and nuzzled right under Bucky’s chin. “Izzy eat!”

“I’m hungry, too!” Sarah exclaimed with a wide grin.

Nodding, Loki turned his smile on TJ. “Want to pick a spot and I’ll be right back with food and water?”

TJ nodded and led the group over to a soft spot of grass under a large tree that overlooked the lake. He sat down, tucking his legs underneath his body to avoid exposing himself. He smiled up at Bucky and Steve who still carried the kits. “This a good place to have some lunch?”

“A very nice place,” Steve agreed. He carried Sarah almost upside down, though he let her butt hand down, her body almost doubled in half, the shift covering her modesty. Once they got to TJ’s chosen spot, Steve looked around. “Now where did I put that kit?”

“I’m right here, Uncle Steve!” Sarah giggled happily.

Looking down, seeming surprised, Steve said, “how did you get there?” He carefully helped her to stand, unfolding her. “Wow, you’re so light I forgot I held you!”

Bucky laughed softly, carefully setting down Izzy as Steve set down Sarah. The large brunet sat down as well, in a cross-legged position, letting the afternoon air warm his skin. “Spring is coming early this year.”

Before Loki returned, Steve reached out, smiling, to touch TJ’s knee. “Welcome back to us, TJ. We worried for you.”

Nodding, TJ worried at his bottom lip and said, “I’m sorry . . . I guess, it was this body thing? Normal for foxes - -” TJ’s eyes caught on Bucky’s new colored scales and his eyes widened, “your scales changed color, as well?”

Bucky looked down at his, now, mostly golden colored arm and then back at TJ, “yeah. After I finished healing and then shedding the old scales . . . these golden ones popped up.”

Loki walked over with a carrying harness over his shoulders. One one side of the harness hung a large jar of water. The other side had a large pot of raw meat. In one hand, Loki carried a plat of cooked meat and in the other a bowl of fruit. As Steve hopped up to unburden the fox-shifter, Loki used his chint o gesture to the large blond bipedal coming up with more supplies. “May I invite company?”

Bucky looked over and smiled in welcome to the large elk-shifter. “Thor, right?” He also stood to help Thor with his burden.

Settling the supplies that Loki had said he needed, Thor smiled and nodded, “I am Thor, yes. And, you are Bucky? One of the dragon-shifters?”

Nodding, Bucky answered, “yeah, and that’s my mate Steve and my half brother TJ and his two kits, my niece and nephew, Sarah and Izzy.”

“And I’m Loki, TJ’s friend and Thor’s adopted brother,” Loki introduced himself. “Thor and I thank you and the pack for rescuing us last year.” He bowed directly to Steve, who had chanced a lot to free captives as he looked for his mother and TJ’s brother.

“You were there?” Steve looked stunned.

Loki nodded. “Yes, and we, as well as the other survivors, were very thankful someone came for us.” He smiled at TJ again. “TJ’s escape brought about our salvation.”

TJ flushed and ducked his head, glancing over at his kits, hoping they didn’t get too curious about what they were hearing. He hadn’t told them about his captivity. 

Izzy threw himself into TJ’s arms. “Dam hero!” He might not understand everything the adults spoke about, but he got the gist of it. “Like Sire!”

“No, no, definitely not like your Papa,” TJ said softly, dropping a kiss on Izzy’s white hair.

Smiling up at TJ, Izzy didn’t argue, too content to have his beloved Dam back again.

“So, lunch anyone?” Thor gestured to all the food that he and Loki had brought.

Laughing, Loki nodded, “yes Thor, eat your grain mix, you big silly.” Loki grinned at the large bipedal. He began offering the meat pot to the other fox-shifters, nodding for Bucky to take the plate of cooked meats. Steve reached for the basket of fruit. Izzy eagerly helped himself to a small chunk of meat, not getting too greedy at least. As everyone began to eat their different meals, TJ looked around the beautiful sight of the lake, not saying anything. Jack eventually walked over with David and sank down to join their family.

Finally, Jeffersona d Grace came over, Jefferson sitting on TJ’s side, opposite Loki. He used a gently hand to turn TJ’s face to him to study his youngest sibling’s eyes. Offering a small, sad smile, Jefferson said, “welcome back, TJ.”

Giving Jefferson a small smile in return, pale eyes sad as well, TJ said, “thank you, Jefferson. Thank you for watching the kits for me.”

Nodding, Jefferson said, “it was the least I could do for you . . . for Johnny. And I know you would have watched Grace for me had you been in a place to do so when I lost my mate.” Jefferson hugged TJ. “We worried, TJ. You grieved so hard. I thought you would become sick and weak.”

Going in with the hug, TJ nodded, nuzzling in a familiar way against Jefferson’s neck, “I still think I could have done more to save him . . .”

Pulling back a little, Jefferson said, “so we will teach you better how to fight back. Then you’ll be able to do what you feel is your share. I’m sorry I didn’t teach you sooner. I suppose I liked the idea of a younger brother depending on me. Selfish, I know, but I always wanted litter mates.”

“I liked . . . still like to depend on people - - as horrible as that sounds,” TJ blew out a breath, running his fingers through his slightly streaked blond hair.

Jefferson chuckled. “No, TJ, that doesn’t sound horrible at all. But I suppose we have to give you the skills so you can joint eh battle. Then you can relax and depend on else if things are quiet.” Jefferson ran a hand through TJ’s hair. “Spring comes early,” he unconsciously repeated Bucky. “Izzy already is turning, too. His tail came in almost completely sable.”

TJ glanced over at Izzy, noting the kit’s tail color and nodded, “yeah . . . seems like we had such a short winter this year.”

“That means a hot, long summer,” Jefferson predicted. “Let’s hope there will be plenty of rain or the game will move too far off to hunt.”

Loki smiled at Izzy who’d crawled into his lap. “Hello, Lucky.” Izzy said, getting the name wrong.

Laughing, Loki accepted the nickname and answered, “Hello, Izzy. Thank you for letting me spend time with your Dam this past week. I am honored.”

“Uncle Steve said you would mate with Dam,” Sarah commented after swallowing a chunk of raw meat. 

TJ made a soft choking noise, his eyes flickering to look at Steve in shock.

Loki smiled and nodded. “When you are older, you will understand even better, but yes. When a fox loses a mate, the fox needs to mate again or risk dying. Fortunately, I know a way for that to happen without stopping the normal grief. But today is sunny and warm. Why don’t we talk of pleasant things. Did you see the great blue butterfly that lives here in Wakanda?”

Sarah’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “no!” The kit seemed suitably distracted.

Loki nodded and gestured towards a field where rabbits and other small critters roamed, a backup supply of food for the panthers if needed, but normally just left to fend for themselves and grow. “That field holds the flowers they prefer. Maybe when summer comes you can spot them. But be careful, young huntress. If you touch their wings, they cannot fly and will die. So if you chase them, do not catch them.” Loki shot TJ a reassuring smile.

Sarah nodded and said, “won’t catch the big butterflies. Just look.”

“Good girl,” Loki praised, reaching over to stroke her hair, not touching her elven ears.

TJ looked worried, nibbling on a piece of meat. He couldn’t believe that Steve had told his kits about him and Loki mating! They didn’t need to know that! Not so close to Johnny’s death.

Loki continued to softly tell Sarah and Izzy more about Wakanda and the wild animals, non-shifters there. He kept them occupied during the meal with subjects any sire would teach, but without seeming to try to take over Johnny in their hearts. In fact, he asked a couple of times if they thought their Sire would have liked a certain aspect of Wakanda.

Steve looked at TJ and offered him some fruit. Whispering, he said, “you’re angry with me?”

“You shouldn’t have told them,” TJ murmured, taking a piece of fruit but not putting it in his mouth. A frown graced his features and his ears pressed flat against his skull.

“I should have waited and let you explain, yes,” Steve agreed. “Sarah and Izzy felt like you didn’t want them and they knew you were in the hut with Loki. I also knew that within days they’d hear the sounds of mating. I didn’t want them to feel you had decided to replace them with a family with Loki.” Steve sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck. “But I should have let you explain as your dam never had the chance to explain to you.”

Letting out a sigh, TJ shook his head, his eyes once more looking at the large patch of scales on his leg, some disappearing under the hem of his shift, “I wouldn’t have been able to explain to them . . . because I didn’t know about it myself,” TJ lowered his voice even more so the kits wouldn’t hear, “and . . . I wanted nothing to do with them . . .”

“I know, TJ. It’s why I explained. I didn’t want them to go through what you’ve been dealing with: the not knowing, the confusion. I thought to educated them so they would understand and give you the time you needed with Loki.” Steve reached out to touch TJ’s wrist. “I should have asked, but I knew you were elsewhere in heart and mind.”

Looking up, meeting Steve’s eyes once more, TJ breathed out, “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough, Steve . . . I should have been there to protect him . . .”

Steve pulled TJ into a solid hug and kissed his temple. “You are perfect the way you are, TJ. Johnny’s death was Hydra’s fault, not yours. You fought, he fought. He died. I’m glad you lived. We all need you.” Steve looked down at TJ, meeting his eyes. “And I will be honored to teach your kits, my niece and nephew, all about their father’s heritage so they can be elves as well as foxes, if you let me?”

Letting out a shaky breath, TJ nodded and said, “yes, please?”

Steve smiled. Very softly he said, “no one expects you to mate with Loki, but if you do chose to, no one will begrudge you him. Do you understand, TJ?”

Making a soft clicking noise, TJ dropped his eyes once more, “I never wanted Johnny to die, Steve. I would have been his mate forever . . .”

Nodding, Steve smiled and kissed TJ’s forehead then met his eyes again. “And you were a wonderful mate for him, TJ. He loved you and the kits so very much. But Johnny wouldn’t want you to be sad forever without him. He would encourage you, in time, to find a new mate and continue to live and love. You don’t have to choose Loki, but don’t feel that it would be a bad thing.” Steve hugged TJ again and whispered in his ear, “we think you were mates with both Loki and Johnny, TJ. Because Hydra forced a bond you might not have asked for.” Steve pulled back and watched his brother-in-law.

TJ seemed to shrink in on himself, his pale eyes flickering to look over at Loki who still talked with the kits. Worrying at his bottom lip, TJ shifted a bit on the soft grass and let out a sigh, “I don’t know exactly. I’m pretty sure Loki never marked me while . . . we were in captivity . . . but, I . . .” TJ sighed again, looking away. He felt like he was betraying Johnny because he already felt a connection with Loki . . . the feelings he’d had for the fox-shifter coming back after having been buried away. 

Steve smiled and cupped TJ’s face, careful not to touch TJ’s ears out of respect. “Johnny wants you happy, TJ. You know that, right?”

“I was happy . . . we were a family and then - -” TJ shook his head, “and then he decided to take on Hydra while weakened.” 

Nodding, Steve asked, “and Loki was good to you? Made you safe and not as scared, not as hurt?”

TJ nodded, playing with the hem of his shift, trying not to look at anyone. He felt so ashamed. He knew that his feelings, the heat, were all a part of nature and that he couldn’t have done anything to stop it . . . but, he still felt guilty for moving on to a new lover so soon.

“Okay, TJ, so if Johnny wants you happy and safe, and Loki makes you happy and safe, and,” Steve lifted JT’s chin to meet his eyes with a smile, “Loki can continue to guide you liek Johnny always wanted, as wella s guide the kits, don’t you think Johnny would be happy you found Loki? You didn’t leave a living Johnny, you moved on after Johnny went to the great beyond.”

Swallowing thickly, TJ slowly nodded and said, “it still hurts so much, Steve . . .”

“Oh, TJ, baby,” Steve cuddled his brother-in-law, “it will hurt for a long time. But that shows you loved Johnny very much. Don’t let that sadness and the feeling of guilt stop you from living and loving, as Johnny would have wanted. He never wanted to be the reason you stopped being TJ. He wanted to help you grow and enjoy life.” Steve sighed, “in time, the grief will find a place and allow more of the happiness back in, and I think, for now, Loki can help you with so many fox things we don’t know. Once you are able, next season, you can choose if you want to further that relationship from friends to something more. No one expects you to forget Johnny, TJ. And I’m sure neither does Loki.”

TJ nodded again, worrying at his bottom lip. He glanced over at Loki and the kits again. Maybe the empty hole in his chest could be filled again. Maybe the pain of losing Johnny, his mate, would dull in time . . . allowing something with Loki to grow in its place. TJ hoped that, one day, he may be able to live again.

**********

TJ lowered himself closer to the ground, his fur streaked with more and more brown as the days seemed to get warmer and warmer. It had been a week since he came out of the hut and rejoined his family, and every day Loki would take the time to teach TJ more about his lineage, about the ways of the Arctic foxes. That day, they practiced hunting techniques.

Small body hidden mostly by the tall grass and bushes, TJ’s pale eyes locked on a rabbit not too far away and he knew he would have to be quick in order to catch the fast and skittish animal. Watching his prey for only a few more moments, TJ lurched forward, launching himself in the air, landing directly over the rabbit, effectively catching his prey.

Loki, fur almost completely black already, his own fur having switched from silver-white to black in only two weeks, nodded his head once and clicked softly. He walked over and rubbed up against TJ, clicking to encourage the other fox to let the uninjured beast go so they could practice some more.

Answering with soft clicks of his own, TJ rubbed up against Loki in return and jumped off the scrambling rabbit, letting it dart off into the fields. 

Loki began demonstrating, once again, the method for tracking prey, switching to a new target to give the rabbit a break. He demonstrated each time they switched prey, like a parent with a kit, so that TJ could see the difference nuances used for different types of animal targets. Suddenly, in the middle of stalking a pheasant, Loki stopped, one paw raised. Head shooting up, ears twitching then rotating in the direction of the unwelcome sound, Loki let out a soft, warning series of clicks.

TJ looked around as well, eyes straight up and trying to listen for any noises that could be out of the ordinary. Backing up several steps, his instincts kicking in and telling him to try and blend in within the grass, TJ lost sight of Loki in the process, his body pressed flat against the ground, still listening for anything that could warn him what was out there.

Loki let out a calling sound, also blending down in the grass. He instructions gave TJ a direction to check, but warned to stay hidden, the older fox-shifter using the rarely understood language of arctic foxes to communicate without giving away his instructions to outsiders. He swirled his ears to a new sound and clicked softly, warning TJ to stay still, not to run.”

TJ slunk away from his spot to go check in the direction that Loki had said to check. He paused when he heard Loki’s second order to stay still.

Unfortunately, before TJ could correct his error, a noose slid down around his head and landed around his neck. It tightened, a thick wire, and sent a shock right through the fox-shifter. “Caught one. Think it’s him?” a voice growled, the human standing about six foot inches with rippling muscles and dark hair and eyes.

The jolt cut off any noise that TJ had been about to make to call out to Loki, making his entire body twitch and shift suddenly to his natural form. Eyes widening, TJ scrambled on the ground, tugging and pulling at the noose that dug in tightly around his entire neck.

Another human, taller than the first, looking just as strong and menacing, narrowed his eyes at the shifter, in half form. His eyes caught on TJ’s scales and he pointed them out to his partner, “that’s him, alright.”

Loki flattened and slid backwards into deeper brush. He sent up a loud clicking yipp, drawing the attention of the two humans but also the roving panther guards nearby. Unfortunately, the humans seemed prepared for the fact that TJ hadn’t been alone. “It’s the other fox!” the first human growled. “Get him, Rollins! Use the loop!”

The larger human moved with a speed that belied his large size, moving directly towards Loki and quickly looping the noose around Loki as well, sending a similar jolt through the fox.

Loki, too, shifted to his half-form, revealing that he had been the other fox-shifter to escape from Hydra: the stud fox. Rumlow, the man holding TJ’s noose, chuckled darkly. “Would you look at that, Rollins? Zola was right. They do form bonds and find each other over long distances! Now how the hell did their clothes change, too? Zola’s gonna wanna see that!”

TJ, making a choke click, fought frantically against the noose, trying to get the wire to break. He immediately recognized the human hunters, Rollins and Rumlow, as Hydra. He fought against the noose to the point where the wire dug in deep, drawing blood.

Loki struggled, practically choking. He called out, rasping and choking, “feel the light on your skin, little fox! It will save you!”

Rumlow shook the noose, causing another shock to run through TJ’s neck. “You’re gonna breed for Zola nw. We know you breed foxes. Now he wants to see if you breed humans!” Apparently, Hydra was not aware that the kits were the offspring of an elf-fox mating. “Next we catch those cubs, Rollins!”

TJ cried out at the painful jolt, tugging again, blood running down his neck. He panted, eyes wide as he tried to focus on Loki’s words. TJ’s pale eyes met with Loki’s as he felt that heat expanding through his skin suddenly, a feeling he’d never felt before. Suddenly, TJ’s body shifted into a form he never knew he could take. TJ’s body morphed into the form of a dragon, scales a midnight purple with sapphire blue flecks that shimmered beautifully in the afternoon sun.

Loki let out a pleased, almost triumphant call, wordless but unmistakable. Then, before Rollins could attack him further, he brought his hands up to his mouth, cupping it, can called out, sounding like an elk in heat.

Rumlow who was so close to the shifting TJ, caught talons to his face, ripping open the skin, going deep. The human screamed, and dropped the useless, damaged shock noose, grabbing for his face, blood pouring between his fingers.

TJ seemed to stumble, shocked about the sudden change and very unfamiliar size.

A loud, bellowing elk call came from not too far off and suddenly Rollins was shoved off by a strong push, Thor ramming straight into his side.

Loki reached up to the noose, receiving another shock as the skin of his fingers wedged between the metal and his neck. He called out again, unable to form words, but the scream sounded pained.

The sleek young panther, Shuri, came bounding out, much to the shock of the two Hydra agents, who hadn’t realized they’d crossed over to Waandan lands. She let out a road of anger and defiance, reaching a clawed paw for Rumlow’s head.

Rollins scrambled up from his daze and ran over to his partner, pulling the injured Rumlow away from the panther and darting into the treeline, off Wakandan territory. Shuri followed them to the border and began guarding, waiting for her brethren to arrive.

Thor shifted and then knelt by Loki, easing the noose off his brother’s neck and saying, “I really must teach you an elk’s call for help . . . not a mating call.”

Loki reached up and thumped Thor’s shoulders, grinning weakly. He flipped over and looked at TJ, calling in a horse rasp, “TJ, we are safe. You did it, little fox. You did it. Now, I want you to lay down on your belly. Do not fear. I will explain all.”

TJ let out a scared huff, moving back a few steps and then stumbling a bit. Unlike when he’d learned how to shift to a full fox, TJ hadn’t been prepared for the sudden change.

“Lay down, TJ, and you will not stumble. Listen to me, sweet fox. Loki will care for you.” Loki pushed up on trembling arms, his bloody neck still visible. “Come now, trust me, sweet fox.”

Letting out a soft growl that sounding a mix of an attempt to do a distressed click and a whimper, TJ carefully lay himself down, his bloodied talons digging into the soft earth, his wings folding over his back, almost like a blanket. He lowered his large head, his pale eyes locked on Loki, and let out another huff through his nostrils.

Crawling on hands and knees to the other fox-shifter’s side, Loki reached out and lay a hand on TJ’s muzzle. “Do not fear, little one. You are a dragon. It is the nature of a half-born to shift into either form. You finally shifted to dragon. Are you hurting?”

TJ shook his head, blowing hot air over Loki, a shudder running down the dragon’s spine, making his wings flutter a bit.

“Are you afraid being a dragon, little fox?” Loki asked. “You can switch back. Just let the energy come back inside to your heart. Bring the light back inside.” He stroked TJ’s face with gentle, trembling fingers, smiling, despite his own pain. In half-form, his raven locks had streaks of white, hsi hair hanging down to his waist.

Making another whimpering growl, TJ’s body started to shift back to his natural state. Once back in his half-form, TJ curled into himself, the blood running from his neck starting to soak into the neckline of his shift.

Loki wrapped his arms around TJ and cuddled him close, nuzzling his shoulder. “Ah, my precious little fox. You did so well. You are so brave turning into a dragon. Now you know you can stop them from hurting you, can now defend us. You couldn’t while your leg was healing, but now you can.” Loki kissed TJ’s shoulder and pet his ears. “My brave little fox.”

Bucky ran up to the small group gathered in the fields and stopped short at the sight of Loki and TJ, their necks bloody. “What happened? We heard a growl and some calls?”

“Hydra,” Loki said without looking up. He scooped up TJ and turned to Bucky. “Shuri went after them. She’ll need help. I’ll get TJ to healing. Thor? Help Bucky and Steve find shuri.” He turned, nodding ocne, painfully, to the newly arrived Elf.

Nodding, Thor shifted back into his elk form and trotted into the woods after Shuri, Bucky following close behind with Steve bringing up the rear, shield at the ready.

Loki carried TJ back to the main center of the territory, ignoring the long walk through the hunting grounds. He got to the lake and sat down. Reaching down to scoop up water, Loki began bathing TJ’s neck. “There now, little fox. Loki has you safe. We’re both safe. You helped save us.”

“What . . . what am I?” TJ whimpered, eyes a bit dazed, body still in shock. He looked down at his right leg, the scales covering almost all of his thigh now and TJ could feel them up his back and hip.

“TJ, look at me,” Loki instructed gently, cupping the other male’s face.

TJ moved his eyes to look back at Loki, searching the other shifter’s face as if Loki held all the answers. Smiling, Loki said, “you are fox and dragon. Until now, you have been able to be fox. Now, you are finally healed enough to explore your dragon half. It is scary?” Loki asked.

“It’s so . . . big,” TJ breathed out, blinking slowly.

“Yes, as big as THor,” Loki confirmed. “And in time, you will learn to control that form as you control your little fox form. BUt, know, TJ love, that your true form is this one, here. The half-fox, like me.” He cuddled TJ in his lap, washing at the wound so he could see if TJ needed stitches. “As a dragon, you are immune to most harm, so you can fight Hydra at last . . . defend your kits and pack.” Loki kissed TJ’s temple and whispered, “but I will teach you to defend us all in your little fox form as well as half-form. Then, you can fight back no matter what form you take.”

“I . . . I should tell Jack . . . he - - he can help me in dragon form,” TJ said, disbelief in his tone as he said dragon form. He could shift into a dragon.

Loki nodded and nuzzled carefully at TJ’s shoulder, avoiding the injured neck. “Good idea. David and Jack cna help you, just as they’re helping Bucky to learn. You can join your brother Bucky for lessons.” Loki stroked TJ’s ears. “Calmer, little fox?”

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded and looked over at Loki once more, “Hydra had been right . . . I can shift into a dragon . . .”

“Yes, but you couldn’t while hurt and that’s where they were making their mistakes. They continually hurt you, subdued you, make you unable to shift into your other third. They are fools.” Loki gently kissed TJ’s lips and smiled. “Did you want to try again, here where you are safe? Shift into a dragon and see how truly beautiful you are in all your forms?”

Nodding again, TJ slowly stood up and took several steps away from Loki to avoid hurting him on accident. Focusing on the warm, powerful feeling inside of him once more, TJ shifted again, revealing his dragon form. TJ’s form was a bit smaller than Bucky’s, a bit slimmer, but still he moved with a graceful power. His midnight sky colored scales shimmered in the sun with every step TJ took. He turned his head to look at Loki once more, gently bumping his muzzle against Loki’s cheek, blowing warm air down his friend’s body.

“Oh, you are beautiful, little fox,” Loki laughed, stroking his muzzle again. “Do you feel it? The completion? The final piece in place?” Loki didn’t seem bothered that the other fox could be a dragon, something he could never be.

Nodding, TJ moved over to the lake to look at his reflection in the water. TJ tilted his head back and forth, trying to get a look at this new form. Slowly, TJ stepped into the lake until the water went halfway up his muscular legs, his tail dragging in the water behind him. With a sudden flick of his tail, he splashed Loki with a wave of water, a definite playful attack by a fox.

Loki laughed, ever a playful fox. He bent down and reached for TJ’s tail, giving it a tug which would hardly effect the dragon. “Oh! Playful fox, huh?” He stepped into the water and splashed back, grinning, ignoring his own pained and bleeding neck to enjoy fun with TJ.

TJ turned his body, his pale eyes happy as he looked at Loki. Eyeing the other shifter’s bleeding neck, TJ stepped up and started to carefully lap at the wound, his tongue a little rough, much like a cat’s. However, as TJ lapped and cleaned Loki’s neck, the wound started to seal itself shut, completely healed within a minute. TJ stepped back and his pale eyes looked delighted at what he’d done.

Loki looked surprised as the pain stopped. He reached up to touch his neck and laughed. “You can heal? And your brother causes storms. What a truly wonderful gift you have!” Loki stroked at TJ’s muzzle.

TJ pushed his muzzle into Loki’s hand, a warm rush of air coming with a deep exhale. He met Loki’s eyes, his pale eyes not looking so haunted, so sad, for the first time since losing his mate.

“Ah, my happy fox,” Loki cooed and stroked again. “Ready to become your true form again?”

With a sudden mischievous glint to his eyes, TJ pulled away from Loki and took several steps back before jumped a bit in the air, his wings extending slightly so he went higher in the air and then came back down, sending a very large splash of lake water all over Loki. TJ had the mischievous, playful attitude of a fox in the large body of a dragon.

Loki was swept over but got to his feet, laughing. “Oh, now there's a pounce! Maybe you can take down large prey to help feed our new clan, yes?” Loki still didn’t mind being splashed and played with. He, too, had the heart of a fox.

TJ seemed to prance a bit, playing in the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water trailing down his scales. He trotted up to Loki and nuzzled again. Suddenly Izzy’s voice called out. “Loki! Dam? Dam?” The little fox-shifter waited at the edge of the water, since he was forbidden to swim without supervision or permission. Loki turned and smiled, slogging over to Izzy. “Dam’s right here, Izzy.”

Walking over, now his tail and hind legs in the lake, TJ looked at his kit, not shifting quite yet, breathing out a rush of warm air over Izzy and Loki.

Izzy showed no fear of the large dragon. Instead, he clapped and laughed. “Dam? You Dam? Pretty!”

Breathing out again, TJ shifted back to his natural state and dropped a kiss on his kit’s head, “good afternoon, sweet kit.”

“Dam, pretty! Izzy! Izzy shiny!” The kit grabbed his dam’s neck and crawled into his arms. Loki jumped forward to start cleaning TJ’s neck wounds again.

Letting Loki clean him, TJ focused mainly on his kit, “Dam didn’t scare you in his big dragon form, did he?”

Izzy giggled. “Dragon no scare. Dragon pretty!”

“Good,” TJ said, nuzzling again, scenting his kit.

“Sarah dragon? Izzy dragon?” the kit asked hopefully.

TJ blinked and looked to Loki for help. He didn’t know if ability to shift into a dragon as well would transfer down to his kits or not.

“We can ask David if he thinks the kits can transform, but with fox, elf, and dragon blood, it might be too thin on dragon?” Loki suggested, turning and snatching up Sarah from her attempt to sneak up and pounce him. “Well done, kit! You got so close!”

“I almost scared you, huh?” Sarah grinned bright at Loki.

“Yes, you did. And now, TJ do you think Sarah is old enough to learn to shift into a fox?” Loki knew that now that TJ understood how to shift into all his forms, he was finally ready to help his ktis learn.

TJ nodded, walking further away from the lake and carefully setting down Izzy, “are you ready, Izzy?”

Loki followed, putting Sarah down so she could pay attention. He sat close by, watching carefully, monitoring TJ since the fox-shifter still had that injured neck.

“Now!” Izzy laughed, his bright eyes eager.

Nodding, TJ explained, “okay, so do both of you feel a warmth inside of you, right here?” TJ pointed to his chest.

Nodding, Izzy touched his heart area.

“I feel it!” Sarah confirmed with a nod.

“Okay, so, I want you both to focus on it, let that warmth grow and come to your skin,” TJ explained.

Izzy said, “no thunk?”

“Don’t think super hard, just focus on that feeling in your heart,” TJ said, smiling gently at both his kits.

Sarah squirmed on her butt for a moment before she shifted into a tiny little fox, her coat mostly brown with streaks of white. She yipped in surprise and blinked up at her Dam with her bright blue eyes. Yipping again, Sarah got up on unsteady legs and started to waddle about, trying to get used to the new feeling of walking on four legs instead of two.

Izzy looked excited by Sarah’s success. He tried and said, “warm skin . . .” Slowly Izzy’ sbody shifted into his little fox form, his fur streaked brown and white, an eye of each color still. But, for Izzy, he looked exhausted and lay down instead of waddling around. He panted up at his dam.

Loki reached over and tapped TJ’s knee. “Have Izzy switch back. He’ll need a lot of practice.”

Nodding, TJ squatted down and told his kit, “you can shift back, Izzy, you did so good!”

Izzy yipped and shifted back quicker than he had to fox. He smiled, looking delighted. “Izzy fox like Dam!”

Running his fingers through Izzy’s hair, TJ nodded and kissed his temple, “both my kits are like Dam.” Pride was in his tone and eyes.


End file.
